Eu ainda te amo!
by Grazy Luts
Summary: Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido..." Por um tempo acreditei nisso, afinal ele levou tudo que me fizesse lembrar dele...Mas algo que eu não esperava aconteceu e fez com que sua promessa fosse quebrada...
1. Capítulo 1: Lembranças

**Bella POV**

Hoje completam-se três anos que o homem que mais amei me deixou. Na verdade, o único homem que amei...Aquele que tornou meus dias mais interessantes, que me mostrou o verdadeiro sentido da vida, que me mostrou o que é amar...Aquele que tinha um efeito incrível sobre mim, que fazia meu coração bater tão rápido quanto as asas de um beija-flor e que me proporcionou os momentos mais felizes de minha vida...Mas também aquele que partiu meu coração, que me deixou sozinha quando eu mais precisei dele. Aquele que me fez sofrer...

Foi exatamente nesse mesmo dia, a três anos atrás, que meu mundo desmoronou. Lembro perfeitamente daquele dia fatídico. Era meu aniversário de 18 anos e os Cullens resolveram fazer uma festa para comemorar. Mas, como sempre, eu estraguei tudo e quase fui atacada por um dos irmãos do Edward. E foi a partir deste dia que tudo mudou...

{ Início do Flashback }

Estava a caminho de casa no Volvo do Edward. Meu braço enfaixado ardia por causa dos pontos. Mas não era isso que estava me incomodando...Edward não tinha dito nenhuma palavra desde que saimos de sua casa. Esse silêncio estava ficando insuportável e resolvi quebrá-lo.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Edward fale algo.-eu disse

-O que você quer que eu fale Bella?-ele perguntou

-Qualquer coisa Edward, só não quero que fique calado.-eu eu respondi

Ele nada disse.

-No que está pensando Edward?-perguntei com receio

-No que é certo e no que é errado, Bella.-respondeu

-Como as...-ele não deixou eu continuar

-Conversamos no seu quarto. Te espero lá em cima.-ele disse

Só então percebi que já estávamos em frente a minha casa.

-Ok.-eu respondi

Sai do carro e corri para a porta. Entrei correndo.

-Pai...Cheguei!

-Como foi a festa Bells?

-Foi boa pai.-respondi tentando esconder meu nervosismo- Estou cansada. Tô indo dormir.

-Ok...Boa noite Bells.

-Boa noite pai!

Subi as escadas correndo e me surpreendi por não ter caído. Quando abri a porta do quarto me bateu um tontura e quando vi, já estava indo de encontro ao chão, mas antes de bater a cabeça no piso senti duas mãos frias me pegarem. Olhei para cima e percebi que Edward estava com uma cara estranha.

-Precisamos conversar Bella.- ele disse

-Ok! Sobre o quê?- eu perguntei

Ele me levou até a cama, me colocou sentada sentou do meu lado. Eu estava muito nervosa, minhas mãos tremiam. Estava com um mau pressentimento.

-Bella...-ele disse

-Sim?-eu falei

Senti meu estômago embrulhar mas não dei importância. Deve ser o nervosismo.

Na hora que ele ia continuar senti o vômito subindo pela minha garganta. Corri para o banheiro, me ajoelhei em frent ao vaso e comecei a vomitar. Achei estranho, era a terceira vez só naquele dia. Me levantei e abri o armário para pegar minha escova de dente e caiu um pacote rosa. Peguei o pacote e estaquei, nesta hora algo me veio na cabeça. Comecei a contar os dias e percebi que minha mestruação estava 1 mês e alguns dias atrasada. Bom não deve ser nada demais, afinal eu não posso estar grávida já que, segundo Carlisle, vampiros não podem ter filhos. E além do mais eu e Edward só transamos uma vez. Não que eu não quisesse mais, é claro que eu queria, mas Edward insistia em dizer que era perigoso e tals...Ih!Falando nele...esqueci dele lá no quarto.

Escovei meus dentes correndo e fui para o quarto. Quando abri a porta tive a visão do paraíso. Edward estava encostado na janela com as mãos no bolso. A luz do luar dava um brilho diferente na sua pele. Ele era lindo.

-Desculpe amor.-eu falei

-Você está bem?-ele perguntou

-Estou sim, devo ter comido algo estragado.-respondi

Ele ficou quieto.

-Então, o que você queria me falar?

-Humm...Bella é o seguinte.-ele deu uma pausa e continuou- Nós vamos embora.

-Ok! Quando nós vamos?-perguntei

-Não Bella. Me refiri a eu e minha família.

-Por quê?-perguntei

-Bella, nós não podemos continuar com isso. É perigoso para você.

-Não Edward. Eu já disse que quero ficar com você. Para sempre.

-Não Bella. Eu não posso mais...eu não quero.-ele disse

assim? Ele não me quer mais? Ele já não me ama?Tentei conter as lágrimas que teimavam em sair. Mas foi impossível.

-Não vá. Por favor...Não faça isso ê não me quer mais? Não me ama?

-Não...Não te amo mais, Bella. Não posso continuar te enganando.-ele disse

-Você está mentindo. Eu sei que você me ama. É por causa do que aconteceu na festa não é?-perguntei

-Claro que não Bella. É que já não há sentimento da minha parte. Não faz mas sentido continuar com isso. Nosso namoro já deu o que tinha que dar.-respondeu indiferente.

-Fale a verdad Edward.- eu implorei

-Estou falando Bella. Não podemos mais continuar.-ele disse- Só me prometa uma coisa.

-O q..quê?-perguntei entre os soluços.

-Prometa que não vai fazer nenhuma besteira que vai continuar com sua vida.

-Não posso Edward.-respondi

-Prometa Bella.-

-Pro...prometo.-respondi

-Em troca eu prometo que te deixarei em paz. Não me meterei mais na sua vida. Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido.-ele falou

-Não Edward...Por favor...

-Chega Bella...Adeus...

Cai de joelhos no chão. Ele se abaixou e me deu um beijo na testa. Depois foi em direção a janela mas antes de sair, se virou para mim e murmurou algo que não entendi. Depois foi embora, levando com ele uma parte de mim...Uma parte de minha alma...E toda a minha vontade de viver...

{ Fim do Flashback }


	2. Capítulo 2: Decisão

Edward POV

Hoje a mulher que eu amo completa 21 anos. Meu primeiro e único amor...Isabella Swan...Aquela que fez meu coração morto bater novamente. A única que conseguiu despertar em mim sensações e sentimentos que não conhecia. Aquela que despertou meu lado humano novamente. A minha primeira mulher. Sim... Minha primeira vez foi com ela e foi simplismente perfeita. Apesar de todo o meu medo de machucá-la.

Exatamente hoje completam-se três anos que não a vejo. Três anos que a abandonei.

Esses três anos foram os piores de toda a minha existência. Eu não conseguia mais viver, não tinha mais vontade de fazer nada. Eu era um zumbi.

Não aguento mais os pensamentos de minha família. Já estou irritado com esses sentimentos de pena. Mas eles não têm culpa, eu que quis assim, eu que escolhi isso pra mim. Mas foi necessário. Eu não podia tirar a vida de Bella assim. Não podia privá-la de uma vida normal e feliz. Fiz isso por ela, porque a amo com todo o meu coração.

Estava no meu quarto ouvindo Clair de Lune quando uma baixinha irritante entrou saltitando até onde eu estava.

-O que foi dessa vez, Alice?-perguntei

-Calminha Ed!!! Só vim lhe dizer que estamos indo caçar e queria saber se quer ir conosco.-ela disse

-Não Alice, não tô afim.-respondi

-Ah Edward...Vamos!!Você tem que parar de agir assim. Foi você que quis isso.-ela disse

-Eu sei Alice. Mas foi melhor assim.-eu disse

-Será Edward? Aposto que ela está sofrendo tanto quanto você.-ela falou

-Será Alice?-eu perguntei

-Tenho quase certeza.-respondeu

-Você já consegue vê-la?-perguntei

-Você sabe que não Ed. Já faz tempo que não tenho nenhuma visão dela. É como se ela não existisse mais.-respondeu

-Não fale isso Alice!-eu grunhi

-Ou talvez algo esteja me bloqueando.-ela disse

-Humm...

-Bom Ed, já que você não quer ir, então até mais tarde.

-Até Alice.-respondi

Fiquei pensando no que a baixinha disse. Será que ela tá sofrendo? Será que ainda não me esqueceu? Ou será que ela já está em outra? Será que ela está bem?

Bom só tem um jeito de eu descobrir, e é isso que eu vou fazer. Não aguento mais ficar assim. Já tomei minha decisão. Vou voltar pra Forks...Vou voltar pra minha Bella...


	3. Capítulo 3: Renesmee

Estava perdida nas lembranças quando senti uma movimentação na cama. Olhei para o lado e foi impossível conter o sorriso que se formou em meu rosto. Nessie estava subindo na cama e deitando do meu lado.

-Bom dia mamãe. Feliz aniversário!!!-ela disse pulando em cima de mim.

- Bom dia boneca. Obrigado querida.-respondi

-O que vamos fazer pra comemorar o dia de hoje mamãe?-perguntou

-Não sei meu amor. Que tal se agente almoçar juntas hoje? Eu peço pra sair cedo no trabalho e ai agente passa a tarde juntas. Que tal?-perguntei

-Hum...Ok...Podemos fazer um bolo?-ela perguntou

-Claro, querida. -respondi.-Está com fome filha?

-Sim mamãe.-ela respondeu

-Então vamos descer pra tomar café.-eu disse

Levantei da cama e vesti meu roupão. Peguei Nessie no colo e desci pra cozinha. Arrumamos a mesa do café e sentamos. Fiquei olhando Nessie enquanto ela comia e sorri pensando em quanto amo essa pequena. Ela é o motivo por eu estar viva. É por ela que lutei e enfrentei a todos de cabeça erguida. Faço qualquer coisa pela minha princesinha, qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz.

Reneesme é linda. Seus cabelos, de um tom acobreado, são lisos e batem em sua cintura, seus olhos são de um chocolate intenso e brilhante. E sua pele é tão branca que parece até uma vampirinha, porém é quente e macia.

-O que houve mamãe.-ela perguntou.

-Nada meu amor. Estava vendo o quanto és bonita.-eu disse.

Ela ficou radiante e sorriu.

Terminamos de tomar nosso café e fomos nos arrumar. Fui até o quarto de Nessie e coloquei seu uniforme em cima da cama. Dei um banho nela e a arrumei. Prendi seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e arrumei sua franjinha. Deixei ela guardando seu material na mochila e fui para meu quarto me arrumar. Coloquei uma calça social creme e uma blusa branca social. Coloquei uma sandália preta de salto alto e passei uma maquiagem de leve. Deixei meus cabelos soltos e joguei minha franja para o lado. Peguei minha bolsa e desci para a sala. Nessie já estava me esperando sentada no sofá vendo desenho.

-Vamos filha.-eu disse

-Ok mami.-ela respondeu pegando sua mochila e indo pra fora de casa.

Peguei as chaves do carro que estavam na estante e tranquei a porta. Coloquei Nessie no banco de trás e fui para o lado do motorista.

Olhei no relógio e já era 7:20. Alguns minutos depois parei o carro em frente a escola da Nessie. Tirei ela do carro e a levei até o portão.

-Se comporte, tá meu anjo?-eu disse.

-Ok mamãe. Vai vir me buscar pra gente almoçar juntas né?-perguntou

-Vou sim meu amor.-respondi

-Vou estar esperando.-ela disse-Até mais tarde mamãe. Te amo.

-Até mais tarde querida. Mamãe também te ama.-falei dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

Fiquei olhando ela entrar e depois me virei e fui andando em direção ao carro. E fui para mais um dia de trabalho...


	4. Capítulo 4: O Retorno

Estava na sala esperando minha família voltar da casa para avisá-los que voltarei pra Forks. Há essa hora Alice já deve ter visto que decidi voltar. Não demorou muito e ouvi o barulho de carros estacionando. Alice foi a primeira a passar pela porta. Ela veio correndo e pulou em mim.

-Ahhhh...que bom Ed! Estou tão feliz.

-Ok Alice!!!

-Quando vamos?-perguntou

-Bom, por mim eu vou agora mesmo.-respondi

-Por mim também.-ela falou

Nessa hora o restante da família se juntou a nós. Esme veio para o meu lado e me deu um abraço.

-Oh meu querido, que bom que você decidiu voltar.-ela disse

-Obrigado mãe. Estou indo agora. Vocês irão comigo?

Carlisle parou na minha frente e colocou a mão no meu ombro.

-Claro que sim, meu filho. Todos nós iremos. Mas você tem certeza disso? Afinal já se passaram três anos. Não sabemos como ela está e nem como irá reagir.-ele disse

-Tenho sim, pai. E estou disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para que ela me perdoe e me aceite de volta.

-Bom, então vamos?-Carlisle perguntou.

Olhei para Rosalie esperando sua resposta. Afinal ela sempre foi contra esse namoro. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos.

-Vamos logo!-Rosalie respondeu por fim, deixando todos surpresos.

Ninguém conseguiu dizer nada. Apenas ficamos olhando pra Rose.

-O que foi?-ela perguntou.-Vocês vão ficar parados ai? Estamos perdendo tempo.

-Vamos.-falei já me dirigindo a porta.

Nos dividimos em dois carros para não chamar muita atenção. Eu, Alice e Jasper fomos no meu carro e os outros foram no carro de Carlisle.

Como nós dirigimos muito rápido, em poucas hora estávamos chegando em Forks. Pedi que fôssemos primeiro na casa de Bella. Precisava vê-la urgentemente. Saber se estava bem.

Assim que paramos em frente a casa de Charlie corri para a janela do quarto de Bella. Falei para os outros me esperarem lá embaixo. Queria apenas vê-la.

Quando olhei na janela do quarto estaquei. O quarto estava diferente e cheirava a cachorro molhado. Torci o nariz e abri a janela. Quando eu ia entrar senti alguém me puxar pelas costas. Olhei para trás e me deparei com a Alice.

-O que você está fazendo Alice?-perguntei

-Não entre ai Edward. Eu vi você abrindo a janela mais quando você passou por ela vc sumiu das minhas visões.-ela disse

-Como assim Alice? Quem são esses que estão dormindo ali?-falei apontando para as duas camas que estavam na minha frente.

-Não sei Ed. Não consigo vê-los.-ela respondeu.

-Eles têm o mesmo cheiro dos lobos da tribo Quileutes. Será que você não pode ver o futuro deles? Talvez seja por isso que você não pode mais ver a Bella. Ela deve estar andando com eles.

-Pode ser isso, mas a Bella não está aqui. Não sinto o cheiro dela.-ela falou.

-Aonde ela deve estar? Será que ela voltou para Phoenix?-perguntei

-Não sei. Vem...Vamos pra casa. Amanhã agente procura por ela.- falou pulando da janela e indo em direção aos outros.

-Não Alice, preciso encontrá-la o mais rápido possível. Preciso vê-la.-eu falei.

-Edward é melhor irmos para casa. Vamos esperar amanhecer para podermos falar com os amigos dela, para pedir informações.-ela disse

-Você tem razão. Vamos!!-eu falei

Entrei no meu carro pegamos o caminho para nossa antiga casa. Quando estávamos chegando ouvimos uma música. Estava tendo uma festa por ali. Será que alguém achou nossa casa e está morando lá? Acelerei o carro para chegar logo e saber de onde vinha essa música. Os pensamentos de todos da minha família estavam tão confusos quanto os meus. Quando estávamos perto da casa percebi que tinha algo diferente. Um pouco afastada da minha casa havia outra casa, que nunca esteve ali antes. Era uma casa enorme. Deveria morar uma família bem grande ali. Estava tendo uma festa. Descemos do carro e fomos em direção a casa. Neste momento veio uma brisa suave de encontro com agente, e junto veio um cheiro que conhecemos muito bem...Vampiros...


	5. Capítulo 5: A Conversa

Acabei meu serviço e fui buscar Nessie na escola. Quando cheguei ela já estava me esperando na porta do colégio. Desci no carro e fui na direção dela. Quando ela me viu, veio correndo e pulou no meu colo.

-Oi, minha princesa.-falei dando um beijo nela.-Então, o que você quer fazer agora?-perguntei.

-Não sei mamãe. O que a senhora quer fazer?-ela perguntou.

-Agente pode ir almoçar em algum restaurante de Port Angeles e depois podemos ir para casa. Que tal filha?-perguntei.

-Ok mamãe.-respondeu.

Fomos para o restaurante conversando sobre o dia dela na escola. Alguns minutos depois chegamos no restaurante e pedimos uma mesa. Pedi à maitrê uma daquelas cadeiras de crianças. Quando ela trouxe coloquei Nessie na cadeira e sentei em outra de frente pra ela. Fizemos nosso pedido e, enquanto esperavamos, ficamos conversando. Alguns minutos depois nossos pedidos chegaram e começamos a comer. De repente Nessie começou um assunto que eu não esperava.

-Mamãe, posso te pedir uma coisa?-ela perguntou.

-Sim querida.-respondi.

-Me fale sobre o papai.-ela disse.

Eu engasguei com a comida. Não esperava que esse assunto foss surgir, pelo menos não hoje, não agora.

Não queria responder, afinal eu ainda não estava preparada para ter essa conversa com ela.

-Sobre o que você quer saber, meu amor?-perguntei

-Sobre tudo mamãe.-ela disse

-Humm...por onde eu começo?-eu disse enquanto pensava.

-Que tal do começo?-ela falou

-Ok.-eu disse

Respirei fundo me preparando para contar. Claro que iria ter que omitir algumas partes para protegê-la. Essa conversa seria longa.

-Bom...eu morava em Phoenix com sua avó e o marido dela, o Phil. Ele era treinador de um time de baseball e vivia viajando com o time. Renée sempre ficava em casa comigo, mas eu sentia que ela ficava triste porque queria ir com ele. Então eu decidi vir morar com Charlie aqui em Forks. E foi o que eu fiz.

Charlie me matriculou na escola daqui, onde eu conheci seu pai e a família dele. Lembro como se fosse hoje... Quando os vi pela primeira vez fiquei encantada, eles eram lindos. Por onde passavam chamavam a atenção de todos. Eles eram cinco. Seu pai Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett.

Alice era baixinha, seu cabelo preto, batia no queixo era todo picotado. Ela parecia uma fada de tão delicada e graciosa que era. Ela era muito legal.

Jasper era o namorado da Alice. Ele era o mais calmo e calado de todos eles. Mas era uma boa pessoa. Ele era alto e forte. Seus cabelos eram loiros e cacheados.

Emmet era o mais engraçado. Vivia brincando com tudo e com todos. Nunca levava nada a sério. Não tinha como ficar triste perto dele. Ele vivia sorrindo e contagiava a todos com sua alegria. Era alto e forte, parecia um urso. Seus cabelos eram pretos e baixos. Eu o considerava como um irmão mais velho.

Rosalie era a namorada do Emmett. Ela era alta. Seus cabelos eram loiros e batiam no meio das suas costas. Era a menina mais bonita que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Muitas meninas da escola morriam de inveja dela. E os garotos babavam por ela...rsrs. Nós duas nunca nos demos bem. Ela não apoiava o meu namoro com o Edward e não me aceitava na família. Mas mesmo assim eu já a amava como uma irmã, do mesmo jeito que amava a todos da família. Ah...ainda tinha Esme e Carlisle. Esme me aceitou logo de cara. Ela era muito carinhosa, muito bondosa. Eu a amava como uma mãe ela já me tratava como uma filha. E Carlisle...Bom, ele era muito legal. Era o cabeça da família. Ele era um homem centrado e muito carinhoso com seus familiares. Sempre se preocupava com todos. Ele também me aceitou rapidinho na família.

O primeiro que eu conheci foi seu pai, porque tinhamos aula de Biologia juntos. Depois conheci a Alice e viramos grandes amigas. Ela me amava e me tratava como uma irmã. Sempre me fazia de Barbie, adorava me maquiar e me arrumar. Vivia me levando para fazer compras com ela. Depois conheci os outros.

Fiquei amiga do seu pai e acabamos nos apaixonando, e então começamos a namorar. Estava tudo perfeito até que um dia ele teve que ir embora junto com a família dele. Eu fiquei muito triste mas não podia fazer nada, a não ser sofrer. E sofri...muito. Porque o amava mais do que tudo na vida, mais do que minha própria vida. Um mês depois que ele foi embora dscobri que estava grávida de você. É por isso que ele não sabe que tem uma filha. Eu fui atrás dele, tentei encontrá-lo mas não consegui. Fiquei muito magoada, pois eles não estavam aqui quando eu mais precisei. Nunca me deram notícias deles e nunca me ligaram para saber se eu estava bem, se eu estava viva. Foi então, que decidi mudar por você, por mim. Decidi que seria uma nova pessoa...uma nova Bella.-eu disse

-Mamãe, como era o papai?-perguntou

-Ele era alto, tinha os cabelos arrepiados e acobreados, iguais aos seus. Os seus olhos eram de um ocre profundo. Ele era lindo. O rapaz mais bonito que eu já vi.-respondi

Ela sorriu e perguntou:

-Você ainda o ama?

-Sim filha. Tentei esquecê-lo mas foi impossível. -respondi sem conseguir conter a tristeza na minha voz.

Ela percebeu e disse:

-Desculpa mamãe!

-Desculpa pelo quê, meu amor?-perguntei

-Por fazer a senhora se lembrar dele e ficar triste.-ela disse

-Que isso meu anjo. Eu não estou triste. Pelo contrário, estou muito feliz porque ele me deu você. -eu falei fazendo um carinho em seu rosto.

Ela sorriu e disse:

-Te amo mamãe!

-Eu também te amo pequena.-eu disse.-Agora vamos pra casa?-perguntei

-Ok.-ela respondeu

Paguei a conta e fomos pra casa.


	6. Capítulo 6: Boa Notícia

A conversa que eu tive com Nessie me deixou preocupada. Por que ela entrou nesse assunto? Até entendo que ela queira saber sobre o pai, mas eu não quero vê-la sofrer. Já basta eu ter sofrido com o abandono dele. Não vou aguentar ver minha pequena sofrendo.

Estava presa em meus pensamentos quando ouvi meu celular tocar. Liguei ele no carro coloquei no viva-voz.

-Alô!-eu disse

-Bells?-perguntou

-Sim. Quem fala?-perguntei

-Não creio que você não reconheceu a minha voz.-disse

-Lôrah?-perguntei

-Eu mesmoooooo-ela gritou

-Peruaaaaa que saudadesss.-gritei

-Também tô com saudades amore.-falou

-Como você está?-perguntei

-Tô ótima amiga, e você?

-Estou bem.-respondi

-E minha afilhada como está?

-Está bem. Tá aqui comigo. Fala com ela, tá no viva-voz.

-Nessie?-ela chamou

-Oi dindaaaaa.-Nessie respondeu entrando na brincadeira.

-Oi pequenaaa, como você está?-perguntou

-Tô bem. Quando a senhore volta dinda?-Nessie

-Não vou dizer pequena. Será surpresa.-Lôrah

-Ahhhh...Volta logo dindaa. Tô com saudades. -Nessie

-Ok princesa.-Lôrah respondeu

-Então, quais as novidades?-perguntei

-Muitassss...Tenho uma boa notícia para vocês.- Lôrah

-O quê?- Eu e Nessie perguntamos juntas.

-Rodrigo me pediu em casamento.-Lôrah disse

-Ahhhhhhhhh...-Eu e Nessie gritamos.

-É...eu sei, eu sei. Não é maravilhoso?-Lôrah

-É sim. Essa é uma ótima notícia. Já marcaram a data?

-Já sim. Vai ser daqui a um mês.-ela disse

-O que? Não acha que está muito em cima não?Vamos ter pouco tempo para arrumar tudo.-eu disse

-Eu sei que tá em cima, mas nós queremos que seja logo. E com certeza nós duas conseguiremos arrumar tudo. Você sabe muito bem que quando agente quer uma coisa agente consegue.-ela disse

-Isso é verdade. Mas você tem que vir pra cá o mais rápido possível. Já era pra você estar aqui pra gente adiantar as coisas.-eu falei animada

-Pode deixar que quando vocês menos esperarem eu estarei aí. Eu ia hoje com o Rodrigo, mas tive que ficar para acertar umas coisas aqui.-ela disse

-Rodrigo já está vindo pra Forks?-perguntei

-Não, ele já está aí. Ele resolveu fazer uma festa pra comemorar com os amigos dele. Essa hora já deve estar preparando tudo.-Lôrah disse

-Filho da mãe. Ele nem me avisou que está aqui.-eu disse

-Ihh amiga, liga não. Ele está tão empolgado...-ela disse

-Imagino.-falei

-Se liga, daqui a uma hora eu tô saindo daqui. Devo chegar ai por volta das 17hs.-ela disse

-Ok. Vou ficar te esperando. Agente aprovei e já agiliza algumas coisas hoje mesmo.-eu disse

-Está bem. Vou me arrumar. Até mais tarde. Amo você amigaaa...-ela disse

-Eu também te amo Lôrah.-falei

-Beijos pequena, dinda te ama.-Lôrah disse

-Também te amo dinda. Beijos.-Nessie falou

Desliguei o celular quando já estávamos em frente a minha casa. Trocamos de roupa e ficamos vendo TV até as 16hs. Depois fui tomar banho e me arrumar e fiz o mesmo com Nessie. Afinal, eu sabia que quando a Lôrah chegasse ela ia querer sair.

Tinha acabado de prender o cabelo de Nessie quando a campanhia tocou. Descemos para atender. Era a Lôrah.

-Lôrahh...-Eu disse enquanto a abraçava.

-Bells...-ela disse retribuindo o abraço.

-Dinda que bom que chegou.-Nessie disse pulando no colo dela.

-Ô minha pequena, que saudades de você. Vocês vão sair.-perguntou quando viu que estavamos arrumadas.

-Nós três vamos.-eu disse

-Vamos?Aonde?-perguntou

-Vamos resolver algumas coisas do casamento. Temos muito o que fazer. Vamos começar pelos convites. Afinal só temos um mês.-eu disse

-Então vamos!-ela falou indo para o carro com Nessie no colo.

Tranquei a casa e fomos.

Ficamos o resto do dia todinho na rua. Já encomendamos os convites o vestido. Já era umas 23hs quando chegamos em casa. Lôrah ligou para o Rodrigo avisando que iria ficar lá em casa para resolvermos o que faltava. Coloquei Nessie pra dormir e ficamos na sala acertando as coisas. Conseguimos, por fim, resolver qual seria a decoração e contratamos a equipe de som, o buffet e o padre.


	7. Capítulo 7: Novos Vizinhos

**Capítulo 7: Novos Vizinhos**

Como assim, vampiros aqui em Forks? Com tanto lugar pelo mundo vieram morar logo aqui? É , pelo que eu tô vendo Bella continua atraindo o perigo.

Mas alguma coisa esta errada. Eu não consigo ler a mente deles. É como se não tivesse ninguém na festa. Será que a Alice...

-Alice, você não conseguiu vê-los? Não conseguiu ver que teríamos novos vizinhos.?-perguntei

Todos olharam pra Alice.

-Não Edward. Eu não consegui ver isso.-ela respondeu

-Isso é muito estranho.-disse Carlisle

-Eu também não consigo senti-los.-disse Jasper

-O que vamos fazer Carlisle?-perguntei

-Nós precisamos conversar com eles. Saber quem são e o que estão fazendo aqui em Forks. Mas não acho que essa seja uma boa hora.-respondeu

-Talvez seja melhor resolver isso logo,Carlisle. Antes que aconteça alguma coisa envolvendo os Quileutes ou os Volturi.-disse Jasper.

-Você tem razão. Vamos resolver logo isso. Só espero que eles não tenham a intenção de arrumar confusão.- Carlisle disse

-Bom, então vamos!-Emmet disse animado.

-Vamos.-Carlisle falou indo na frente.

Conforme nos aproximávamos da casa eu ficava mais irritado. Eu estava intrigado e com um certo receio, pois como não tinha acesso aos seus pensamentos não sabia se eram perigosos ou não.

Quando iamos passar pela porta um segurança nos barrou e pediu os convites. Ficamos bastante surpresos. Desde quando vampiros contratam outros vampiros para ficarem de segunrança em uma festa? Pedimos para falar com o dono da casa. Ele pediu para agente esperar enquanto falava no interfone. Pouco tempo depois um vampiro apareceu e veio em nossa direção. Ele aparentava ter uns 25 anos. Era alto e forte. Seu cabelos eram castanhos e arrepiados. Fiquei surpreso ao ver que seus olhos eram ocres, iguais aos meus e de minha família. Constatei, então, que sua dieta era igual a nossa. Ponto para ele.

-Desculpe incomodá-lo Senhor, mas essas pessoas queriam vê-lo. -disse o segurança.

-Não se preocupe. Pode deixar.-respondeu o vampiro

-Prazer, sou Carlisle.-ele disse enquanto cumprimentava o cara.- Essa é minha esposa Esme e esses são meus filhos Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rosalie.

-Prazer, sou Rodrigo. -falou o vampiro. -Então, a que devo a visita de vocês?-perguntou

-Bom, nós somos seus vizinhos.-Disse Carlisle apontando para nossa casa.

-Vocês moram ali?-perguntou

-Sim.-respondi

-Mas nunca vi ninguém nessa casa. São novos aqui?-perguntou

-Não. Nós já morávamos aqui antes. Mas tivemos que nos mudar por um tempo para resolver uns problemas.-Carlisle respondeu.

-Humm...-Rodrigo disse

-Viemos aqui porque nós precisamos conversar com vocês e com todos os vampiros que moram ai.-Carlisle disse

-Por que?-Rodrigo

-Precisamos perguntar umas coisas para vocês, e contar também.- Carlisle disse.

-Ok. Venham comigo.-Disse Rodrigo entrando na casa.

Ele nos levou até uma sala que tinha uma mesa enorme. Pediu que ficassemos a vontade e foi buscar os outros. Pouco tempo depois ele voltou acompanhado de cinco vampiros. Percebi que todos eles tinham os olhos cor de ocre. Isso era bom.

-Esses são meus irmãos Guto, Kris, Vlad, Celly e Davi.-disse Rodrigo.- Esses são Carlisle, sua esposa Esme e seus filhos Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper e Edward.

-Prazer em conhecê-los.- Carlisle disse

-Prazer.-responderam

-Bom, primeiro eu gostaria de contar algumas coisas sobre nós. Depois vamos fazer umas perguntas porque queremos saber um pouco mais sobre vocês.-disse Carlisle

-Ok. Pode começar.-disse Rodrigo.

Carlisle contou toda a nossa história até quando chegamos em Forks e conhecemos os Quileutes. Ele não contou mais nada do que aconteceu depois que fizemos o pacto e não falou nada sobre a Bella. Achei que assim era melhor. Não queria que eles soubessem da existência dela. Quero eles bem longe dela.

-Vocês já sabiam sobre os lobos?-Carlisle perguntou

-Sim. Assim que chegamos aqui eles vieram até nós. Contaram que nós só podiamos caçar até uma determinada área e que era proibida a entrada de vampiros em La Push, mas não contaram sobre o Pacto. Eles falaram que sabiam que agente se alimentava de sangue de animal porque já viram vampiros como agente, mas não entraram em detalhes. Falaram também que era proibido morder qualquer humano, e que se isso acontecesse eles nos matariam.

-Me desculpe ser indiscreto, mas eu gostaria de saber algumas coisas sobre vocês. Vocês podem começar contando quando se conheceram e quando foram transformados.-disse Carlisle.

-Bom, nós seis somos amigos desde pequenos, crescemos juntos. Nós morávamos em Seatle com nossas famílias. Nós viviamos juntos, onde um ia os outros também iam. Sempre foi assim. Frequentávamos várias festas e boates. Fomos transformados no mesmo dia no ano de 1989. Era meu aniversário de 25 anos. Eu e meus amigos estavamos voltando de uma boate quando fomos atacados por um grupo de 12 pessoas. Todos eles tinham os olhos vermelhos e caninos expostos. Nós tentamos fugir mas eles eram muito rápidos e conseguiram nos pegar. Eu consegui desviar do ataque de um deles mas quando me virei para encarar os outros uma vampira pulou em cima de mim. Ela cravou seus dentes em meu pescoço e começou a sugar. Eu estava perdendo as forças, não podia fazer nada. Fechei meus olhos e esperei a morte chegar. Mas algo aconteceu e os vampiros sairam correndo. E então o inferno começou. Não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada porque dor era horrível. Eu conseguia ouvir os gritos dos meus amigos mas não podia fazer nada para ajudá-los. Depois de algum tempo a dor passou e eu abri meus olhos. Tudo estava diferente e eu sentia minha garganta queimar. Olhei para o lado para ver como meus amigos estavam e vi que alguns estavam mortos. Só nós seis conseguimos sobreviver. Todos nós estavamos assustados, confusos e tristes pelos que morreram. Ficamos um bom tempo olhando para os corpos de nossos amigos até que ouvimos passos e sentimos um cheiro maravilhoso. Olhamos na direção que vinha o cheiro e vimos sete crianças brincando. Eu não sei como aconteceu mas quando eu vi já estava em cima de uma das crianças. O sangue era delicioso, suguei até a última gota. Só me dei conta do que tinha feito quando olhei para a criança sem vida nos meus braços. Nessa hora me senti horrível, me senti um monstro. Olhei para os lados e vi que todos estavam do mesmo jeito que eu. Larguei o corpo da criança no chão e sai correndo. Não queria ficar nem mais um minuto ali. Percebi que meus amigos estavam atrás de mim.

Corremos até a floresta em silêncio. Ninguém conseguia falar nada. Encontramos uma casa abandonada e nos escondemos ali. Nesse dia prometi pra mim mesmo que nunca mais iria matar nenhum humano, que faria de tudo para que isso não acontecesse novamente.

Nós seis decidimos ficar juntos e que só beberíamos sangue de animais. Alguns dias depois nós fomos para o Alasca e ficamos lá por um bom tempo. Quando já estávamos mais controlados, decidimos voltar para Seatle. Ao chegar aqui, descobri que nossas famílias tinham se mudado e que uma pessoa da minha família veio morar aqui em Forks, meu irmão caçula. Decidi vir pra Forks para procurá-lo. Quando o encontrei tive que falar que eu era seu irmão caçula por parte de pai, afinal eu tinha aparência de 25 anos e não podia falar que eu era mais velho. Se eu falasse, teria que contar toda a verdade e isso seria muito perigoso para ele.

Decidi, por fim, ficar aqui em Forks porque queria ficar perto do meu irmãos também porque aqui é um ótimo lugar para manter nossos disfarces.-disse Rodrigo

-Agora que já nos conhecemos melhor estou mais tranquilo. Não me entendam mal, mais é que ás vezes aparecem alguns vampiros querendo arrumar confusão. Mas agora sei que vocês são diferentes. -disse Carlisle

-Tenho certeza que nos daremos muito bem.-disse Rodrigo

-Será muito bom ter vocês como vizinhos.-disse Esme

-Até que enfim Forks tera mais diversão.-disse Emmett fazendo todos rirem.

-Pode crer que sim. Nós vivemos dando festas aqui. -disse Davi

-Percebemos. Isso é bom porque adoramos festas. Será divertido ter vocês como vizinhos. -disse Alice

-Bom, nós não vamos mais atrapalhá-los. -disse Carlisle

-Que isso, não é incomodo nenhum. Vocês podem ficar para a festa. Já é uma boa forma de nos conhecermos melhor.-disse Kris

-Ah eu quero ficar sim. E vocês?-Alice

-Se Alice ficar eu também fico.-Disse Jasper dando a mão pra Alice.

-Eu também vou ficar.-disse Rose

-É claro que vou ficar. Não vou perder essa festa.-disse Emmett

-Eu acho que vou pra casa. Adiantar a mudanç pra próxima. -disse Esme

-Eu vou pra casa com Esme.-disse Carlisle

-Eu vou dar uma volta.-eu disse

-Ah Edward, fica com agente. Heinnnnnnnnnnn????-Alice

-Não Alice, deixa pra próxima.-eu falei

-Nem pensar Ed. Daqui você não sai.-disse Alice cruzando os braços.

-É Edward, deixa de ser bobo. Vamos aproveitar um pouco.-disse Emmett

-Ok gente. Eu fico.-falei

-Obaaaaa...-disse Alice

Não estava com vontade de ficar lá, mas se eu fosse embora tenho certeza que eles iriam atrás de mim.

Bom, já que tô aqui vou aproveitar pra conhecer melhor o pessoal. Quero saber se são mesmo de confiança...


	8. Capítulo 8: Convite

**Capítulo 8: Convite**

Estávamos todos na sala conversando sobre os novos vizinhos e sobre a festa de ontem. Eu ainda estava intrigado pelo fato de nossos dons não funcionarem com eles.

-No que você tanto pensa, Edward?-perguntou Alice

-Ainda estou tentando entender por que não consigo ler a mente deles. Algo me bloqueia mas não sei o que é.- repondi

-Será que é algum dom?-perguntou Carlisle

-Acho que sim. Essa é a única explicação.-eu disse

-Nós esquecemos de perguntar ontem.-disse Emmett

-Não seria educado se já chegassemos perguntando. -repreendeu Esme.

-Isso não é o que importa agora. Temos que procurar por Bella.-diss Carlisle

-Mas aonde iremos procurá-la?Já vimos que ela não mora mais com Charlie e Alice não pode vê-la, será muito difícil encontrá-la.-disse Jasper

-Vamos falar com os amigos dela.-disse Alice

-Vamos primeiro na casa da Angela. Ela deve saber de algo.-eu disse

-Ok, vamos!-disse Carlisle

Em poucos minutos estavamos em frente a casa de Angela. Eu e Alice fomos até a porta enquanto os outros esperavam perto do carro. Toquei a campanhia, alguns segundos depois abriram a porta. Era Angela. Quando nos viu, ela estacou. Pelos seus pensamentos pude ver que ela estava confusa e surpresa.

-Oi Angela!-disse Alice

-Oi Alice! Edward...-ela disse

-Tudo bem? Quanto tempo.-disse Alice

-Tô bem sim, e vocês?É, faz muito tempo que não nos vemos.-Angela falou

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Quando percebi que ninguém ia falar nada, eu comecei:

-Angela, nós precisamos falar com você. Já deve imaginar sobre o que seja.

-Não sei não. Por que vocês voltaram?-ela perguntou

-Nós voltamos por causa da Bella. Voltamos por ela.-disse Alice

-Vocês não cansam de fazê-la sofrer?-ela perguntou irritada

-Nós não queríamos...-Angela não me deixou terminar

-Ah, não queriam?Mas vocês fizeram!-ela disse

-Angela, você não entende. Nós tivemos que ir embora.-disse Alice

-E por que não continuaram onde estavam? Vocês devem ir embora de Forks. Bella já sofreu muito, vocês não imaginam o quanto.-ela disse

-Eu sei disso e estou muito arrependido de tê-la deixado. Mas eu ainda a amo e por isso voltei. Não aguento mais ficar longe dela. E é por isso que viemos falar com você. Nós precisamos saber onde ela está. -eu disse

-Bella ainda mora aqui em Forks mas não vou dizer aonde. -ela disse

Fiquei surpreso com essa hostilidade dela. Não conhecia esse lado de Angela.

-Não me levem a mal, mas é que eu não sei o que a volta de vocês irá causar a Bella. Não sei se será bom ou ruim, por isso prefiro não me meter.-ela disse

-Tudo bem, Angela. Obrigado por nos ouvir. Eu te entendo. Vocês gostava muito de Bella. E como nós fizemos mal a ela, você nos odeia. -disse Alice

-Não vou mentir pra vocês, eu realmente estou muito chateada com o que fizeram. Vocês não têm noção de como Bella sofreu. Muita coisa aconteceu na vida dela depois que vocês foram embora. Ela passou por muita coisa, e isso fez com que ela mudasse. Vocês vão entender quando encontrarem com ela.-ela disse

Nessa hora fique muito confuso. Angela estava bloqueando a mente dela. Não sei como ela fez isso. Será que ela sabe que posso ler mentes? Isso já está ficando muito esquisito.

-Bom, nós já vamos. Obrigado mesmo assim Angela. - eu disse

-De nada. Er...Até logo e boa sorte.-ela disse

-Obrigado.-disse Alice

Nos despedimos de Angela e fomos até onde os outros estavam.

-Bom, parece que vamos ter que nos virar sozinhos.- disse Emmett

-Parece que sim.-disse Alice triste

-Como será que ela está? Estou preocupada.-disse Esme

-Será que alguma outra pessoa poderia nos informar? Podemos procurar os outros amigos dela.-disse Rosalie

-Não vai adiantar. Se Angela, que era a mais calma, nos tratou daquele jeito, imagina os outros.-disse Jasper

-Jasper tem razão. Teremos que fazer isso sozinhos nos dividir. Eu vou com Esme, Emmett com Rose, Edward com Alice e encontraremos na frente do hospital as 18hs. Se alguém conseguir descobrir algo, ligue para os outros. -disse Carlisle

-Ok!-nós respondemos

Eu, Alice e Jasper procuramos em tudo o que é lugar e não conseguimos encontrá-la. Não conseguimos descobrir nada. Não sentíamos mais o cheiro de Bella em Forks e isso dificultou as buscas.E pelo que vejo os outros também não conseguiram nada, senão já teriam ligado.

Fomos ao encontro dos outros no local marcado. Chegando na frente do hospital, já estavam os quatro lá.

-Sinto muito Edward, não conseguimos descobrir nada.- disse Esme me abraçando.

-Tudo bem,mãe. Nós vamos encontrá-la. Eu sei disso.-eu disse

-Acho melhor irmos pra casa. Lá nós podemos conversar melhor.-disse Carlisle

Entramos em nossos carros e fomos pra casa. Quando chegamos vimos que nossos vizinhos estavam sentados no quintal da casa deles conversando. Eles nos viram e acenaram. Nós acenamos de volta e entramos em casa. Fomos todos pra sala e ficamos conversando por um bom tempo, até que o celular de Carlisle tocou.

-Alô!-ele diss

"Alô, Carlisle?"

-Ele mesmo.

"Oi Carlisle, é a Tanya."

-Oi Tanya, tudo bem?

"Tudo ótimo. E vocês?"

-Estamos bem.

"Que bom. Nossa quanto tempo. Vocês sumiram."

-Pois é. Digamos que as coisas não estavam muito boas. Então tivemos que sumir por um tempo.

"Humm...Bom, eu liguei para lhe dar uma notícia."

-Que notícia?

"Bom, é que vou me casar e liguei para convidá-los para o casamento."

-Nossa!Que notícia maravilhosa!

"Obrigada!O convite de vocês chegará em breve."

-Obrigada por lembrar de nós. Pode ter certeza que iremos.

"Espero mesmo que vocês compareçam hein! Afinal, vocês são da família."

-E quem é o noivo? Nós o conhecemos?

"Ainda não. Mas irão conhecê-lo antes do casamento."

-Que bom!

"Então é isso. Agora eu preciso desligar porque tenho umas coisas para resolver."

-Ok. Mande um beijo pra todos. E se precisar de algo é só falar.

"Pode deixar. Mande um beijo para todos ai também."

-Tá dado. Tchau!

"Tchau!"

Carlisle desligou o celular e olhou para nós. Eu já sabia o que ele ia falar, pude acompanhar a conversa pelos seus pensamentos.

-Então Carlisle. O que a Tanya queria?-perguntou Alice

-Ela ligou para avisar que vai e casar e nos convidou. -ele respondeu

-Sério? Que bom!Mas quando será?-perguntou Esme

-Ela disse que nossos convites chegarão em breve.-ele disse

-E quem é o noivo?-perguntou Emmett

-Não sei. Ela disse que nós vamos conhecê-lo antes do dia do casamento.-Carlisle disse

"Será que ela tá preparando esse casamento como uma armadilha para fazer o Edward casar com ela?" -pensou Emmett

Eu não acredito niss. Como o Emmett pode pensar uma coisa dessas? Só ele mesmo!

Tudo bem que Tanya sempre mostrou um interesse por mim, mas nunca dei esperanças a ela. Não como uma companheira que a vejo, e sim como uma irmã. E além do mais já faz um tempo que não a vejo. Espero, com todo o meu coração, que ela realmente tenha achado alguém pra ela. Afinal, Tanya é da família e eu quero vê-la feliz com alguém que a ame de verdade.


	9. Capítulo 9: Surpresas

**Capítulo 9: Surpresas**

**Edward Pov**

A notícia sobre o casamento de Tanya deixou todos surpresos. Não sabíamos que ela estava com alguém. Também, faz alguns anos que não vemos os Denalli.

Agora eu vejo como fui egoísta, fiz com que minha família ficasse longe dos amigos. Fiz minha família sofrer. Ah, se arrependimento matasse...

Estava perdido em meus pensamentos quando ouvi passos do lado de fora da casa, e segundos depois a campanhia tocou. Esme levantou-se e foi atender a porta.

-Oh! Olá meninos!-disse Esme

-Olá Esme! Desculpe incomodar, mas gostaríamos de saber se vocês estão afim de jogar baseball conosco.-disse Celly

-Opa! Já é!-disse Emmett correndo até a porta.

-Bom, acho que Emmett já respondeu por todos nós.-disse Alice fazendo todos rirem

Eu não estava afim de ir. Não estou com cabeça para baseball.

"Vamos Edward. Por favor! Sei que está preocupado com Bella, eu também estou. Nós vamos encontrá-la. Se ainda não a achamos é porque não está na hora. Vamos achá-la no momento certo."-pensou Alice

Todos os Cullens olharam pra mim, esperando minha resposta.

-Então vamos!-eu disse

-Obaaaa!-gritaram Celly e Alice juntas

Já vi que essas duas vão se dar muito bem.

-Só tem um problema...Não poderemos jogar porque hoje não vai chover.-disse Jasper

-Ah, isso não é um problema. Eu posso dar um jeito nisso.-disse Kris com um sorriso travesso

Eu e minha família olhamos pra ela confusos.

-Como assim?-perguntou Carlisle

-Espera, esse é o seu dom?-perguntou Alice

-Sim. Eu posso controlar o tempo.-disse Kris

Todos nós (Cullens) ficamos espantados.

-Nossa, que legal!!!-disse Emmett

-Só você tem dom?-perguntou Alice

-Não. Eles também têm. Guto tem o poder de teletransporte, Celly pode causar dor nas pessoas, Vlad tem o dom da hipnose e controle da mente, Davi consegue congelar e controlar o corpo de uma pessoa e Rodrigo tem o dom da Telepatia.-disse Kris

Nossa!Eles têm dons maravilhosos.

-Uau!!!!-disseram Alice e Emmett

-E vocês têm algum dom?-perguntou Vlad

-Sim. Eu posso ler mentes, Alice preve o futuro e Jasper pode sentir e controlar as emoções.-eu disse

Eles me olharam com os olhos arregalados.

-Você lê mentes?Deve ser demais!-disse Davi

-As vezes é legal, e também muito útil. Mas tem vezes que incomoda bastante. E tem uma coisa...Eu não consigo ler a mente de vocês. Não sei porque. Isso só aconteceu uma vez em toda a minha existencia. Vocês sabem o por que?-perguntei

Quando eu disse isso, eles estacaram e trocaram olhares. Percebi que estavam conversando pelos pensamentos, assim como eu e minha família fazemos.

Minha família também percebeu.

"Eles estão escondendo alguma coisa. Não gosto disso."-pensou Jasper

"Humm...Isso é muito estranho."-pensou Carlisle

"O que eu perdi?"-esse pensamento só podia ter vindo do Emmett né? O único retardado da família. Aff...

-Não sabemos por que.-disse Rodrigo

-Bom, vamos ou não jogar?-perguntou Celly

Olhei para os outros Cullens e vi que todos sabiam que eles estavam escondendo algo,(menos o Emmett, como sempre). Mas essa não era hora para falar sobre isso. É melhor deixar que eles contem quando estiverem prontos.

-Ok, vamos!-disse Carlisle

Todos nós saímos de casa e começamos a correr pela floresta. Esse jogo será interessante...

Bella Pov

Estava no quarto me arrumando para ir trabalhar, quando Lôrah entrou no quarto.

-Hei Bells...

-Sim?-perguntei

-Vim te avisar que vou pra casa do Digo. Quero matar as saudades do meu gato.-ela disse

-Ok. Se der, eu passo lá mais tarde.-eu disse

-Tá bom. Se você não for pra lá eu volto mais tarde, pra gente ver o seu vestido e o da Nessie.-ela disse

-Meu vestido?-perguntei

Não entendi essa. Eu já tinha comprado o vestido do casamento.

-Sim. Aquele que você comprou deixa pra usar na festa. Nós vamos ver outro para a cerimônia. Afinal, eu quero minha madrinha e minha daminha bem lindas, perfeitas.-ela disse

-Ahhhhhhhhhh...-eu gritei me jogando em cima dela.-Sério?

-Sim sua boba. Eu escolhi você e o Gustavo.-ela disse

-Que legal!-eu disse

-Eu sei! Bom, já vou indo amore. Até mais tarde.-ela disse

-Até Lôrah.-eu disse

Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu. E eu continei me arrumando para o trabalho...

**Edward Pov**

Já era umas 17hs quando estavamos voltando pra casa. A manhã foi boa. O jogo foi bem legal. Ficamos mais amigos dos nossos vizinhos. Eles são boas pessoas.

Estávamos chegando perto de casa quando vimos uma garota no quintal da casa vizinha. Quando Rodrigo viu a menina saiu correndo em direção a ela. Eu conheço essa garota. Quando cheguei perto, reconheci quem era e estaquei...


	10. Capítulo 10: Surpresas parte 2

**Capítulo 10: Surpresas 2**

**Edward Pov**

-Tanya?-eu disse

Ela se soltou do abraço do Rodrigo e veio na direção onde estava eu e minha família.

-Olá Edward.-ela disse enquanto me abraçava

-Oi Tanya.-respondi

-Olá pessoal.-ela diss indo cumprimentar os outros.

-Tanya, quanto tempo!-disse Esme

-Vocês se conhecem?-perguntou Rodrigo

-Sim. Eles são amigos da minha família. Na verdade, considero eles parte da família.-disse Tanya

-E pelo que vejo você também conhece o Rodrigo.-disse Alice

Tanya sorriu para o Rodrigo e depois olhou pra gente.

-Bom, eu gostaria de apresentá-los o meu noivo.- ela disse passando o braço pela cintura do Rodrigo.

Ah, agora eu entendi tudo.

-Oh!-todos da minha família disseram.

-Nossa, como o mundo é pequeno.-disse Emmett

-Que legal!-disse Alice

-É sim.-disse Tanya sorrindo

-E como estão as coisas para o casamento? Precisam de ajuda em algo?-perguntou Esme

-Se você quiser podemos te ajudar a arrumar as coisas. Podemos preparar seu casamento.-disse Alice empolgada

-Muito obrigada, mas uma amiga minha já resolveu tudo. Ela ficou muito empolgada com essa história de casamento que arrumou tudo em dois dias. Ela adora organizar festas.-disse Tanya

-E quem é ela?-perguntou Alice

Estava tão atento na conversa delas que nem me liguei em uma coisa intrigante...Eu não estou conseguindo ler a mente da Tanya também. Isso já está mais do que estranho. Tem alguma coisa errada. Será que estou perdendo meus poderes?

-Vocês vão ter a chance de conhecê-la mais tarde.-ela disse

-Ela vai vir aqui hoje?-perguntou Celly

-Ela disse que se der vem sim.-disse Tanya

-Tomara que aquela perua com saudades dela.-disse Kris

-Tomara mesmo.-disseram Vlad e Guto

-Bom, não vamos ficar aqui né gente. Por que não vamos todos lá pra casa?-disse Rodrigo

-É mesmo. Vamos pra lá ai vocês me contam o que fizeram nesses anos que estavam sumidos.-disse Tanya

-E você aproveita para nos contar como conheceu o Rodrigo e seus irmãos.-disse Alice

-Conto sim. Mas vamos entrar.-disse Tanya

Fomos todos em direção a casa do Rodrigo.

A casa: .

Tanya e Rodrigo abriram a porta e deram passagem pra gente entrar. Quando adentrei o local fiquei boquiaberto.

Logo na entrada tinha uma escada maravilhosa que dava acesso ao segundo andar.

A escada: .

Eles nos levaram até uma sala enorme e muito bonita.

A sala: .

Pediu pra gente ficar a vontade. Nó sentamos e começamos a conversar.

Tanya nos contou tudo que aconteceu com os Denally nesses anos que não nos vimos. Contou também que conheceu Rodrigo quando ele e os irmãos foram para o Alasca. Disse que acabou virando amiga deles e um tempo depois começou a sair com o Rodrigo.

Eu e minha família passamos o resto do dia na casa dos Watson. Sim, descobrimos que esse era o sobrenome deles. O dia foi muit o prazeroso.

Quando já era tarde nos despedimos e fomos pra casa.

_**Um mês depois...**_

**Bella Pov**

Não tô acreditando que já é hoje o casamento da Lôrah e do Rodrigo. Como o mês passou rápido e como foi entediante. Era casa-trabalho-casa. Já estava cansada dessa rotina.

Ainda bem que vai ter um festão pra eu curtir.

Eu e as meninas decidimos que nós arrumariamos juntas, por isso estão todas aqui na minha casa. Ontem passamos o dia todo em um spar, foi muito bom, até Nessie foi com agente.

Tinha acabado de lavar a louça do almoço quando olhei no relógio e vi que já era 15hs. É melhor começar a se arrumar logo, porque ainda temos que arrumar a Lôrah.

Fui pra sala onde estavam minha pequena e as meninas.

Avisei que ia começar a arrumar a Nessie. Subi com ela para o meu quarto, que estava uma bagunça, já que eu deixei tudo que vamos precisar em cima da minha cama. Dei um banho na Nessie, coloquei o vestido nela, passei uma maquiagem fraquinha e fiz um penteado nela. (Sim, eu fiz um curso de cabeleleiro e sou muito boa com os penteados que faço).Nessie estava linda.

Vestido da Nessie: .

Cabelo da Nessie: .

Mal terminei de arrumar Nessie, as meninas entram no quarto.

-Princesinha, como voce está linda!-disse Lôrah

-Tá mesmo, minha pequena.-disse Celly

-Está perfeita!-completou Kris

-Meninas parem de babar na Nessie e vão se arrumar logo. Nós ainda temos que arrumar e Lôrah e deixá-la deslumbrante.-eu disse

-Ok. Estamos indo.-disseram Celly e Kris enquanto pegavam seus vestidos colocavam em cima da minha cama.

-Ai, Bells...Estou doida para ver como ficou a decoração. Não sei pra que ter feito esse suspense todo, podia ter deixado eu ir com você arrumar o lugar.-disse Lôrah

-Nem pensar. Tinha um monte de gente pra fazer isso comigo. E além do mais, eu quero que seja surpresa. Ninguém viu como está. Só eu!huahau-eu disse

-Sua vaquinha. Você vai ver!-disse Lôrah

-Ah ta bom. Depois agente fala sobre isso. Agora deixa eu me arrumar logo.-eu disse indo para o banheiro.

Já estou imaginando a cara do pessoal quando ver a decoração. Vai ser hilário. Não tô querendo me gabar, mas ficou perfeito.

Tomei meu banho e fui para o quarto me arrumar. Coloquei meu vestido tomara que caia, sequei meu cabelo e fiz um penteado lindo. Passei uma maquiagem um pouco forte e coloquei meus acessórios básicos (minhas jóias, rsrs).

Vestido da Bella: .

Cabelo da Bella: .

Estava esperando Lôrah sair do banheiro quando duas loucas entraram no meu quarto gritando.

-Aê Bells, ta gata hein.-disse Celly sentando do meu lado.

-Correção: ESTAMOS. Olha pra vocês, estão lindas.-eu disse

E elas estavam mesmo.

Vestido da Celly: .

Cabelo da Celly: .

Vestido da Kris: .

Cabelo da Kris: .

Lôrah sai do banho e veio até onde estavamos, para que pudessemos arrumá-la.

Fiz Lôrah se sentar em uma cadeira e comecei a fazer o cabelo dela. Já tinha em mente que penteado iria fazer. Kris sentou na frente da Lôrah começou a maquiagem. Alguns minutos depois, dei um toque final no cabelo dela e Kris finalizou a maquiagem. Celly e eu pegamos o vestido e a ajudamos a se vestir. Quando acabamos de arrumá-la, ficamos impressionadas com o nosso trabalho. Lôrah estava linda!

Vestido da Lôrah: .

Penteado da Lôrah: .

Olhei no relógio e já era 17:45hs. Ainda bem que vai ser aqui perto.

Pegamos as alianças, o buquê e nossas bolsinhas e descemos as escadas. Quando saimos de casa a limusine já estava esperando a noiva.

Limusine: .

Por dentro: .

Eu, Celly e Kris iamos no meu carro, mas Lôrah pertubou agente para que fossemos com ela, pois não queria ir sem agente. Acabou que fomos todas de limusine mesmo.


	11. Capítulo 11: O Reencontro

**Capítulo 11: O Reencontro**

**Edward Pov**

Já se passou um mês desde que chegamos em Forks e não soubemos nada da Bella. Estou começando a achar que ela não mora mais em Forks.

Hoje é o casamento da Tanya e do Rodrigo. Todos aqui em casa estão animados. Soube vai ter um festão que vai rolar a madrugada. Isso não vai ser problema, já que não dormimos.

Ah como eu queria que Bella estivesse aqui comigo.

Olhei para o relógio e já era 17:30hs. Estava acabando de me arrumar quando uma Alice saltitante entrou no meu quarto.

-Já está pronto Ed? Só falta você. Vamos logo.-disse ela

-Já to pronto Alice. Vamos!-eu disse

Saimos do quarto e fomos para a sala. Realmente só faltava eu. Parei ainda na escada e olhei para eles.

Meu pai e meus irmãos estavam chiques e as meninas estavam lindas.

Esme estava com um vestido de seda azul, que ia até seus pés, com babado que iam de seus ombros e se encontravam no vão entre seus seios. Seu cabelo estava com uma pequena parte presa no alto da cabeça e o resto caia em cachos até seus ombros, com sua franja para o lado, presa atrás de sua orelha. Ela estava deslumbrante.

O vestido de Alice era tomara-que-caia rosa, que ia até seus pés. Era apertado até a altura de sua coxa e possuia três camadas de babados, que iam dos joelhos até os pés. Seu cabelo estava preso no alto da cabeça, com algumas presilhas de flores espalhadas por ele, e sua franja cai em seus olhos. Ela estava linda.

Rosalie estava com um vestido verde, de seda, que também ia até seus pés. Ele era bastante apertado ao seu corpo, delineando suas curvas. Possuia um decote que descia até abaixo do seu seio e uma fenda que ia de sua coxa até seus pés, o que deixava sua perna direita a mostra. Seus cabelos estavam parecidos com os de Esme, porém desciam em caxos soltos até o meio de suas costas. Estava tão linda e deslumbrante como Esme e Alice.

Nos dividimos em dois carros. Eu e Jasper fomos com Alice no carro dela. E os outros foram na Mercedes de Carlisle.

Foi fácil encontrar o local da festa. A estrada que dava para a casa estava toda iluminada, com lâmpadas aos pés das árvores, iluminando todo o caminho.

Logo avistamos a casa. Na verdade era uma mansão. E estava bem decorada. Tinha um enorme jardim em frente a mão, com várias árvores e plantas totalmente decoradas. Nas árvores se encontravam pendurados uns recipientes de vidro chiques com uma vela dentro, dando uma ar mais elegante ao local. Haviam mesas e cadeiras espalhadas por todos os cantos.

Estacionamos nossos carros e os dirigimos a entrada da mansão. Esme, Rosalie e Alice ficaram deslumbradas com a decoração. Quando adentramos a mansão elas ofegaram.

Pude perceber, logo na entrada, que a mansão era muito bonita e elegante. Havia milhares de flores brancas, que estavam em vasos de vidros, espalhadas por toda a entrada da mansão.

A mansão estava linda, foi muito bem decorada.

O pessoal da recepção nos levou até a capela e nos encaminhou até umas cadeiras. Sentamos bem perto do altar. A igreja estava muito bonita. O corredor estava decorado com tecidos brancos que desciam até o chão e davam um enorme contraste com o tapete vermelho sangue. Na ponta dos bancos haviam vários buquês de flores vermelhas, que davam um ar completamente romântico a ocasião.

Olhei no relógio e já era 17:58hs. Rodrigo entrou e foi ficar no altar junto com o padre. Estavamos prestando atenção nos convidados que chegavam, quando uma senhora veio e pediu que Carlisle a acompanhasse pois uma pessoa queria falar com ele. Carlisle olhou pra mim confuso, eu vi pelos pensamentos da moça o que era e contei pra ele, que abriu um sorriso e seguiu a moça.

-O que ela estava pensando Ed? O que ela queria com ele?-perguntou Alice

Todos da família olharam pra mim esperando a resposta.

-Vocês vão ver.-eu disse deixando todos mais curiosos ainda. Ri internamente com a careta que eles fizeram.

Voltei minha atenção pra igreja e percebi que tinha uns humanos presentes. Só que eu não consigo sentir o cheiro deles, mas ouço o coração. Olhei para minha família e vi que estavam tão confusos quanto eu. Olharam pra mim e eu dei de ombros. Isso tudo já está muito estranho mesmo.

De repente começou a tocar a marcha nupcial. Todos os olhares voltaram-se para a entrada da igreja.

As portas se abriram e por elas passaram uma garotinha muito linda. Deve ter uns 3 anos. Ela tinha os cabelos num tom de cobre iguais aos meus e seus olhos eram chocolates. Nessa hora meus pensamentos foram logo pra Bella. Como essa garotinha parece com ela. Se vampiros pudessem ter filhos eu juraria que essa pequenina era minha filha. Chega desses pensamentos Edward, você não pode ter filhos. Acorda pra vida e para de sonhar...

Dei um sorriso triste e continei olhando para a igreja. Depois da garotinha entrou Celly e Davi de mãos dadas. Celly estava muito bonita. Segundos depois entrou Kris e Vlad. Kris também estava muito bonita.

Quando eles nos avistaram acenaram e continuaram andando em direção ao altar. Logo depois deles entraram Kate e Garret, que quando passaram por nós também acenaram. Acompanhei eles com o olhar e só então percebi Irina sentada no outro lado junto com outra vampira. Voltei meu olhar para a entrada da igreja e nessa hora vi uma moça com um vestido vermelho tomara que caia , que ia até seus pés. Ela tinha os cabelos num tom chocolate iguais aos da minha Bella. Sacudi minha cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos e voltei a prestar atenção nela. Ela estava de costas e abraçando alguém, notei que era Tanya. Guto estava do lado dela. Quando ela se virou eu estaquei e meu corpo se enrijeceu. Não acredito no que estou vendo. Se eu estivesse vivo tenho certeza que meu coração estaria a mil por hora. Milhares de emoçoes se passaram por mim agora. Por um momento pareceu que meu coração voltou a bater. Percebi que todos da minha família ofegaram ao meu lado, quando viram quem era. Solucei alto e Alice me abraçou. Olhei pra minha família e vi que Alice e Esme também choravam...um choro sem lágrimas.

-Finalmente a encontramos. É ela Alice...A mulher da minha vida, meu grande amor...Minha Bella...


	12. Capítulo 12: O Reencontro parte 2

**Capítulo 12: O Reencontro - parte 2**

**Bella Pov**

Fomos o caminhos todo conversando. Lôrah estava super ansiosa. Quando a limusine parou, nós descemos e olhamos para a mansão.

-Nossa Bells, tá lindo! Ficou perfeito!-disse Celly

-Você não viu nada. Tem que ver como está lá dentro.-eu disse

-Como você conseguiu arrumar essa mansão para fazer o casamento? Ela é divina!-disse Kris

-É mesmo. Foi fácil por essa mansão é de uma amiga minha. Tem uma parte que ela só usa para festas e eventos. -eu disse

Olhei no relógio e já era 17:58hs.

-Meninas, vamos logo.-eu disse

Entramos na mansão que estava vazia, pois todos os convidados já estavam na capela. As meninas ficavam olhando para cada coisinha. Quando entramos em uma sala que dá acesso a entrada da capela encontramos os meninos e junto com eles estavam Kate e Garret. Todos olharam pra Lôrah.

-Nossa irmã, você está lindonaaa.-disse Kate

-Está mesmo.-concordou Garret

-Obrigado. Cadê o Rodrigo?-perguntou Lôrah

-Já está com o padre.-disse Guto

-Oi Bells.-disse Kate enquanto me abraçava

-Oi Kate.-respondi

-Oi princesinha.-disse Kate pegando Nessie no colo.

-Oi tia Kate.-Nessie respondeu

-Olá pequena. Como você está?-disse Garret dando um beijo na testa de Nessie

-Estou muito bem titio.-respondeu

Pedi licença e fui falar com a senhora que iria tocar a marcha nupcial. Falei que já podia começar a tocar.

Voltei para onde o pessoal estava e disse:

-Gente, vai começar. Cada um nos seus lugares,por favor.

-Sim senhora.-disseram Guto, Vlad e Davi em uníssono fazendo todos rirem.

Cada um foi para o seu lugar e a música começou.

Fui até Nessie e ajeitei seu vestido. Dei um beijo em sua testa e disse:

-Você está linda minha pequena.

-Obrigada mamãe.-ela respondeu

-Você lembra de tudo que ensaiamos né?-perguntei

-Lembro sim mamãe.-ela disse

-Está pronta?-perguntei

-Sim.-ela respondeu

-Então já pode ir.-eu disse

Os meninos abriram a porta da capela e Nessie entrou. Eu fui para o meu lugar e esperei a minha vez. Depois de Nessie entraram Celly e Davi, e logo após entraram Kris e Vlad. Enquanto Kate e Garret se preparavam para entrar, virei para a Lôrah e falei:

-Amiga, é agora. Arrasa! Boa sorte!

-Obrigado amiga, por tudo!-ela disse me abraçando.

Quando me virei para entrar vi a senhora que me ajudou com a decoração conversando com um moço alto e loiro. Ele me lembrava muito o Carlisle. Fiquei por um tempinho olhando para ele. Quando o moço ia se virar, Guto me puxou e disse:

-Vamos. É a nossa vez.

-Er...Vamos!-respondi

Enlacei meu braço com o do Guto e entramos. Todos olharam pra nós dois. Olhei pra ele e sorri. Ele retribuiu meu sorriso e disse:

-Você está linda!

-Eu sei.-respondi

Ele me olhou e arqueou uma sombrancelha.

-Tô brincando. Mas obrigado pelo elogio. Você também está lindo.-eu disse rindo

-Obrigado.-ele disse

Olhei para o altar e vi Rodrigo. Ele estava lindo e super estava de um lado dele, em frente a fileira da esquerda, e Kate e Garret estavam do outro lado, em frente a fileira da direita. Quando chegamos no altar ficamos ao lado de Nessie. Celly, Davi, Kris e Vlad estavam sentados na primeira fileira, de frente pra gente. De repente ouvi vários "Ohh" e olhei para a entrada da capela. Tanya estava linda. Mas não foi isso que me chamou a atenção. Quando percebi quem estava ao seu lado estaquei. Lôrah estava entrando acompanhada de Carlisle...

Então era ele mesmo que estava conversando com aquela senhora lá fora. Mas de onde Lôrah conhece Carlisle?

Nessa hora me veio um pensamento...Se Carlisle está aqui, será que os outros também estão? Será que "ele" também está aqui?

Acho que não. Afinal, não tem porque ele voltar. Peraí, o que estou pensando? Só porque o Carlisle está aqui, não quer dizer que os Cullens voltaram. Mas bem que eu queria que isso tivesse acontecido. Ou não? Ai, meu Deus, estou tão confusa. Só os Cullens mesmo pra causar todas essas emoções em mim de uma vez só.

Carlisle entregou Tanya para o Rodrigo e foi se sentar. Eu não olhei para ele, mas senti seus olhos em mim. Confesso que senti uma felicidade enorme ao vê-lo e queria correr para abraçá-lo, pois o tenho como um pai. Mas me segurei por dois motivos. Primeiro porque essa não é a hora certa para isso e segundo porque eu não quero que ele veja o que a presença dele causou em mim. Não quero que ele saiba que fiquei feliz por vê-lo. Quero que pense que não ligo mais para eles, que sou indiferente, mesmo que isso seja mentira. Quero vê-los pagar por tudo o que me fizeram passar.

Ignorei a presença dele e prestei atenção no casamento.

No meio da cerimônia, Nessie pegou em minha mão e me mostrou que queria sentar. A levei até onde Celly estava, fiz ela se sentar voltei para o altar. Nessa hora senti olhares em cima de mim, mas ignorei. Queria muito olhar para os convidados para saber se os outros também estavam aqui, mas não o fiz.

Na hora da troca das alianças, Nessie se levantou e veio até o altar. Entregou as alianças ao padre e veio para o meu lado. Essa foi a parte mais emocionante. Eles mesmos escreveram os seus votos e ficou lindo. Guto percebeu que eu estava chorando e olhou pra mim. Ele pegou minha mão e me deu um beijo na testa.

A cerimônia acabou e ainda estavamos de mãos dadas. Tânya e Rodrigo começaram a andar em direção a saida da capela. Quando eu e Guto fomos segui-los, não aguentei e olhei para os convidados. Passei meus olhos pela igreja e vi várias pessoas conhecidas. Mas foi só quando olhei para onde Celly e o pessoal estavam que achei o que procurava e tive minhas perguntas respondidas. Fiquei sem reação, não conseguia me mexer, pois perto de onde eu estava e olhando pra mim estavam os sete Cullens. Isso mesmo, todos eles. Passei meus olhos por cada um deles, parando no Edward. Ele estava lindo, perfeito. Percebi que os outros Cullens ficaram nos encarando, observando nossas reações. Eu queria desviar meus olhos dos deles, mas foi impossível. Meu coração estava acelerado e minhas mãos suavam. Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, até que Guto me puxou. Fomos pra fora da capela com Nessie na nossa frente. Todos caminhamos em direção ao salão, que era ali mesmo na mansão. Tanya e Rodrigo estavam a frente dos convidados.

Passamos por uma ponte, que estava decorada com flores e luzes rosas, e fomos em direção a outra entrada.

Entramos no salão e os convidados foram em direção as mesas.

Celly e Kris vieram para junto de mim e da Nessie e Guto foi ficar com os meninos.

-Bells, tô boba. Você caprichou na decoração. Tá tudo perfeito.-disse Celly

O salão estava decorado com vários tecidos da cor lilás que caiam do teto ao chão. Haviam várias mesas de vidros com enfeites na cor também lilás, assim como a luz ambiente.

-Obrigada.-respondi

-Meninas, esta noite vamos nos divertir bastante. Só vai dar nós três e a Lôrah na pista de dança. -disse Kris

-Yeah, Baby!-dissemos eu e Celly juntas e caimos na gargalhada

Procuramos uma mesa e sentamos. Logo depois os meninos vieram até nossa mesa e sentaram também. Ficou nessa ordem: Guto, eu, Nessie, Davi, Celly, Vlad e Kris. Ficamos conversando e olhando os convidados. Queriamos ir falar com os noivos mas eles estavam cercados de pessoas, então resolvemos esperar.

Quando olhei para entrada do salão meu corpo enrijeceu. Os Cullens estavam adentrando o local.

-Bells, está tudo bem?-perguntou Celly e todos me olharam.

-Gente, lembra que eu contei pra vocês que quando vim pra Forks conheci uma família de vampiros?-perguntei

-A família do vampiro que você namorou?-perguntou Kris

-Do pai da...-Disse Celly olhando pra Nessie que estava distraída.

-Aqueles que te abandonaram?-perguntou Vlad

Quando ele disse isso senti meu coração apertar.

-Sim. Eles mesmo.-eu disse

-O que tem eles?-perguntou Davi preocupado

-Eles estão aqui.-eu disse

-O quê?-disseram os cinco juntos

-Onde?-perguntou Guto olhando pelo salão

-Aqueles que estão falando com os noivos.-eu disse

-Os Cullens?-perguntou Kris

-Vocês conhecem eles?-perguntei chocada, pois eu nunca disse o nome deles

-Sim. Se lembra que eu te contei que tinhamos novos vizinhos?São eles!-disse Celly

Arregalei meus olhos. Como assim?

-Então eles voltaram...-pensei alto

-Eles já estão aqui a mais de um mês. Vieram pra Forks no dia em que o Rodrigo fez aquela festa para comemorar o noivado. Eles até foram na festa.-disse Davi

-Ainda bem que não fui naquela festa.-eu disse

-Você quer conversar sobre isso?-perguntou Guto

-Não. Não quero falar aproveitar a festa.-eu disse

-É assim que se fala amiga.-disse Celly

-Mamãe, quero ir no banheiro.-disse Nessie

-Ok. Vamos lá.-eu disse

Aproveitei pra me olhar no espelho e ver como a maquiagem estava. Quando Nessie acabou peguei na sua mão e saimos do banheiro.

-Mamãe, vamos falar com a dinda e o titio agora?-perguntou

-Você quer ir agora?-perguntei

-Sim.-ela disse

-Então vamos!-eu falei indo até os noivos e levando Nessie comigo.

-Dinda e titio, parabéns pelo casamento. Quero que vocês dois sejam muito felizes, pois vocês merecem.-disse Nessie pulando no colo do Rodrigo

Eu ainda não me acostumei com essa inteligência dela. Apesar de ter aparência de uma criança de 2 anos, ela tem a mente de uma de 6.

-Ô minha princesa, obrigado. Você é a daminha mais linda que eu já vi.-disse Rodrigo dando um beijo nela.

-É, obrigado minha pequena.-disse Tanya pegando Nessie do colo do Rodrigo a abraçando.

-Bom, faço minhas as palavras de Nessie.- eu disse abraçando os dois de uma vez.

-Ahhhhh, nós também queremos.-disseram Celly e Kris pulando em cima de nós quatro.

-Nós tambémmmmmm.-disseram Guto, Vlad e Davi imitando as meninas.

Os cinco se juntaram a nós no abraço e gritaram:

-"Viva aos noivos"...Huuuuuuuu...

Todos os convidados olharam pra gente nessa hora. Os cinco malucos não pararam, pelo contrário gritaram mais alto ainda, atraindo mais atenção. O cara que tava filmando veio e ficou com a câmera só no nosso grupo. O fotógrafo também veio e começou a tirar várias fotos. De repente Nessie pulou para o meu colo e começou a gritar: "Viva aos pombinhos, viva aos noivos". Nessa hora agente só via os flashs da câmera. De repente várias pessoas começaram a gritar também, eu não aguentei e fui na onda do povo.

Celly e Kris viraram os dois um de frente para o outro e começaram um novo coro: "Beijaa...Beijaa"

Nós seis fizemos uma roda em volta deles e continuamos a gritar. Eles deram um beijo apaixonado, digno de novela. Então gritamos:"Uhhhhhhhhhhh" e demos outro abraço grupal.

Depois paramos com a algazarra e voltamos pra mesa.

Começamos a falar sobre esse nosso ataque e caimos na risada. Estávamos todos rindo, quando alguém, que eu conhecia muito bem, falou atrás de mim:

-Podemos nos juntar a vocês?


	13. Capítulo 13: Discussão

**Capítulo 13: A Discussão**

**Bella Pov**

Olhei pra trás e vi Alice sorrindo pra mim. Não pude evitar quando um sorriso de pura felicidade se formou em meu rosto. Apesar de tudo eu amo essa baixinha, sempre vou amar, aconteça o que acontecer. Quando olhei pra trás vi todos os outros Cullens, que estavam parados esperando a minha resposta. Nessa hora meu sorriso desapareceu do meu rosto. Eu tinha que ser forte, tinha que mostrar que sou outra Bella.

Olhei para meus amigos e percebi que todos estavam em silêncio, esperando que eu respondesse. Eles sabiam o quanto isso era difícil pra mim. Guto pegou em minha mão, fazendo com que meus olhos parassem nele, e assentiu com a cabeça, dizendo que eu devia responder sim. Acenei com a cabeça e voltei meu olhar para os Cullens, que perceberam essa troca de olhares entre eu e Guto.

-Claro que podem!Fiquem a vontade.-eu disse sorrindo como se eu estivesse feliz. E eles acreditaram. Mas só era mentira. Sim...nesses anos eu aprendi a mentir muito bem. Mudei completamente. Mas ainda tenho um pouco da antiga Bella dentro de mim, que agora estava despertando de novo ao ver os Cullens. Mas eu não serei mas aquela garota boba e frágil. Não mesmo!

Eles juntaram outra mesa com a nossa e sentaram entre Guto e Kris. Ninguém disse nada, e o silêncio na mesa já estava incomodando. Percebi que eles queriam falar comigo, mas fingi que eles nem estavam na mesa e fiquei conversando com Guto. Nossas vozes eram as únicas que se ouviam, até que Tanya e Rodrigo apareceram.

-E aí pessoal, gostando da festa?-perguntou Rodrigo

-E irmãozinho, a festa só vai começar quando agente for pra pista de dança.-disse Vlad fazendo todos rirem

-Então porque não vão pra lá?-perguntou Tanya

-Vamos deixar os outros convidados achando que estão abalando. Deixa eles aproveitarem um pouco, porque quando agente for pra lá só vai dar agente.-disse Kris e mais uma vez todos riram.

Rodrigo veio para o meu lado e colocou as mãos nos meus ombros.

Então vocês já conheceram minha irmã?-perguntou

Todos os Cullens nos olharam com os olhos arregalados. Isso não passou despercebido por Rodrigo mas ele nada falou.

-É claro né maninho.-eu respondi sorrindo pra ele e falei em seus pensamentos: "Depois eu te conto". Ele entendeu e foi logo mudando de assunto.

-Bom, se eu não ver vocês na pista de dança daqui a 10 minutos, eu volto e puxo vocês pelos cabelos, ouviram.-perguntou Rodrigo

-Sim senhor.-responderam os meninos

Os noivos se despediram e foram dar atenção aos outros convidados.

Guto se levantou e foi falar com uns amigos que estavam em uma mesa do outro lado do salão. Alice aproveitou que a cadeira do meu lado estava vazia se sentou nela.

-Oh Bella. Que saudades de você!-ela disse me abraçando

Percebi que todos na mesa ficaram atonitos com esse gesto dela e receosos com a minha reação. Desviei meu olhar para o salão. Alice ainda estava com os seus braços ao meu redor. Dentro de mim ocorria uma guerra entre o coração e a razão. Suspirei e passei meus braços ao redor de seus ombros.

-Eu também Alice. Eu também...-eu disse

Ela segurou em minhas mãos e olhou em meus olhos. Se ela pudesse, com certeza estaria chorando agora. Senti meus olhos se encherem de água mas me contive. Eu não iria chorar de forma alguma na frente deles.

-Bells, eu quero te pedir perdão. Eu sei que...-ela começou mas não deixei ela terminar.

-Alice, agora não é hora pra isso. Hoje é o casamento de meu irmão e só isso importa. Não fale nada, por favor.-falei um pouco grossa

-Tudo bem, Bells. -ela disse triste.-Então quer dizer que vocês são irmãos?

Olhei pra Celly e perguntei:

-Rodrigo contou a história de vocês para os eles?

-Sim. Contou no dia em que nos conhecemos.-ela respondeu

"Certo" eu disse por pensamentos. "Vou contar pra eles a verdade."

Celly afirmou com a cabeça. Os Cullens perceberam.

Me virei para Alice e comecei.

-Na verdade, ele é meu tio. Mas nossa relação parece mais com de irmãos. Então decidimos que seríamos irmãos. -eu disse

-Humm...Então o irmão que ele disse que achou aqui em Forks era o Charlie?-perguntou Carlisle

-Isso mesmo.-respondi

-E como Charlie está?-perguntou Alice

Nessa hora senti meu coração apertar novamente e senti meus olhos se encherem de água. Olhei para a pista de dança para que eles não olhassem em meus olhos e vissem tristeza. Novamente todos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Quando recuperei minha postura, voltei meu olhar para os Cullens. Edward me olhava intensamente e por um momento vi dor em seus olhos, ou imaginei ter visto. Esme me olhava de um jeito maternal, sorri pra ela e fui correspondida. Rosalie não tirava os olhos de Nessie,que estava totalmente distraida olhando tudo a sua volta, e isso me incomodou muito. Os outros me fitavam curiosos. De repente, uma garotinha apareceu do meu lado e disse, enquanto pulava no meu colo.

-Oi titia Bellaaaa!

-Oi pequena. Tudo bem?-perguntei enquanto a ajeitava no meu colo.

-To bem titia.-ela respondeu

-Tá sozinha Bec?Cadê aquela vaca da sua mãe?-perguntei

-Ela ta ali ó.-ela disse apontando para um lugar.-Tia Bells, a Nessie pode ir brincar comigo?-perguntou descendo do meu colo e ficando ao lado de Nessie

Nessie pulou no meu colo e disse:

-Por favor, mamãe. Deixar eu brincar com a Bec.-Pediu com aquela carinha do gato de botas do filme do Shrek. Aquela que ninguém resiste.

-Ok filha. Pode ir. Mas toma cuidado e vê se fica perto ma mesa da Lisa ta bom?-perguntei (Lisa é a mãe da Bec, e minha amiga.)

-Obrigado mamã amoooooo!-disse Nessie me dando um beijo no rosto e me abraçando

Bec pulou em mim também e se juntou ao abraço.

-Obrigado titia. Você é a melhor tia do mundooo.-ela disse

Revirei os olhos e sorri. Elas desceram do meu colo e sairam correndo. Fiquei olhando elas correrem até a mesa de Lisa e Nessie dando um abraço nela. Senti olhares em mim e já sabia de quem era. Suspirei e olhei para os Cullens. Acertei na mosca. Todos me olhavam confusos. Eu não queria que eles soubessem que eu tenho uma filha, não agora. Mas eu já sabia que isso ia ser dificil de esconder. Ainda mais agora que temos amigos em comum. Bom, eles podem saber que Nessie é minha filha, mas não vão saber que é filha do Edward. Isso não!

-Ela...Ela é sua filha?-perguntou uma Alice chocada

-Sim.-respondi

-Como assim? Você a adotou?-perguntou Esme

-Não! Ela é minha filha de sangue mesmo. Eu a concebi em meu ventre.-disse sem paciência.

Todos arregalaram os olhos e ficavam olhando de Nessie para Edward e para mim, notando as semelhanças.

-Impossível!-sussurou Rosalie apenas para que seus irmãos ouvissem, porém eu escutei.

-Quem é o pai dela?-perguntou Carlisle

Meus amigos me olharam, esperando minha resposta. Kris fez que não com a cabeça, para que eu não contasse nada.

-Vocês não conhecem. Ele não é daqui. -eu respondi

-Então de onde ele é?-perguntou Alice cruzando os braços. Eu sabia aonde ela queria chegar e isso não irá acontecer. Resolvi tirar essas suspeitas da mente deles.

-Não interessa. -eu disse seca

-Por que você não quer nos falar? Tô começando a achar que você está escondendo algo.-disse Rosalie

Fiquei apavorada mas consegui disfarçar. Olhei para Rosalie e disse:

-Deixa de ser besta. Você sabe muito bem que vampiros não podem ter filhos.-eu disse ríspida

-E quando foi que eu disse isso? Acho que você está...-ela ia dizendo quando eu a interrompi

-Ah...pelo amor de Deus! Vocês acham mesmo que eu sou idiota e não percebi que VOCÊS estavam olhando pra mim, pra Nessie e pro Edward tentando achar uma coisa que não existe.-eu falei perdendo o pouco de paciencia que eu tinha

Celly veio para o meu lado e me segurou, já sabendo o que eu estava prestes a fazer. Senti que algo estava tentando atravessar meu escudo e meu olhar foi instintivamente para Jasper.

-Não adianta, você não vai conseguir fazer isso. Está perdendo seu tempo.-eu disse sarcastica

-O quê?-perguntou Alice

-Como você...O que...-Jasper dizia palavras desconexas, tentando formular uma pergunta coerente, em vão.

Senti que meus olhos estavam mudando de cor e virei meu rosto para o outro lado.

-O que foi isso?-perguntou Carlisle

-Vocês não me conhecem mais. Eu não sou igual aquela Bella que vocês conheciam. Eu...-estava dizendo quando Vlad me interrompeu

-Vamos tomar um pouco de ar. Você está confusa.-ele disse me lançando um olhar reprovador.

-Vamos. -eu disse saindo do salão sem olhar pra trás. Mas acho que é tarde demais. Eles já viram meus olhos.

Quando já estavamos do lado de fora, me sentei em uma cadeira e coloquei minhas mãos na cabeça. Senti que Vlad se sentou do meu lado. Os outros ficaram no salão.

-Se acalme. Quase que eles descobriram sobre você. Tem que ter mas cuidado.-ele disse

-Eu sei. Mas quando percebi o que eles estavam pensando eu fiquei com medo deles tirarem a Nessie de mim.-eu disse soluçando

-Calma Bells, não fique assim. Eles não vão tirá-la de você. Nós não vamos deixar. -ele disse

-Eu sei que vocês não permitiriam que tal coisa acontecesse, mas mesmo assim eu tenho medo.-falei

-Você sabe que um dia ele ou qualquer outro Cullen vai descobrir né? Tem que estar preparada, minha irmã. -ele disse

-Eu vou estar. Mas só com a ajuda de vocês.-eu disse

-Sempre estaremos contigo Bellinha. Afinal, somos uma família. -ele disse me abraçando

-Obrigado irmão.-eu disse retribuindo o abraço.


	14. Capítulo 14: Suspeitas

**Capítulo 14: Suspeitas**

**Edward Pov**

Wow! O que foi isso? Como assim Bella já é mãe? A ficha ainda não caiu, nem pra mim nem pra minha família. Quando a criança chamou Bella de mãe todos nós arregalamos os olhos e ficamos estáticos. Confesso que não acreditei quando Bella me contou que a garotinha era sua filha de sangue mesmo. Mas quando olhei melhor para a pequenina vi que ela tem os olhos de Bella. Percebi também que ela tem algumas semelhanças comigo, o cabelo,o formato do rosto,entre outras coisas. Por um momento imaginei que vampiros pudessem ter filhos e que aquela garotinha era minha filha. Minha família pensou a mesma coisa que eu, pois ficaram olhando pra mim, pra pequena e pra Bella. Rosalie e Alice ainda tentaram tirar alguma coisa dela, mas não conseguiram. Só deixaram a Bella muito irritada, de um jeito que eu nunca vi antes.

E o que Bella quis dizer quando falou que nós não a conheciamos mais? Estou muito confuso. Isso tudo está muito estranho.

Ficou um silêncio constrangedor na nossa mesa. Ninguém queria falar nada. Guto se voltou pra nossa mesa e disse:

-O que houve com a Bella?

-Não houve nada demais. Ela ficou um pouco irritada, mas Vlad a levou para tomar um pouco de ar fresco.

Ele olhou pra minha família com uma cara estranha e se sentou.

Alguns minutos depois, Bella voltou para o salão com Vlad. Veio até nossa mesa e se sentou no mesmo lugar de antes, ao lado de Guto. Ele pegou em suas mãos e olhou em seus olhos, mas não disse nada. Parecia que estavam tendo uma conversa por pensamentos. Percebi que ele sente algo a mais por Bella, por causa dos olhares que ele lança nela. É um olhar de apaixonado. Isso me deixou irado. Como ele ousa tocar em Bella? E por que ela deixa. Tudo o que eu fiz foi em vão. Fui embora pra protegê-la e quando volto ela está cercada de vampiros. E pior ainda, é parte da família.

Eu queria pedir desculpas pra Bella. Fiquei na dúvida se ia ou não. Quando abri a boca pra falar Carlisle disse por pensamento:

"Edward, é melhor não falar com ela agora. Dê um tempo pra ela."

"Coitada. Bella sofreu muito. Não consigo vê-la assim. Isso me parte o coração. Preciso fazer algo."-pensou Esme

De repente, Rosalie se levantou e puxou Bella para um abraço, deixando todos espantados.

-Me desculpe, Bella. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Me perdoa. É que eu fiquei tão esperançosa achando que vampiros pudessem ter filhos que acabei tentando te pressionar a afirmar as minhas suspeitas. Eu fiquei tão cega, que queria te forçar a falar algo que é impossível de acontecer. Mas se isso pudesse acontecer, se essa menina fosse filha do Edward eu iria ficar muito feliz. Já que eu não posso ter um filho, eu iria me contentar em ter uma sobrinha, e cuidaria dela como se fosse minha filha. Me desculpe por isso.-disse Rosalie entre os soluços.

Para minha surpresa, Bella correspondeu ao abraço de Rose e disse:

-Tudo bem, Rose. Eu também agi errado. Eu te que vai ser triste pra vocês, mas Nessie não é filha do Edward.

Quando ela disse isso eu fiquei muito triste. Como eu gostaria de dar um filho pra Bella. Como eu gostaria que essa menina fosse minha filha.

-Será que agente pode conhecê-la?-perguntou Alice.

Bella trocou olhares com seus irmãos.

-Tudo bem. Mas não agora. Deixem ela brincar um pouco e depois eu apresento vocês.-Bella disse

-Ok. -disse Alice triste.

-Bella nós gostaríamos de conversar com você.-disse Carlisle

-Olha, eu vou ser sincera com vocês. Eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de ter essa conversa. Não me interessa o que vocês têm pra falar.-eu disse seca

-Minha querida, eu sei que é difícil pra você, mas nós temos como explicar. Você é uma garota esperta, sei que vai entender.-disse Esme com um tom maternal.

Isso amoleceu um pouco a Bella.

-Por favor, Bells. Ouça o que agente tem pra falar.-disse Alice

-Eu não estou afim de falar sobre isso agora. Como eu já disse antes, só o que importa hoje é esse casamento. Eu vim pra curtir a festa e é isso que vou fazer. E, por favor não toquem mais nesse assunto...-Bella foi interrompida

-Mas Bells, nós...-Alice estava dizendo quando Bella fez um sinal para que ela parasse de fala.

-Me deixe terminar de falar, Alice.-disse Bella

-Ok-disse Alice

-Eu nao quero mais falar sobre isso por hoje. Mas eu vou pensar em dar uma chance para vocês se explicarem. Só não quero pensar mais nisso agora, ok?-disse Bella

-Ò Bells, obrigado.-disse Alice abraçando Bella

-Alice, eu disse que vou pensar. Ainda não dei a minha resposta.-disse Bella

-Eu sei. Mas isso já é um passo.-disse Alice

De repente começou a tocar um música (Promiscuous girls-Nelly Furtado). Celly e Kris olharam pra Bella sorrindo e disseram:

-Amigaaa, é a nossa música.

Bella se levantou e começou a rir. Olhou para as meninas e disse:

-E o que vocês ainda estão fazendo ai sentadas. Vamos aproveitar a festa.

-Vamos mostrar para essas pessoas como se dança.-disse Kris

-Agora é a nossa vez. Só vai dar agente naquela -disse Celly puxando Bella e Kris para a pista de dança, onde elas sumiram no meio da multidão

Guto, Vlad e Davi se levantaram e foram atrás das meninas. Só ficou eu e minha família na mesa.

-Nossa. Nunca pensei que um dia iria ver Bellinha tão nervosa.-disse Emmett

-É né. Por que você fez aquilo Rosalie? Sabe que estamos tentando conquistá-la de novo e me faz isso. Só te perdoamos porque você se redimiu pra Bella.

-Me desculpe.-disse Rosalie

-Isso tudo está muito estranho. Não sei vocês, mas eu não estou sentindo o cheiro desses humanos. Só agora que me dei conta.-disse Jasper

-É mesmo, não tinha reparado nisso. -disse Esme

-Não é só isso, tem mais coisas estranhas acontecendo por aqui. -disse Alice

-Eu acho que Bella e seus irmãos tem alguma coisa a ver com isso.-disse Jasper

-Eu também acho. E tem uma coisa me intrigando. Bella ela está diferente. Não sei se foi minha imaginação, mas juro que vi os olhos dela mudando de cor. -disse Carlisle

-O quê?-perguntei

-Como assim?-perguntou Rose

-Não sei explicar. Eu não entendo...-disse Carlisle pensativo

-Mas ela não é vampira.-disse Alice

-Não, ela não é. Mas tenho certeza que ela não é apenas uma humana. E se for, não é uma humana comum.-disse Carlisle

-Bella sempre foi diferente.-disse Esme

-Isso é verdade.-concordou Carlisle

Todos ficamos em silêncio, concentrados em nossos pensamentos quando...

-Wow!-disse Emmett assobiando e olhando pra pista de dança

Todos nós olhamos na mesma direção.

Wowww...Não consegui segurar o assobio. Meu queixo foi no chão literalmente. Não acredito no que estou vendo.


	15. Capítulo 15: Conhecendo Nessie

**Capítulo 15: Conhecendo Nessie**

**Edward Pov**

Quando olhei para a pista de dança vi Bella, Celly e Kris dançando sensualmente. Elas estavam linda. Mas Bella...estava magnífica. Seu corpo se movia no compasso da música e seu cabelos balançavam com o vento. Ela passava suas mãos por toda a extensão do seu corpo e balançava seu quadril graciosamente, deixando todos os homens do salão babando.

Alice começou a rir do meu lado, e só então percebi que deveria estar com uma cara de bobo.

-Vai um babador ai, Ed?-perguntou Alice

Todos na mesa riram.

Não liguei para o que estavam falando e voltei meu olhar para a pista de dança. Todos pararam de rir, pois Bella estava vindo em nossa direção com um sorriso nos lábios, como se tivesse achado algo engraçado.

Ela parou atrás de cadeira de Alice e disse:

-Não creio que vocês vão ficar sentados ai enquanto todos curtem a festa. -disse Bella com as mãos na cintura

Todos ficamos surpresos por essa atitude dela, afinal achavamos que ela ainda estava bolada conosco. Mas também ficamos felizes.

-Bells, me diz uma coisa. Quando foi que você aprendeu a dançar assim hein?-disse Emmett

-Com essas duas loucas ali.-disse apontando para Celly e Kris que ainda estavam dançando.-Todo final de semana agente sai pra algum lugar. Não tem como sair com elas direto e não saber dançar, né?

-E quando foi que você melhorou sua coordenação motora?-perguntou Emmett

-Não se engane Em, eu ainda caio bastante. Só que milagres acontecem nhé?-disse Bella fazendo todos rirem.

Neste momento começou a tocar Beep-Pussycat dolls.

-Pode ir na frente Bells. Daqui a pouco nós vamos.-disse Alice percebendo que Bella estava doida pra voltar pra pista.

-Nem pensar. Nós vamos agora.-disse Bella puxando Alice e Rose pra pista de dança

-O que você está fazendo Bella? Achei que...-Alice foi interrompida

-Vamos esquecer tudo que aconteceu e vamos curtir a festa, ok? Vamos agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.-disse Bella

-Ok.-disse Alice animada

As três foram pra pista e se juntaram a Celly e Kris.

Realmente, Bella estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Isso é bom!

Pouco tempo depois Tanya chegou e começou a dançar com as meninas. Percebi que Tanya e Bella se davam muito bem. Como será que elas se conheceram? Meu Deus, por que mesmo que eu deixei Bella?Aff...

Aos poucos os convidados fizeram uma roda em volta delas e ficaram admirando-as. O fotógrafo tirou várias fotos delas.

Depois de umas quatro músicas, as meninas voltaram pra nossa mesa e Tanya foi ficar com Rodrigo.

-Uau isso foi muito ês são muito animadas.-disse Rose

-Ih amiga, você não viu nada. Você viu como são nossas festas. Hoje nós estamos -disse Kris

-Quando junta nós três e Tanya, sai de baixo...-disse Celly

-Isso é verdade. Ninguém segura essas garotas.-disse Vlad sentando ao lado de Kris e dando um beijo nela.

-Nós vamos nos dar muitooooo bemmm.-disse Alice super animada

-Não duvido.-disse Davi sentando ao lado de Celly e pegando sua mão.

Então quer dizer que os únicos solteiros na família deles são a Bella e o Guto? Isso se eles não tiverem algo. Não quero nem pensar nisso. Bella é só minha. Farei de tudo para tê-la novamente.

-Com licença pessoal. Vou ali um minuto e já volto.-disse Bella se levantando e indo para a mesa onde Nessie estava brincando com a tal de Bec.

Quando Nessie viu Bella, correu até ela e pulou em seu colo. Bella riu e deu um beijo na testa da filha.

Essa cena mexeu comigo. Se Bella me aceitar de volta, vou ser o homem mais feliz do mundo e vou amar Nessie como se fosse minha filha.

Bella se sentou na mesa e ficou conversando com a mãe da Bec, enquanto as crianças voltavam a brincar. Voltei a atenção pra minha mesa e vi que Esme e Carlisle me olhavam preocupados.

"Sei que sofres, meu filho. Mas deixe-a se acostumar melhor com a ideia de que estamos de volta, e dessa vez pra ficar. Dê um tempo. Quando ela estiver pronta, virá falar com você."-pensou Esme

"Edward, deve estar sendo muito difícil para ela. Tente entendê-la."-pensou Carlisle

Apenas concordei com a cabeça. Começou a tocar uma música lenta.

-Vamos dançar?-Vlad perguntou para a Kris

-Claro, meu gato.-disse Kris

Celly e Davi fizeram o mesmo. De repente, Irina apareceu na nossa mesa.

-Olá pessoal.-ela disse

-Oi Irina, tudo bem?-perguntou Esme

-Tudo ótimo, e vocês?-disse Irina

-Estamos bem.-respondeu Esme

-Só assim pra nos encontrarmos né?-disse Irina

-Pois é.-disse Carlisle

-Por que vocês sumiram?-perguntou Irina

-Estavamos com alguns problemas.-respondeu Carlisle

-Humm...-Irina disse sabendo que Carlisle não falaria mais nada. Ela se virou para o Guto e disse:

-Quer dançar?

-Ok. Vamos.-Guto respondeu levando Irina para a pista de dança

-Será que rola alguma coisa entre esses dois?-perguntou Esme

-Espero que sim. Só assim o caminho fica livre pro Edward.-disse Alice

Eu a fuzilei com os olhos e quando abri a boca pra falar, Bella apareceu com Nessie. Elas estavam conversando.

-Ah mamãe, é verdade. A senhora também vai fazer uma decoração linda igual a essa pra minha festa?-perguntou a pequena

-Claro, meu amor. Será uma festa linda, com tudo o que você quiser.-respondeu Bella

-Obaaa.-Nessie gritou abraçando Bella

-Então, foi você que organizou o casamento?-perguntou Alice chocada

-Sim. Por quê?Não gostou?-perguntou Bella num tom preocupado, como se a opinião de Alice fosse importante. Todos perceberam isso e sorriram. Os olhos da baixinha brilharam.

-Não, eu não gostei...Eu AMEI! Ficou lindo, perfeito. Só estou surpresa, pois você nunca gostou dessas coisas. -disse Alice

-É mesmo. Eu odiava festas. Mas hoje em dia eu adoro. Sou eu que organizo a maioria das festas que tem na casa do Rodrigo. -disse Bella

-Que legal. Adorei essa decoração do casamento.-disse Rose

-Está de parabéns Bella. -disse Esme e todos concordaram.

-Viu, mamãe? Eu não te falei?-disse Nessie rindo.

A pequena tocou no rosto da Bella e elas ficaram se olhando por uns segundos em silêncio. Depois Bella sorriu e olhou pra gente.

-Bom pessoal, essa aqui é minha filha Nessie. Filha esses sãos uns amigos da mamãe que se mudaram pra cá a pouco tempo.-disse Bella andando até Alice.-Esses são Alice, Jasper, Rose e Emmett. E aqueles ali são Esme, Carlisle e Edward.

Quando eu ouvi meu nome sendo falado por ela, senti algo dentro de mim. Me senti completo, me senti feliz só em poder vê-la.

-Olá pequenina. Tudo bem?-perguntou Alice pegando na mão da garotinha

-Olá moça.-respondeu Nessie

-Posso?-Alice perguntou, estendo os braços em direção a criança.

Nessie olhou pra Bella, que afirmou com a cabeça, e pulou no colo de Alice.

-Como você é bonita Nessie.-disse Alice

-Obrigado. A senhora também é bonita.-disse sorrindo

-Obrigado, princesinha. E pode me chamar de tia Alice.

-Ok, tia Alice.-disse Nessie, deixando Alice radiante

Nesse levantou as mãos para tocar no rosto de Alice, quando:

-Nessie, nãoo!


	16. Capítulo 16: Conhecendo Nessie  parte 2

**Capítulo 16: Conhecendo Nessie - parte 2**

**Edward Pov**

-Nessie, não!-disse Bella

A pequena abaixou as mãos e olhou pra Bella.

-Desculpe, mamãe.-disse Nessie

-Ok, meu amor. Mas me prometa que não tentará de novo com nenhum deles.-disse Bella

-Ok. Prometo.-disse Nessie

-Obrigado, amor.-disse Bella

-O que ela ia fazer?-perguntou Carlisle

-Esse não é o momento certo de vocês saberem.-disse Bella

-Por que não?-perguntou Alice

-Porque eu ainda não consigo confiar em vocês. E o que ela faz é uma coisa que só eu e minha família sabemos.-disse Bella

-Algum dia você nos contará?-perguntou Esme

-Se me provarem que posso confiar em vocês, sim.-disse Bella

Rose foi para o lado de Alice e estendeu os braços pra Nessie. Alice abraçou a pequena protetoramente.

-Ah! Eu também quero pegá-la Alice.-disse Rose

-Calma, Rose. Deixa eu segurá-la mais um pouquinho. -disse Alice fazendo Rose bufar e cruzar os braços.

Bella começou a rir, sendo acompanhada por todos.

-Tia Alice, posso te perguntar uma coisa?-perguntou Nessie

-Claro pequena.-disse Alice

-A senhora é uma fada?-perguntou Nessie

-Eu? Por que pequena?-disse Alice

-Porque a senhora parece com as fadinhas que eu vejo nos filmes.-disse Nessie corando

-Não precisa ficar com vergonha,minha linda. -disse Alice

Novamente todos na mesa começaram a rir, deixando Nessie mais corada ainda.

-Chega Alice. Agora é minha vez.-disse Rose pegando a pequena dos braços de Alice.

-Ok, Rose.-disse Alice

-Olá princesa.-disse Rose dando um beijo em Nessie

-Olá Srta.-disse Nessie

-Ah, não. Também quero que me chame de tia...Tia Rose.-disse

-Ok, tia Rose.-disse Nessie abrindo um lindo sorriso para Rose.

Rose ficou brincando com Nessie enquanto os outros conversavam com Bella. De repente, Nessie desceu do colo de Rose e foi até Esme.

-A senhora é a Esme né?-perguntou Nessie

Esme cruzou os braços fingindo estar brava.

-Ok. Tia Esme?-perguntou Nessie

Esme sorriu e estendeu os braços pra pequena, que pulou em seu colo.

-Você puxou sua mãe. É a cópia dela.-disse Esme fazendo Nessie sorrir e olhar orgulhosa pra Bella

-Viu mamãe? Eu sou linda igual a senhora.-disse Nessie

-Claro que é meu amor. Na verdade, você é mais bonita.-disse Bella sentando ao lado de Esme e afagando os cabelos da filha

-As duas são lindas.-eu pensei alto e todos olharam pra mim, inclusive Bella.

Para quebrar a tensão que ficou no ar, Nessie desceu do colo de Esme e veio até mim.

-Edward né?Posso te chamar de tio também?-perguntou Nessie

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Percebi que Bella estava nervosa pois seu coração acelerou. Quando olhei pra ela vi uma coisa em seus olhos que me deixou mal...tristeza.

Voltei meus olhos pra pequena, que estava na minha frente e sorri. Estendi meus braços a ela e a peguei no colo.

-Claro que pode, princesinha. -eu disse sorrindo pra ela e fazendo um carinho em suas bochechas.

Ela sorriu e me deu um abraço. Eu fiquei confuso com essa ação dela, mas foi por pouco tempo. Correspondi ao seu abraço e dei um beijo em sua testa.

Olhei novamente pra Bella. Percebi que ela estava sofrendo com algo, pois em seus olhos eu via dor.

-Ah, eu também quero um abraço desses.-disse Carlisle sorrindo.

Ela pulou no colo dele, que estava do meu lado, e lhe deu um forte abraço. Depois ela se soltou dele e foi até Jasper. Nessa hora todos ficamos nervosos. Afinal, Jasper ainda não tinha muito controle.

Ela parou em frente a ele e estendeu os braços. Ele parou de respirar e ficou estatico. Alice ia falar algo quando Bella se levantou e foi até Jasper. Ela colocou as mãos no ombro dele e disse:

-Pode pegá-la. Você não vai machucá-la.-disse Bella

-Como você pode saber isso?-perguntou Jasper triste e confuso

-Acredite, eu sei.-Bella disse

Jasper nada fez, apenas olhou pra pequena. Percebia-se que ele estava com medo.

-Você vai deixar a minha filha esperando?-perguntou Bella divertida com as mãos na cintura e batendo os pés no chão.

Jasper sorriu pra Bella e pegou Nessie no colo.

-Oi lindinha.-ele disse

-Oi er...tio Jasper?-disse Nessie como se estivesse pedindo permissão para chamá-lo de tio.

-Isso mesmo. Tio Jasper...-ele disse

Nessie o abraçou e disse:

-Oba. Agora tenho um montão de tios.

-Ei ainda falta eu!-disse Emmett fazendo cara de criança manhosa.

Nessie começou a gargalhar. Foi até ele, que já estava com os braços abertos e pulou em seu colo.

-Calma tio Emmett. Tem Nessie pra todos.- Ela disse fazendo um cafuné nele. Todos começaram a rir, pois parecia que a criança ali era o Emmett.

-Que bom. Mas só porque você me deixou por último, você vai ter que pagar.-disse Emmett com uma cara de quem vai aprontar algo.

-O que tio?-perguntou Nessie

-Isso.-ele disse começando a fazer cócegas nela. Ela começou a rir e todos a acompanharam. Não tinha como não rir dessa cena.

-Mamãe...me...ajuda...hauahuaua...socoroo...huauaha... manheeeeeeeeee...huahua-disse Nessie entre as risadas.

Bella foi até Emmett e pegou Nessie dos braços dele.

-Pronto filha. Mamãe te salvou.-disse Bella rindo

-Titio mal. Vai ter volta.-disse Nessie rindo

-Vou esperar pequena.-disse Emmett afagando os cabelos dela

-Tá com fome filha?-perguntou Nessie

-Tô mamãe. -disse Nessie

-Então vamos pegar alguma coisa pra você comer.-disse Bella

Esme se levantou e foi até Bella.

-Deixa que eu levo ela, Bella. Vai se divertir.-disse Esme

-Que isso Esme. Não precisa se incomodar.-disse Bella

-Não é nenhum incômodo, querida. Muito pelo contrário.-disse Esme pegando Nessie do colo e indo até a parte onde tinha um jantarzinho.

-Espere,querida. Eu vou com você.-disse Carlisle se levantando e indo atrás de Esme.

Ficamos só nós seis na mesa. Ainda estava tocando música lenta e a baixinha teve uma idéia maravilhosa. Sorri pra ela e disse baixinho:

-Obrigado.

Todos olharam pra mim, até mesmo Bella. Como assim? Ela também ouviu? Acho que não.

-Jazz,vamos dançar.-disse Alice puxando Jasper pra pista de dança.

-Vamos também, ursinha.-disse Emmett puxando Rose

Olhei pra Bella que estava olhando pra pista de dança. Ela estava desconfortável com a situação.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, até que eu resolvi agir. Me levantei da cadeira e fui até ela.

Ela ficou tensa e olhou pra mim.

Sorri pra ela e estendi minha mão.

-Me concede esta dança?


	17. Capítulo 17: Somente por hoje

**Capítulo 17: Somente por hoje**

**Bella Pov**

Bella Pov

Confesso que fiquei surpresa quando Rosalie veio me pedir desculpas. E pelo que vi todos os Cullens também ficaram. Sei que fui meio ríspida com eles, mas pra mim é difícil aceitar que eles voltaram. Tudo bem que era isso que eu queria, era por isso que eu esperei por tres anos, mas me dói ver Edward e saber que tudo que vivemos foi uma mentira...Eu pensava que ele realmente me amava,mas m enganei. Ele deixou isso bem claro no dia que partiu. Nunca fui boa o bastante para ele...

Agora que eu estava conseguindo viver minha vida, eles voltam e trazem á tona todos os sentimentos que eu tentei esconder durante todos esses anos. E o pior de tudo é que eles voltam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Quando eles falaram que queriam conversar comigo, quase tive um ataque. Como eles têm a cara de pau de falar que tinham como explicar o que fizeram comigo? Ahh...Mas se eles pensam que eu vou cair na deles estão muito enganados. Não vou mais acreditar nas suas mentiras...Eu não posso...

Sei que fui um pouco rude com eles, mas só assim eu posso me proteger deles.

Foi muito engraçado a cara deles quando me viram dançando com as meninas. rsrs...Eles achavam que eu ainda era aquela Bella desastrada...Hahaha...Estão muito enganados. Confesso que adorei os olhares de luxúria que Edward lançou em mim, até acreditei que ele pudesse sentir algo por mim, mas foi muito rápido. Logo me veio na mente aquela noite em que ele me abandonou e todas essas esperanças bobas sumiram.

Estava dançando com as meninas e ainda sentia os olhares dos Cullens em mim, mas ignorei.

-Bells, imagino que esta sendo difícil pra você, mas tente esquecer o que aconteceu entre vocês só por hoje. Haja com eles como se nada tivesse acontecido. Seja aquela Bella animada que nós amamos. Mostre a eles essa Bella. Pelo menos por hoje, que é um dia muito especial. Amanhã você pode começar a ignorá-los ou fazer como você bem entender, mas por hoje se permita ser feliz por hoje...-disse Celly

Ela tinha razão. Vou ser legal com eles, e vou começar agora.

Fui até nossa mesa e puxei Alice e Rose pra dançar com agente. Alice ficou confusa com essa minha atitude, mas acabou aceitado. Celly e Kris me olharam e sorriram. Ficamos dançando até que Tanya chegou e se juntou a nós. Ela veio para o meu lado e disse:

-Obrigado amigaaa...Ou melhor, IRMÃ!-ela disse me abraçando.

-De nada maninha. Você merece.-eu disse retribuindo o seu gesto

Depois de umas quatro músicas voltamos pra mesa e ficamos todos conversando. Percebi que Edward não tirava os olhos de mim. Senti que ele queria falar algo, mas não dei chance. Se ele disse alguma coisa, com certeza todas as minhas tentativas de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido iria por água abaixo. Então preferi manter distância.

Algum tempo depois me levantei e fui até a mesa de Lisa. Quando Nessie me viu correu até mim e pulou em meu colo. Sorri e dei um beijo nela. Fiquei um tempo conversando com Lisa. Ela era a mãe da Bec e minha amiga. Nos conhecemos no trabalho e viramos amigas logo que na semana que nos conhecemos. Ela era muito legal. Nessie e Bec estudavam na mesma escola e eram muito amigas. Ás vezes Bec dorme lá em casa e ás vezes Nessie dorme na casa da Bec. Eu acho muito legal essa amizade delas. Elas falam que são primas postiças.

Depois de alguns minutos voltei pra minha mesa com Nessie. Ela estava falando que a decoração do casamento estava linda e que queria uma festa tão linda quanto essa. Os Cullens ouviram e ficaram surpresos. Eu ri com essa reação deles.

-Então, foi você que organizou o casamento?-perguntou Alice chocada

-Sim. Por quê?Não gostou?-perguntei

-Não, eu não gostei...Eu AMEI! Ficou lindo, perfeito. Só estou surpresa, pois você nunca gostou dessas coisas. -disse Alice

-É mesmo. Eu odiava festas. Mas hoje em dia eu adoro. Sou eu que organizo a maioria das festas que tem na casa do Rodrigo. -eu disse

-Que legal. Adorei essa decoração do casamento. -disse Rose

-Está de parabéns Bella. -disse Esme e todos concordaram.

-Viu, mamãe? Eu não te falei?-disse Nessie rindo.

Nesse momento Nessie tocou em meu rosto me mostrando ela conhecendo os Cullens. Sorri ao perceber o que ela queria e atendi ao seu pedido. Apresentei Nessie aos Cullens e fiquei muito feliz em ver que eles gostaram dela. Imaginei como seria se eles soubessem que ela era filha de Edward. Me senti parte da família, mesmo sabendo que isso nunca iria acontecer. Jasper ficou com medo de machucá-la e antes que Alice falasse algo, fui até ele e disse:

-Pode pegá-la. Você não vai machucá-la.-eu disse

-Como você pode saber isso?-perguntou Jasper triste e confuso

-Acredite, eu sei.-eu disse

Jasper nada fez, apenas olhou pra pequena. Percebia-se que ele estava com medo.

-Você vai deixar a minha filha esperando?-perguntei divertida com as mãos na cintura e batendo os pés no chão.

Jasper sorriu pra mim e pegou Nessie no colo.

Depois disso tudo correu calmo. Até Nessie ir falar com Emmet, que começou a fazer cócegas nela. Essa cena foi hilária. Emmett sempre foi como um irmão mais velho pra mim. Eu sei que, apesar dele ser meio louco, ele será um bom tio pra Nessie. Eles vão se dar muito bem.

Teve uma hora que eu quase surtei. Foi quando Nessie quase usou seu poder com Alice. Fiz ela me prometer que não tentaria de novo com nenhum deles e ela entendeu. Os Cullens quiseram saber o que ela ia fazer, mas eu não falei. Disse que se me provassem que podia confiar neles, eu contaria. E eles aceitaram.

Olhei pelo salão e vi que já estavam servindo o mini jantar que fazia parte do buffet.

Peguei Nessie do colo de Emmett e perguntei se ela estava com fome. Ela disse que sim e quando eu ia levá-la para comer algo Esme fez algo que me pegou de surpresa. Ela me parou e disse que era pra eu me divertir que ela levava Nessie pra comer. Minha pequena não pensou duas vezes e pulou no colo de Esme. Minha princesa gostou deles. Fiquei olhando elas se distanciarem. Carlisle se levantou e foi atrás de Esme, que estava conversando com Nessie.

Ficamos somente nós seis na mesa. De repente, Edward olhou pra Alice e disse "Obrigado". Todos olharam pra ele sem entender, inclusive eu. Percebi que ele ficou confuso quando olhei pra ele, já que ele tinha falado muito baixo, apenas para que seus irmãos ouvisse. Fiquei com medo dele me fazer alguma pergunta, mas nada aconteceu.

Só entendi o por que do "obrigado" quando Alice saiu pra dançar com Jasper e Emmett com a Rose. Ela quis nos deixar sozinhos. Ah, eu juro que mato essa baixinha.

Fiquei olhando pra eles até que senti Edward se levantar e vir e minha direção. Fiquei tensa e olhei pra ele, quando este parou na minha frente.

Ele sorriu pra mim e disse:

-Me concede esta dança?

Eu hesitei, mas por muito pouco tempo. Sem dizer nada, peguei em sua mão e me deixei ser conduzida para a pista de dança...


	18. Capítulo 18: Eu te amo!

**Capítulo 18: Eu te amo!**

**Bella Pov**

Quando colocamos os pés na pista de dança, começou a tocar outra música. (Se eu pudesse-SNZ). Ele colocou as mãos em minha cintura e me puxou mais pra perto dele.

Eu estava nervosa. Meu coração estava acelerado. Ele percebeu. Não conseguia olhar pra ele, mas senti seus olhos em mim. Respirei fundo e tentei me acalmar.

Ele encostou seu rosto no meu e colou nossos corpos. Por mais que eu não quisesse, estava adorando sentir seu corpo gelado junto ao meu. Como senti falta disso.

Eu não podia continuar com essa dança, mas não conseguia me soltar dele. Meu corpo ansiava pelo seu.

Parei pra prestar atenção na música e não pude reprimir o sorriso melancólico que se formou em meu rosto. Essa música dizia tudo o que eu sentia.

_**Quando te encontrei foi amor**_

_**no primeiro olhar**_

_**Foi como voar sobre o mar**_

_**nas nuvens descansar**_

_**Toda eternidade que senti**_

_**ao te abraçar**_

_**Mudou a minha vida**_

_**como um breve despertar**_

Quando o conheci, rolou um sentimento logo de cara. Mas no começo me confundi. Achei que me odiasse, quando na verdade ele tinha ódio por não conseguir ficar longe de mim...Por não conseguir não me amar. Pelo menos foi o que ele disse e eu, como uma idiota, acreditei. Apesar de tudo, conhecê-lo foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, ainda mais que, graças a ele, tenho a Nessie. Foi uma sensação maravilhosa, indescrítivel. Somente quando o conheci, foi que aprendi a viver...Foi que comecei a viver.

Despertei pra vida...

_**Tanto tempo já se passou**_

_**e eu nunca te esqueci**_

_**Quis até ligar e te ver**_

_**mas não consegui**_

_**Em todas as lembranças**_

_**que restaram de você**_

_**Não perco a esperança**_

_**de um dia te dizer...**_

Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, não consegui esquecê-lo. Não consegui tirá-lo do meu coração...da minha cabeça...

Ainda tinha esperanças de poder vê-lo. E de poder dizer...

_**Se eu pudesse te encontrar**_

_**Se eu pudesse não me emocionar**_

_**Se eu pudesse estar errada**_

_**Em dizer que estou apaixonada**_

_**Se eu pudesse ir sem medo**_

_**E pudesse contar meu segredo**_

_**E dizer que eu ainda amo você**_

Eu estava sendo incoerente. Eu queria poder encontrá-lo e dizer que o amava, mas queria estar errada em relação a isso...Queria amá-lo por toda a eternidade, mas também queria mudar meus sentimentos por ele. Estar aqui com ele agora me deixava mais confusa. Eu queria poder confiar nele e contar tudo o que aconteceu comigo. Queria contar sobre Nessie e dizer que ainda o amo, mas não posso...não consigo...

_**Quando a noite vem me lembrar**_

_**o que ficou em mim**_

_**Eu não vou tentar te esquecer**_

_**eu não vou fugir**_

_**Desse sentimento tão profundo**_

_**que vivi**_

_**De todos os momentos tão**_

_**bonitosjunto a ti**_

Toda noite as lembranças me atormentavam. Todos os momentos que passei ao seu lado ficaram gravados em minha memória. Sempre sonhava com os momentos lindos que passamos, e somente por essa hora me permitia mergulhar nessas lembranças e reviver nossos momentos mais permitia ser feliz novamente...

Olhei para os meus amigos dançando e pensei em como seria se ele tivesse ficado. Será que ainda estaríamos juntos? Será que seríamos felizes? Tudo seria tão diferente...Essa hora poderíamos estar casados e criando, juntos, nossa filha. Mas nem sempre as coisas são como queremos não é?

Olhei para a nossa mesa e vi Esme e Carlisle brincando com Nessie. Nos olhos dos dois adultos eu podia ver o carinho, o amor que eles sentiam por Nessie. E olha que eles acham que ela é apenas minha filha. Se eles soubessem da verdade iriam amar mais ainda essa pequena. Soltei um sorriso de pura felicidade, o que não fazia a muito tempo. Edward percebeu e olhou na mesma direção que eu olhava.

-Ela é linda. Se parece muito com você.-ele disse sorrindo

Não consegui responder nada.

-Como eu queria que...-ele não terminou de falar.

Olhei pra ele e vi dor em seus olhos. Eu sabia o que ele ia falar, mas me fiz de desintendita e perguntei:

-O quê?

-Nada. Deixa pra lá.-ele disse abaixando a cabeça triste. Isso me cortou o coração. Mas eu nada fiz.

-Todos gostaram da Nessie. -ele disse

-Percebi.-disse indiferente

-Bella eu...-o interrompi

-Por que vocês voltaram?-perguntei

Ele hesitou por um momento, mas respondeu:

-Por você.

Eu bufei.

-Tô falando sério Edward.-eu disse

Ele colocou sua mão em meu queixo e fez com que eu olhasse pra ele. Tremi com esse gesto.

-Eu também Bella.-ele disse olhando dentro de meus olhos

-E você espera mesmo que eu acredite nisso?-perguntei em um tom debochado, desviando novamente meu olhar.

-Eu imaginei que você reagiria assim, mas tinha esperança que acreditasse em mim.-ele falou triste

-Eu queria muito acreditar nisso, mas não consigo.-eu disse

-Então deixe-me prová-la que pode confiar em mim. Me dê uma chance de te provar que o que falo é pura verdade.-ele disse

-Pra depois você fazer o mesmo que fez a 3 anos atrás? Pra me abandonar novamente, deixando meu coração em pedaços?-perguntei

-Não dessa vez,Bella. Nunca mais vou embora. Meu lugar é ao seu lado e é justamente aí que quero ficar por toda a eternidade.-ele disse

Eu quase acreditei nele...quase.

-Não dá Edward. Não consigo...Não posso. -falei

-Por favor.-ele pediu

-Você não entende. Quando você foi embora eu sofri muito. Eu morri. Eu não vivia, apenas existia. Só depois que tive Nessie que comecei a reestabilizar minha vida. Eu não vou suportar se eu voltar com você e depois ser novamente abandonada. Não vou aguentar. E agora eu tenho uma filha Edward. Ela depende de mim. Como acha que seria a vida dela se eu voltasse a ser a morta-viva de antes? Como acha que eu ficaria ao ver o que estava fazendo com a vida de minha filha? Ela é muito importante pra mim. Ela é meu tesouro, minha razão de viver. Agora eu tenho que pensar bem nas minhas ações, porque as consequências não afetaram só a mim, afetaram a ela também. Tente entender. -eu disse com a voz embargada

-Bella, eu nunca mais te abandonarei. Nunca mais sairei do seu lado. E pode ter certeza que protegerei Nessie, e cuidarei dela como se fosse minha filha. Nunca farei vocês sofrerem. Nunca! -ele disse

-Não dá Edward. Não posso confiar em você.-eu disse já chorando.

-Bella, por favor! Eu...Eu te amo!-ele disse

Quando virei para olhar pra ele, me arrependi. Pois a única coisa que pude ver foi seu rosto vindo de encontro ao meu.


	19. Capítulo 19: O Beijo!

**Capítulo 19: O Beijo**

**Bella Pov**

Ai meu Deus!Ele vai me beijar. E agora, o que faço?

Como quero beijá-lo mas não posso fazer isso. Não posso me envolver com ele novamente. Não posso me iludir. Dessa vez não serei só eu que sofrerei quando eles forem embora. Tenho que pensar em Nessie.

-Edward nã...-não pude terminar. Ele já tinha colado seus lábios frios aos meus. Sua língua pedia passagem, enquanto uma de suas mãos desciam pelas minhas costas, indo até a minha cintura me puxando mais para si, e a outra pousou em minha nuca me impedindo de parar o beijo. Não resisti e abri minha boca dando passagem para sua língua. Não pude conter um gemido quando senti sua língua explorando cada canto da minha boca. Seu beijo era a melhor coisa do mundo. Nossas línguas entrelaçadas dançavam o tremor do prazer. Do contato mágico dos nossos lábios vibrantes, nasceu um delírio em tecnicolor, que explodia no céu de nossas bocas, abrindo as portas da percepção caleidoscópica, apertando todas as teclas do nosso ser...

De repente ouvi um riso perto da gente, que fez com que eu despertasse e separasse nossos lábio. Olhei para o lado e vi Alice com um sorriso radiante. Percebi que todos os Cullens e minha família olhavam pra nós dois. Me separei dele e fui e direção a uma varanda que tinha ali perto. Senti alguém segurar meu braço e olhei para trás. Era Edward.

-Desculpe Bella. Eu não consegui me segurar. -ele disse

-Por favor, não faça mais isso.-eu pedi me soltando dele e indo para a varanda.

-Bella...-ele disse vindo atrás de mim.

Parei e me virei novamente pra ele.

-Eu quero ficar sozinha. Por favor.-eu disse

-Tudo bem.-ele disse triste e foi em direção a nossa mesa.

Me virei e fui na direção contrária. Quando cheguei na varanda, não aguentei e pus pra fora tudo que estava entalado dentro de mim. Todas as lágrimas que segurei durante todo esse tempo começaram a lágrimas que segurei quando os vi na capela, quando apresentei Nessie a eles e , principalmente, quando Edward conheceu Nessie. Essa foi a pior hora. Como eu tive que me segurar para não chorar quando Edward teve seu primeiro contato com Nessie, quando ele aceitou que ela o chamasse de tio. Fiquei emocionada ao ver como ele agia com ela, por ver o carinho que ele teve com ela só em saber que era minha filha. Foi uma cena linda. Ele a tratou tão bem que por muito pouco não falei a verdade. Fiquei muito abalada com isso e imaginei como será quando eu contar tudo pra eles.

Senti dois braços frios me envolverem protetoramente. Virei para trás e vi que era Guto. Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito e continuei chorando. Ele me apertou contra seu corpo e começou a afagar meus cabelos.

-Calma Bells. Não chore, por favor.-ele disse

Guto era um ótimo amigo e um grande irmão. Ele era meu porto seguro. Sempre estava comigo quando eu precisava. Eu o amo tanto. Mas não do jeito que ele quer.

Quando ele e os outros chegaram aqui em Forks eu estava em um momento muito ruim. E ficou muito pior quando descobri que estava grávida. Todos eles me ajudaram bastante,principalmente o Guto. Não sei o que eu faria se não fosse por eles. Nós acabamos criando um laço muito forte entre agente. Sempre cuidaram de mim e de Nessie. Posso dizer que ao lado deles foi mais fácil enfrentar meus problemas. Foi muito bom saber que eu não estava sozinha.

-Bells, o que foi aquilo na pista de dança?-perguntou Guto

-Não sei. -eu disse

-Você pretende voltar pra ele?-perguntou

-Sinceramente? Eu não sei...-eu respondi

-Bells, pensa bem no que você vai fazer. Pensa na Nessie. Dessa vez você não será a única a sofrer.-ele disse

Wow...Ele tocou no meu ponto fraco.

-É por isso que estou confusa, eu estou pensando em Nessie. Não sei o que faço. Meu coração quer dar a ele uma segunda chance. Mas eu tô queria muito confiar nele, mas não consigo. Sei que vou acabar sofrendo de novo. E,sinceramente, eu não vou aguentar.-eu disse

-Faz o seguinte, deixe as coisas rolarem.-ele disse

-Como assim?-perguntei

-Olha, eu não queria que fosse assim, mas você ainda gosta dele. E acho que você tem que deixar rolar. Dê uma chance a eles. Tente esquecer do que aconteceu no passado. Mas veja bem, não estou falando pra você voltar com "ele". Estou falando pra você dar uma chance para que eles conquistem novamente sua confiança. Ele deve ter tido alguma razão pra fazer o que fez. Por mais que me doa dizer isso, você o ama e acho que você deve ficar com ele. Só quero vê-la feliz, mesmo que seja com ele. -Guto disse

-Ok. Vou tentar esquecer do passado. E eu posso até dar uma chance a eles. Mas uma coisa eu tenho certeza, nada será como antes. Por mais que eu queira, não consigo.-eu disse

-Você é difícil hein?-ele disse secando minhas lágrimas.

-E você me ama mesmo assim.-eu disse rindo e dando língua pra ele.

-Realmente.-ele disse apertando minhas bochechas e rindo.

-Obrigado. Por tudo que você fez e faz por mim. Te amo muito, sabia?-eu disse

-Eu sei, eu sei.-ele disse puxando as golas da camisa pra cima e passando a mão no cabelo.

-Convencido.-eu disse rindo

-Bom acho melhor agente voltar pra nossa mesa. Você já parece melhor.-ele disse

-Estou sim. Vamos.-eu disse pegando sua mão e entrando no salão.

Quando estavamos próximos a nossa mesa todos olharam pra nossas mãos, que ainda estavam juntas. Edward olhou também e fez uma cara triste. Quando percebeu que eu estava olhando desviou os olhos. Acho que eles interpretaram de forma errada.

Estavamos sentando em nossos lugares, ainda de mãos dadas, quando Irina veio até nós e puxou Guto, fazendo com que separassemos nossas mãos.

-Ai gatinho,aonde você estava? Te procurei por tudo que é lugar.-perguntou Irina

-Estava lá fora com Bella.-ele disse olhando pra mim e sorrindo.

Irina me fuzilou com os olhos.

-O que estavam fazendo?-perguntou um pouco irritada.

Eu ri e todos me olharam.

-Estavamos conversando Irina.-eu disse rindo

-Qual é a graça, ISABELA?-me perguntou

-Nada não.-eu disse olhando para o Guto. Nós rimos.

-Vamos dançar?-ele perguntou para Irina

-Claro, MEU lindo.-ela disse puxando ele pra pista

Eu comecei rir mais ainda depois que eles sairam. Todos me olharam sem entender nada.

-O que houve Bella?-perguntou Celly

-Você ainda pergunta? É claro que é por causa desse ataque de ciúmes da Irina. Ele é muito boba.-eu diss rindo

Celly, Kris, Vlad e Davi começaram a rir junto comigo. Os Cullens me olharam ainda confusos.

-Por que ela é boba?-perguntou Alice curiosa

-Vocês perceberam que ela é afim, ou melhor, SUPER afim do Guto, né?-perguntei

Todos fizeram sim com a cabeça.

-Então, ela acha que eu gosto do Guto e que sou um perigo a ela, já que o Guto meio que gosta de mim.-eu disse

-E você gosta dele?-Rose perguntou

-Não. Eu o amo.-falei

Todos arregalaram os olhos. Até mesmo meus amigos.

-Mas não desse jeito gente. Eu o amo como irmão.-eu disse rindo

Os Cullens relaxaram na cadeira e deram um sorriso radiante em minha direção. Quando vi isso ri mais ainda. Eles estavam pensando a mesma coisa que Irina. Ninguém merece.

-Cadê Nessie?-perguntei a Esme

-Ela está brincando com aquela amiguinha dela, a Bec.-ela respondeu

-Ah. Eu vou até lá pra falar com ela. Já volto pessoal.-eu disse me levantando

-Bella, espera.-disse Edward

-Sim?-falei olhando pra ele.

-Me desculpe por...-eu o interrompi

-Tudo bem. Mas que isso não se repita ok?-eu falei

-Ok.-ele disse triste

Me virei e fui para a mesa de Lisa, atrás de Nessie.


	20. Capítulo 20: A Música

**Capítulo 20: A Música**

**Edward Pov**

Cara, eu só faço merda. Agora vai ser mais difícil me aproximar da Bella. Mas não posso negar, o beijo foi maravilhoso. Quanta falta senti dessa boca. Não consegui me segurar.

Na hora que ela chegou de mãos dadas com o Guto eu fiquei muito bolado. Ela é minha, só minha. Queria pular no pescoço dele e dizer pra nunca mais encostar na Bella.

Quando Bella falou que o amava, meu mundo desmoronou. Mas depois ela explicou que o amava como um irmão. Como fiquei aliviado ao ouvir isso.

Depois que Bella foi atrás de Nessie todos na mesa ficaram em silêncio. Minha família ficou um pouco triste com a reação dela.

Alice resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

-O Guto gosta da Bella né?-perguntou

-Sim. Mas, como vocês viram, a Bella o ama como um irmão. -disse Kris

-E pelo que estou vendo, a Irina gosta dele.-disse Rose

-Na verdade ela é louca por ele. E isso já tem um tempo.-disse Celly

-Será que ela tem chance com ele?-perguntou Alice

-Acho que sim. Mas o Guto não é muito de namorar. Ele gosta de curtir. A Bella também. Eles são os únicos solteiros. Quando nós saiamos pra alguma festa ou boate, sempre ficavamos em casais. Eu e Davi, Kris e Vlad, Rodrigo e Tanya, e eles sempre saiam com outras pessoas. Era engraçado de ver. Um sempre escolhia uma pessoa para o outro. Isso quando eles não faziam apostas. Até que teve um dia que resolvemos ir ao cinema. Era um programa mais romântico e ficamos cada casal em um canto. Quando nós vimos os dois estavam se pegando. Esse dia foi hilário. Nós zoamos muito e falamos que estava demorando. A partir desse dia eles começaram a sair, mas era um relacionamento aberto pois nenhum dos dois queria nada sério. Só que o Guto se apaixonou, e quando ela percebeu achou que era melhor eles pararem de sair porque ela não queria magoá-lo. Depois disso eles continuaram só na amizade mesmo. -disse Celly

-E Bella não se envolveu com mais ninguém?-perguntou Alice

-Ela sai com alguns garotos, mas nada sério. Ela não namora. Bella e Guto voltaram a ser como antes. -disse Kris

-E Guto não fica com ciúmes? Quero dizer, ele gosta dela né?-perguntou Rose

-No começo ele ainda tinha ciúmes, mas depois de um tempo ele se acostumou. Ainda mais quando ele viu que ela não se envolvia com nenhum deles. -respondeu Celly

-E por que ela envolve com os garotos?-perguntou Jasper

-Bom, isso vocês já devem saber. -disse Vlad

Novamente todos ficamos em silêncio. Kris olhou no relógio e falou:

-Celly já está na hora. Vamos?

-Hora de quê?-perguntou Emmett

-Você já vão ver. -disse Celly

-Vamos chamar a Bella.-disse Kris puxando Celly em direção a mesa onde Bella estava conversando com sua amiga.

Elas falaram algo no ouvido de Bella e as três foram em direção a um palco que tinha em frente a pista de dança. Vlad e Davi foram até elas. Eles falaram alguma coisa entre si e subiram no palco.

De repente as luzes do salão se apagaram, deixando somente a pista de dança iluminada. Eles subiram no palco e Bella foi até o microfone.

-Olá pessoal. Gostaria de pedir um favor, queria que todos voltassem aos seus lugares. -disse Bella

Todos os convidados foram a suas mesas e se sentaram.

-Muito obrigado, pessoal. Bom, como todos vocês já sabem, todo casamento tem que ter a tradicional dança dos noivos, não é?-perguntou Bella

Todos no salão afirmaram.

-Nós vamos fazer o seguinte: a primeira música será somente para os noivos. E eu gostaria que todos ficassem nos seus lugares até que a música acabe, para que todos consigam ver. OK?-perguntou

Novamente todos afirmaram.

-Quando a música acabar, os noivos irão chamá-los para dançar. Quando acabar de dançar com os noivos poderão chamar seus pares, e assim vai.-disse Bella

Os noivos foram até o salão e se posicionaram.

Vlad foi até o piano e começou a tocar uma música bem conhecida. (Without you-Maryah Carey)

Celly e Kris foram até os microfones que tinham no lado esquerdo do palco, perto do piano. Bella continuou na frente do palco.

-Bella vai cantar?-perguntaram Rose e Alice juntas

Mas nem tive tempo de responder pois Bella começou a cantar, deixando todos da minha família boquiabertos, impressionados com sua linda voz.

-Uau. Não sabia que Bella cantava tão bem assim.-disse Emmett

-Definitivamente, prefiro essa Bella.-disse Alice

Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de Bella. Ela mudou tanto, e para melhor.

_**Eu não posso esquecer dessa noite**_

_**Ou seu rosto enquanto você estava saindo**_

_**Mas eu acho que é exatamente o caminho**_

_**Que a história toma**_

_**Você sempre sorrindo mas em seus olhos**_

_**Aparecem suas tristezas**_

_**Sim aparecem**_

_**Eu não posso esquecer amanhã**_

_**Quando eu pensar de toda minha tristeza**_

_**Quando eu tive você lá**_

_**Mas então eu deixei-o ir**_

_**E agora é justo apenas**_

_**Que devo deixar você saber**_

_**O que você deveria saber**_

Não sei porque, mas senti que essa música era pra gente. Algo me dizia que tudo isso era o que ela queria me dizer.

_**Eu não posso viver**_

_**Eu não posso viver**_

_**Se viver for sem você**_

_**Eu não posso viver**_

_**Eu não posso viver mais**_

_**Bem eu não posso esquecer dessa noite**_

_**Ou seu rosto enquanto você estava saindo**_

_**Mas eu acho que é exatamente o caminho**_

_**Que a história toma**_

_**Você sempre sorrindo mas em seus olhos**_

_**Aparecem suas tristezas**_

_**Sim aparecem**_

Ás vezes, nossos olhares se encontravam e eu pude ver a dor nesses olhos que eu tanto amo. Pude ver o quanto ela sofreu com a minha partida. Ah, como eu queria mudar o passado.

_**Eu não posso viver**_

_**Se viver for sem você**_

_**Eu não posso viver**_

_**Eu não posso viver mais**_

_**Eu não posso viver**_

_**Se viver for sem você**_

_**Eu não posso viver**_

_**Eu não posso viver mais**_

_**Se viver for sem você**_

_**Eu não posso viver**_

_**Eu não posso viver mais**_

De certa forma essa música expressa tudo que eu sinto. Realmente, eu não posso viver se for sem ela. Vou fazer de tudo pra que ela me perdoe. Vou trazer minha Bella de volta...


	21. Capítulo 21: Apostas

**Capítulo 21: Apostas**

**Edward Pov**

A música dos noivos acabou e começou a tocar valsa. Rodrigo e Tanya caminharam até onde seus amigos estavam. Rodrigo puxou Bella pra dançar, e Tanya puxou Guto.

Fiquei olhando pra Bella. Ela estava dançando muito bem. Seus passos eram leves e elegantes. Eram graciosos. Parecia que ela e Rodrigo flutuavam na pista de dança.

O que mais ela sabe fazer direito hein? Ela canta bem, aprendeu a dançar, tem uma filha, está mais madura. Ela mudou muito. Não sei porque mas sinto que tem algo mais nessa história toda. Sinto que eles escondem algo muito importante. Eu tenho que descobrir o que é.

Um tempo depois Rodrigo pegou Celly pra dançar e Tanya pegou Davi. Guto foi até Bella e a pegou pra dançar. Ughhhhh...Por que ele sempre tem que ir atrás da Bella hein?

Depois os noivos trocaram novamente de par. Carlisle e Esme levantaram e foram dançar com os noivos. Quando a pista já estava cheia novamente Rose, Emmett, Alice e Jasper foram dançar. Eu fiquei sozinho na mesa olhando os convidados. Olhei novamente para a pista de dança. Bella e Guto ainda estavam dançando, até que Irina foi até eles e puxou Guto pra dançar. Bella começou a rir e foi em direção a mesa onde Nessie ainda brincava com a garotinha. Antes de chegar na mesa da amiga Bella olhou pra nossa mesa nossos olhares se encontraram, mas foi por muito pouco tempo, pois ela desviou o olhar. Fiquei triste com isso mas continuei olhando pra ela.

Bella e Nessie são tão carinhosas uma com a outra. Nunca imaginei Bella como mãe. Isso tudo é surreal.

Fiquei viajando em meus pensamentos até que Carlisle e Esme voltaram pra mesa.

-Está tudo bem, filho?-perguntou Carlisle

-Mais ou menos.-eu respondi

-Tenha paciência meu querido. -disse Esme

Não pude falar nada, pois Bella e Nessie voltaram pra nossa mesa.

-Então pequena, está se divertindo?-Esme perguntou pra Nessie

-Estou sim, tia Esme.-Nessie respondeu

-Aproveita que daqui a pouco nós vamos pra casa.-disse Bella

-Já mamãe?-Nessie perguntou

-Claro, meu amor. Já está tarde. Já é hora de criança estar na cama. -Bella respondeu

-A mamãe...Hoje é um dia especial. Não é todo dia que tem uma festança como essa por aqui.-Nessie disse

Todos nós rimos. O pessoal voltou pra nossa mesa e ficamos conversando. Irina se juntou a nós na conversa.

-Então pessoal, quando terá outra festa na casa de vocês.-Emmett perguntou

-Emmett!-Esme o repreendeu fazendo todos rirem

-Essa festa ainda nem acabou e você já está pensando na próxima?-Vlad perguntou rindo

-Não liguem para o que Emmett fala.-Rose disse

-Que isso. Não tem problema. -Celly disse

-Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, a próxima festa será na casa da Bella. -disse Davi

-Oi? Quem disse isso?-Bella perguntou fingindo que nem era com ela

-A Bella, lá é legal pra fazer festa. Quanto tempo que não fazemos uma baguncinha lá?-perguntou Vlad

-Bagunça vocês fazem sempre que vão lá. Agora festa tem um pouco mais de um mês.-Bella respondeu

-Viu? Já está na hora de fazer outra festa lá.-disse Davi

-Então está decidido. A próxima festa será na casa da Bella.-Kris disse

Depois de um tempo os noivos partiram o bolo. Olhei no relógio e já era quase

3hs da madru. Fomos tirar foto com os noivos e voltamos pra nossa mesa. Ficamos um bom tempo conversando e perdemos a noção da hora. Até que as garotas se levantaram animadas e foram em direção aos noivos. Era a hora da noiva jogar o buque. A única que ficou na mesa foi Bella.

-Você não vai também Bellinha?-perguntou Emmett

-Eu não!Casar é uma coisa que nãos está nos meus planos.-ela respondeu

-Isso porque você ainda não achou a pessoa certa.-Vlad disse

-Na verdade, ela já achou. Só que ela não percebe ou não admite.-disse Emmett

Fuzilei Emmett com o olhar. Ele ainda ficou rindo. Ninguém merece.

Bella balançou a cabeça negativamente e começou a rir.

-Você é impossível Emmett.-ela disse

-Eu sou foda. Pode falar.-ele disse

-Nem um pouco convencido nhé?-disse Bella fazendo todos rirem

-Vamos ver quem vai pegar o buque.-disse Vlad

-Aposto 10R$ na Celly.-disse Guto

-10RS na Kris.-disse Davi

-Ah também quero apostar. Aposto 20R$ na Alice.-disse Emmett rindo para o Jasper

-Aposto 10R$ na Rose.-disse Jasper

-Aposto 10R$ na Irina.-disse Vlad olhando para o Guto, que fez uma careta.

Todos riram.

O Emmett é unico babaca que apostou mais dinheiro. Só ele

-E você Edward não vai apostar em ninguém.-perguntou Davi

-Eu não. Prefiro ficar fora dessa.-eu disse rindo

Olhamos para a pista onde as mulheres estavam. Tanya se preparou e jogou o buque. Nessa hora foi muito engraçado. Era um tal de empurra-empurra que só Deus sabe. Alice pulou pra pegar mais foi empurrada por uma mulher baixinha, que foi empurrada pela Celly, que foi empurrada por uma loira, que foi empurrada pela Kris, que foi empurrada por uma morena, que foi empurrada Rose, que foi empurrada pela Irina, que,enfim, conseguiu pegar o buque.

As mulheres estavam caidas no chão e se levantaram cheias de vergonha. Eu e os meninos começamos a rir. Irina virou pra nossa mesa e deu um sorriso malicioso para o Guto, que ficou sério na hora. Começamos a gargalhar. Esme e Carlisle também estavam rindo.

-Podem passar o money.-disse Vlad estendendo as mãos.

-Aê Guto, arrumou uma noiva.-disse Emmett

Guto fez uma careta e disse:

-Deus me livre. Tá pra nascer a mulher que vai me levar pro altar.

Nessa hora Irina pulou no pescoço dele e disse:

-Gatinhooo, eu que peguei olhaaa...Será que isso é um sinal?

Começamos a rir da cara que ele fez. As meninas vieram pra mesa com um bico enorme.

-Ah, vem cá minha ursinha. Não precisa ficar assim. Nós não precisamos que você pegue um buque para podermos casar de novo.-disse Emmett abraçando Rose

-Ursinha?-Davi perguntou

-Não ligue. Eles têm apelidos um tanto carinhosos. -disse Jasper fazendo todos rirem

Ficamos um bom tempo rindo das caretas que Guto fazia e das merdas que Emmett falava. Até que Esme se virou pra Bella e disse:

-Bella, quer que eu segure ela pra você? Você deve estar com os braços cansados.

Só então percebemos que Nessie estava dormindo nos braços da Bella.

-Não precisa Esme, obrigado. Eu já estou acostumada.-Bella disse

-Tem certeza?-Esme perguntou

-Tenho sim. Mas mesmo assim obrigado. Gente vou aqui rapidinho falar com o Rodrigo.-Bella falou se levantando e indo em direção aos noivos

Ela falou alguma coisa no ouvido deles e deu um beijo e um abraço em cada um. Depois ele deram um beijo na testa da Nessie. Pareciam que estavam se despedindo. Será que ela já está indo embora?

Bella foi na mesa da amiga e se despediu dela. Depois veio até nossa mesa e disse:

-Pessoal, eu já tô indo.

-Ah, já Bells?-disse Alice

-Tenho que ir. Nessie já está dormindo e eu tô um pouco cansada.-ela disse

Nessa hora a pequena acordou.

-Pode dormir meu amor. Nós já estamos indo.-Bella falou

Nessie coçou os olhos e disse:

-Que bom. Eu to com muito sono.

-Então volte a dormir. Não se preocupe, meu anjo.-Bella disse dando um beijo em Nessie

-Mas você está sem carro. Como você vai? -Celly perguntou

-Rodrigo falou pra pegar as chaves dele com o Guto. -Bella respondeu

-Mas você vai sozinha com essa criança?-Esme perguntou

-Vou sim. Não tem problema.-Bella disse

-De jeito nenhum. Já está tarde Bella. É perigoso ficar andando essa hora da madrugada sozinha pelas ruas.Nós te damos uma carona.-disse Carlisle

-Que isso. Está tudo bem. Não precisam se incomodar.-Bella disse

-Nem pensar Bella. Não é incomodo nenhum. Nós também já estavamos afim de ir pra casa. Agente aproveita e te dá uma carona. -disse Esme

-Eu posso levar a Bella.-disse Guto

-Ai gatinho, já? Fica mais um pouco. Ela sabe se virar sozinha.-disse Irina

Eu olhei feio pra ela e falei:

-Não mesmo. Agente leva ela. Vamos.

-Espera só um minuto que nós vamos falar com os noivos.-Esme disse para Bella

Bella se deu por vencida e falou.

-Tudo bem. Eu espero vocês.

-Nós também já vamos.-disse Alice se levantando

-Vamos logo comprimentar os noivos então que a Bella está cansada. -disse Carlisle

Fui o primeiro a comprimentar os noivos. Voltei pra onde Bella estava e deixei o pessoal com os noivos.

Virei pra Bella e falei:

-Deixa que eu seguro ela pra você.

-Não precisa.-ela respondeu

-Deixa de ser teimosa. Você está cansada.-eu falei pegando a menina dos braços dela.

-Ok, chatinho.-ela falou rindo

-Teimosa.-eu falei me rindo também

Os outros vieram até nós.

-Vamos?-Carlisle perguntou

-Vamos.-nós respondemos


	22. Capítulo 22: A Carona

**Capítulo 22: A Carona**

**Edward Pov**

Edward Pov

Nos dividimos em dois carros. Eu, Bella, Nessie, Esme e Carlisle iriamos na Mercedes dele. E os outros iriam no Porsche Alice.

Abri a porta pra Bella entrar e depois sentei do seu lado. Carlisle e Esme foram no banco da frente.

-Como Renee está?-Esme perguntou

-Ela está bem. Ás vezes ela vem passar uns dias aqui comigo e com a Nessie.-disse Bella

-hum...E o Charlie?-perguntou Esme receosa

-Bom...Ele ta bem também. Eu acho.-Bella respondeu

-Como assim você acha?-perguntou Esme

-É que aconteceram umas coisas, e nós não nos falamos muito bem.-Bella respondeu triste

-Você mora sozinha com a Nessie?-perguntou Carlisle

-Sim. -Bella disse

-Aonde você mora?-Carlisle perguntou

Bella deu o endereço pra ele. Eu não me liguei pois estava olhando pra Nessie. Ela dormi igualzinho a Bella. A única diferença é que Nessie não fala enquanto dorme. Fiquei o caminho todo vendo Nessie dormir. Era como se eu estivesse matando as saudades da Bella.

-É aqui?-perguntou Carlisle

-Sim. É aqui mesmo.-disse Bella abrindo a porta do carro.

Senti que o carro parou e olhei pela janela.

Nossa, a casa da Bella é linda.

Era enorme e na cor branca. Tinha uma sacada no segundo andar e um lindo jardim na frente.

-Nossa Bells, que casa linda.-disse Alice

-Só mora vocês duas aqui mesmo?-perguntou Emmett

-Sim. Eu sei que parece grande pra nós duas, mas meus irmãos sempre vêm pra cá. Quando vi essa casa eu não tive dúvidas, era essa que eu queria. Eu amei essa casa. Então decidi comprá-la.

-Sinceramente, eu ainda acho essa casa grande demais pra vocês duas.-disse Emmett

-Você tem que ver quando essa casa ta cheia. Ai quero ver você falar que ela é pequena demais. Quando não são meus irmãos, são meus amigos que vêm pra cá e até dormem aqui. -Bella disse

-Você vai ficar sozinha com ela? Se quiser pode ir dormir lá em casa. -disse Alice

-Não precisa disso. Muito obrigado mesmo assim.-disse Bella

-Tem certeza?-Esme perguntou

-Ah Bells, vamos. Agente aproveita pra matar a saudade.-disse Alice

-Não Alice. Deixa pra próxima. Eu tenho umas coisas importantes pra resolvera aqui em casa. Sem contar que amanhã eu vou receber visitas.-Bella falou

-Visitas? Quem?-perguntou Emmett

-Emmett Cullen, deixa de ser intrometido.-disse Rose

Bella riu e disse:

-Não tem problema. Deixa ele matar a curiosidade dele.

-Então quem?-disse Emmett

-Uns amigos de La push.-Bella falou

Nessa hora nós fechamos a cara. Bella percebeu e mordeu os lábios, tentando conter o riso. Ela veio até onde eu estava e pegou Nessie do meu colo.

-Bom, muito obrigado pela carona. E, desculpe pelo incomodo.-Bella disse

-Você sabe que não é incomodo nenhum, minha querida. Muito pelo contrário é um prazer. Nós sentimos muito a sua falta. É muito bom vê-la novamente.-Esme disse

-É bom ver vocês também.-Bella falou

-Bom, nós já vamos pra poder deixar você descansar. -disse Esme dando um abraço em Bella e um beijo na Nessie que ainda dormia.

-Tchau Bells. Vê se aparece lá em casa, ok?-disse Alice repetindo os gestos de Esme

-Ok. -Bella respondeu

-Tchau Bellinha. Vê se leva a pequena lá em casa. Se você não levá-la eu virei buscar hein.-disse Emmett se despedindo de Bella

Bella riu e acenou com a cabeça.

Todos deram um beijo nas duas e foram para os carros. Só ficamos nós três.

-Não demora hein Edward? Dá um beijinho e vamos logo.-disse Emmett

"Pega ela de jeito irmão."-ele pensou

Urghhh...eu juro que se eu pegar esse panaca eu mato.

Olhei pra Bella e falei:

-Não ligue para o que ele fala.

-Eu sei. Bom, eu vou...-não deixei ela terminar

-Foi muito bom reencontrá-la hoje Bella. Agente pode se ver qualquer dia desses?-perguntei

-Não sei. Vou ver. Deixa que eu apareço por lá, ok?-ela disse

-Tudo bem. Mas vai mesmo.-falei

-Ok.-ela disse

-Bom, então...até mais.-falei dando um beijo em seu rosto.

-Até.-falou

-Tchau pequena.-eu disse dando um beijo na testa da Nessie

Nessa hora ela acordou e olhou para os lados, procurando saber onde ela estava. Quando me viu, sorriu e disse:

-Tchau tio Ed.

-Tchau princesa.-os outros gritaram de dentro do carro

Entrei na Mercedes de Carlisle e dei uma última olhada pra elas. Nessie estava acenando pra gente.

Carlisle esperou Bella entra na casa pra poder ligar o carro.

Em poucos minutos estavamos em casa.

-Nossa ainda nem acredito que encontramos a Bella.-disse Alice

-É mesmo. E quem diria que ela é sobrinha do Rodrigo. -disse Jasper

-Nunca imaginei Bella como mãe. Nossa, a ficha ainda não caiu.-disse Rose

-Ela mudou bastante. Está muito madura. Parece que a Bella de hoje em dia e aquela que conhecemos anos atrás, são pessoas totalmente diferentes.-disse Esme

-Parece mesmo. Estou me perguntando o que aconteceu pra que a vida dela mudasse tanto assim. Ela deve ter passado por bastante coisa.-disse Carlisle

-Não adiantou nada agente ter abandonado-a aqui. Se não tivessemos ido embora, tudo seria diferente. Estariamos aqui pra ajudá-la. -disse Rose deixando todos espentados

"Acho que o fato de Bella ter tido uma filha mudou os conceitos de Rose por ela."-pensou Jasper

"O que deu na Rose? Ela nunca defenderia a Bella."-pensou Alice

-Rosalie!-Esme a repreendeu

-Rose tem razão Esme. Não deveríamos ter ido embora. Poderiamos tê-la ajudado bastante.-eu falei

-Se agente não tivesse ido embora, Bella não teria a Nessie. -Carlisle falou

Todos ficamos calados. Talvez ele tenha razão.

-E a casa dela? Simplismente perfeita. Ele deve ter um bom trabalho. Dá pra perceber que ela esta dando uma boa vida para a filha. -disse Alice

-E o que será que aconteceu entre ela e Charlie? -perguntou Jasper

-Eu ainda não sei, mas vou descobrir.-eu disse


	23. Capítulo 23: A Visita

**Capítulo 23: A visita**

**Bella Pov**

Me despedi dos Cullens e entrei em casa. Tranquei a porta e fui levar Nessie para o quarto dela. Como ela já estava acordada, a coloquei sentada na cama e fui pegar seu pijama no guarda roupa. A levei até o banheiro e dei um banho rápido nela. Vesti o pijama nela junto com um par de meias e a coloquei na cama.

-Gostou da festa meu amor?-perguntei

-Gostei sim mamãe. -respondeu

-Você está com fome?-perguntei

-Não. Só estou com sono.-ela disse

-Então pode dormir meu amor. Tenha uma boa noite.-falei dando um beijo em sua testa e a encobrindo.

-Boa noite mamãe.- ela disse

Apaguei a luz do quarto e acendi o abajur. Fechei a porta e fui para meu quarto. Tomei um banho e coloquei uma blusinha regata e uma calça de moletom rosa. Deitei na cama e fiquei pensando em tudo que aconteceu nessa noite.

Nossa...Ainda não estou acreditando que os Cullens voltaram. Estarei mentindo se eu disser que não fiquei feliz ao vê-los na festa, mas não sei se a volta deles é uma coisa boa ou ruim. Essas duvidas estão me matando. Por que ele teve que ir embora hein? Por que ele deixou de me amar? Por que as coisas têm que ser assim?Não sei mais o que faço...

_**Na casa dos Cullens:**_

**Edward Pov**

Depois de nossa conversa sobre o casamento, cada casal foi para seu quarto.

Subi para meu quarto e liguei o rádio. Coloquei Clair de Lune pra tocar e deitei no sofá. Fechei meus olhos e deixei que as memórias de todos os melhores momentos que tive com Bella viessem a tona.

_**A primeira vez que a levei pra jantar...**_

_"Você não devia fazer isso com as pessoas", ela criticou, "Não é muito justo"._

_"Fazer o que?"_

_"Deslumbrar as pessoas desse jeito- ela deve estar hiperventilando na cozinha nesse exato momento"_

_Fiquei confuso._

_"Ah, qual é", ela falou duvidosamente. "Você tem que saber o efeito que causa nas pessoas"_

_Eu inclinei a cabeça para um lado, os olhos curiosos. "Eu deslubro as pessoas?"_

_"Você nunca percebeu? Você acha que todo mundo consegue o que quer assim tão fácil?"_

_Eu ignorei as suas perguntas. "Eu deixo você deslumbrada?"_

_"Frequentemente", ela admitiu._

_**A primeira vez que falei com ela...**_

"_Olá", eu disse na voz quieta que eu usava quando eu queria deixar os humanos mais confortáveis, formando um sorriso educado com meus lábios que não mostraria nada de dentes._

_Ela olhou para cima então, seus grandes olhos castanhos chocados – quase desconcertada – e cheios de perguntas silenciosas. Era a mesma expressão que estava obstruindo as minhas visões pela última semana._

_Enquanto eu encarei aqueles estranhos e profundos olhos castanhos, eu percebi que o ódio – o ódio que eu imaginei que essa garota de alguma forma merecia por simplesmente existir – havia evaporado. Sem respirar agora, sem sentir seu cheiro, era difícil acreditar que alguém tã o vulnerável pudesse sequer justificar o ódio._

_Suas bochechas começaram a corar e ela não disse nada._

_Eu mantive meus olhos nos dela, focando apenas nos seus questionamentos profundos e tentei ignorar a cor apetitosa. Eu tinha ar o suficiente para falar po r algum tempo sem precisar respirar._

"_Meu nome é Edward Cullen", eu disse, apesar de saber que ela sabia aquilo. Era a forma educada de começar. "Eu não tive uma oportunidade de me apresentar semana passada. Você deve ser Bella Swan."_

_Ela pareceu confusa – havia uma pequena ruga entre seus olhos novamente. Levou meio segundo a mais do que deveria ter levado para ela responder._

"_Como você sabe meu nome?" ela perguntou e sua voz tremeu só um pouco._

_Eu devo ter realmente aterrorizado ela. Isso me fez sentir cu lpado, ela era apenas ri gentilmente – era o som que eu sabia que fazia os humanos se sentirem melhor. Novamente, eu tomei cuidado com meus dentes._

"_Oh, eu acho que todo mundo sabe seu nome". Certamente ela deve ter percebido que ela havia se t ornado o centro das atenções nesse lugar monótono. "Toda a cidade estava esperando pela sua chegada."_

_Ela franziu a testa como se essa informação fosse desagradável. Eu presumi que sendo tímida como ela era, atenção pareceria algo ruim para ela. A maioria dos humanos sentia o oposto. Apesar deles não quererem se destacar do rebanho, ao mesmo tempo_

_queriam um holofote para sua uniformidade individual._

"_Não" ela disse. "Eu quis dizer, por que me chamou de Bella"_

[...]

E muitas outras lembranças. Ah, se eu pudesse teria feito tudo diferente.

Queria poder apagar todo o sofrimento que a fiz passar. Parti para protegê-la, para que ela pudesse ter uma vida feliz, mas falhei, fiz tudo em vão.

Estava imerso em meus pensamentos e só notei a aproximação de Alice quando esta bateu na porta.

-Entre.-falei

-Ed, nós estamos indo caçar. Tá afim de ir?- Alice perguntou

Não estava afim de ir caçar, mas também não queria ficar em casa sozinho. Eu iria acabar não resistindo e indo até a casa de Bella.

Olhei para a janela e só então percebi que já tinha amanhecido.

-Tô sim. Vamos.-respondi pulando pela janela e correndo pela floresta.

**Bella Pov**

Me desliguei dos meus pensamentos quando senti a cama afundar. Olhei para o lado e vi que era Nessie.

-Bom dia mamãe.-ela disse

-Bom dia pequena.-falei dando um beijo nela

-Levanta mamãe. Daqui a pouco os meninos chegarão.-disse Nessie

-Ok. Vamos tomar café.-falei pegando Nessie no colo e descendo as escadas.

Coloquei Nessie na cadeira e comecei a preparar nosso café da manhã. Quando acabamos de comer, Nessie subiu para escovar os dentes e eu comecei a arrumar a casa.

Liguei o rádio e coloquei um cd pra tocar. A primeira música era muito legal. _**(Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne)**_

Nessie desceu e me ajudou a arrumar a casa. Ficavamos cantando e dançando enquanto limpavamos todos os cômodos.

Quando acabamos, olhei no relógio e vi que já era 11:46hs. Os meninos marcaram 13hs. Deixei Nessie vendo TV e fui para a cozinha preparar o almoço.

Como os meninos comem MUITO bem, decidi fazer panquecas e lasanha acompanhadas de macarronada, salada e maionese. Preparei bastante massa. rsrs

Quando já estava quase tudo pronto, olhei no relógio e já era 12:50hs.

-Nessie vai se arrumar enquanto eu acabo aqui.-falei

-Ok mamãe. -ela disse subindo as escadas

Coloquei os pratos e os talheres em cima da mesa e fui me arrumar. Tomei um banho e fui escolher uma roupa. Como eu ia ficar em casa, optei por um short e uma blusinha simples.

Quando acabei de me arrumar fui até o quarto de Nessie ver se ela já estava pronta. Ela estava penteando colocando o vestido das meninas super poderosas. Fui até ela e a ajudei a se arrumar. Deixei seus cabelos soltos e a franjinha espalhada pela testa.

Nessie estava linda. Peguei em sua mão e descemos as escadas. Quando iamos sentar no sofá a campanhia tocou. Nessie correu e foi abrir a porta.

-Jakeee...-ela disse pulando no colo dele

-Oi pequena...-ele respondeu ainda do lado de fora

Fui até eles e quando olhei para fora vi que todos do bando estavam ali. Jake soltou Nessie, que foi falar com os outros e veio até mim.

-Ei Bells...-ele disse me abraçando

-Oi Jake.-respondi

De repente ele parou e perguntou:

-O pessoal tá aqui?

-Não. Por quê?-perguntei confusa

Ele parou e olhou pra mim com uma cara séria.

-Eles vieram aqui hoje?-perguntou

-Não Jake. Por quê?-perguntei

Ele torceu o nariz e falou:

-Tô sentido o cheiro deles. Algum vampiro esteve aqui. Mas não é um cheiro conhecido.

Eu estaquei. Como assim? Será que algum Cullen veio aqui durante a noite? Mas eu não ouvi nenhum barulho.

-Cheiro dos Cullens?-perguntei

-Não. Por que o cheiro seria deles. Isso é impossível. A não ser que...-ele estacou e me olhou

-Sim, Jake. Eles voltaram.-falei

Ele rosnou e disse:

-Não acredito que eles tiveram coragem de voltar. -falou entre dentes

-Calma Jake. Não é isso que importa agora. Eu preciso descobrir quem teve aqui.-falei pensativa

-É verdade.-falou

-Bom, se fosse um dos meus irmãos, eles iriam falar comigo. Então com certeza não foram eles. Você disse que o cheiro não é o dos Cullens certo?-perguntei

-Sim. Tenho certeza que esse não é o cheiro dos Cullens. Não é um cheiro conhecido.-Jake falou

-Não é mesmo.-disse Sam entrando na casa junto com Emily. Todos os outros estavam entrando atrás.

Quem deve ser? Pra esse vampiro ter vindo de noite, ele não queria que o vissem. Mas isso não faz sentido. Que vampiro entraria em uma casa com duas pessoas e saisse sem atacar nenhuma delas? Só se a intenção dele fosse apenas observar. Mas observar pra quê? Ele deve ter algum objetivo para isso. Mas o que seria? E por que logo eu, que nunca fiz nada a nenhum vampiro, só uma vez que...Oh meu Deus...Então é isso...Será que...Oh não...


	24. Capítulo 24: Dia com os Quileutes

**Capítulo 24: Dia com os Quileutes**

**Bella Pov**

Oh, meu Deus. Será que é o Lestat? Mas, o que ele queria aqui? Será que ele ainda está com aquela idéia de vingança só porque eu terminei com ele? Já deveria saber que ele não estava blefando quando disse que eu iria me arrepender por ter terminado com ele. O que será que ele está aprontando?

-Bells? Você está bem?-Jake perguntou me sacudindo

-Oi? Tô...Tô bem sim.-falei

-O que houve Bella? Você está com uma cara esquisita. Parece que viu um fantasma.-disse Seth

-Bells, você sabe quem esteve aqui?-Sam perguntou

-Eu desconfio de alguém.-respondi

-Quem?-Jake e Sam perguntaram juntos

-Se lembra que te falei que eu estava ficando com um vampiro que conheci em uma das festas do Rodrigo?-perguntei para o Jake

-Um tal de Lestat?-Jake perguntou

-Ele mesmo. Quando falei pra ele que queria terminar, ele ficou muito irritado e me ameaçou. Ele disse que eu iria me arrepender.-falei

-Será que é ele?-Jake perguntou

-Quem quer que seja, não veio aqui por acaso. Em uma rua cheia de humanos, vieram parar logo na sua casa?- disse Jared

-Íma para perigo.-falei batendo na testa

Todos riram.

-Agora temos que tomar cuidado, Bella. Você e Nessie não devem ficar sozinhas. Será bom ter sempre um de nós por perto. Podemos nos revesar com seus irmãos.-disse Jake

-Ei ei, nem pensar. Vocês sabem muito bem que não precisa disso. Além do mais, não quero que vocês arrisquem suas vidas por minha causa. Não quero envolvê-los em meus problemas. -falei

-Sabemos que não precisa disso, mas ficaremos mais tranquilos se vocês estiverem sempre acompanhadas. -disse Jake sendo levado por Nessie até a cozinha.

-E além do mais, isso não é um problema só seu. Afinal, vocês duas são partes da família Quileute. Nessie é a impressão de Jake e eu a considero minha sobrinha. Todos a amamos muito. Ela é muito importante pra nós, assim como você. Nós sempre te cosideramos da família, e depois que Nessie nasceu, esse laço entre todos nós só se intensificou. E ainda tem um fato que é mais importante que tudo. Você é o equilíbrio entre os vampiros e os lobisomens. Nós nunca pensamos que isso podia acontecer um dia, mas você tem total poder sobre essas duas raças, você é a única capaz de manter a paz entre esses dois mundos. Nosso dever é protegê-las.-disse Sam

Wow...Isso foi profundo...

-Será que isso nunca irá acabar? Será que sempre colocarei a vida daqueles que amo em risco?-pensei alto.

-Não se preocupe, Bells. Afinal, um vampiro não é páreo para nós. -disse Seth

-Ok, pessoal. Vamos esquecer disso por hora. Vocês devem estar com fome.-falei

Nessa hora a barriga de Seth roncou, fazendo todos rirem.

-Vocês podem ir pra piscina enquanto eu arrumo a mesa lá fora. -falei

Os meninos foram pra trás da casa onde fica a piscina. Só ficaram eu, Emily e Leah.

-Quer ajuda em alguma coisa?-Emily perguntou

-Ah, eu quero sim.-disse e nós três rimos

Fomos até a cozinha. Peguei uma toalha de mesa que eu tinha separado e disse:

-Emily, você pode forrar a mesa, por favor.-perguntei

-Claro que sim.-ela disse pegando a toalha da minha mão e indo pra área da piscina.

Nessie entrou na cozinha e veio até mim.

-Mamãe, posso entrar a piscina também?-perguntou

-Pode meu amor.-eu disse

-Então vou lá me trocar.-ela falou

-Leah, você pode ajudar Nessie a se trocar?-perguntei

-Posso sim. Vamos pequena?-Leah falou pegando Nessie no colo.

Eu não pude conter um sorriso. No começo, eu e Leah não nos demos bem. Mas com o tempo, acabamos nos conhecendo melhor. Vi que ela era uma pessoa legal, só é reservada. Pudera né? Ela é a única loba da tribo. Imagine o que ela deve passar com eles. Deve ser muito difícil pra ela.

-Do que está rindo?-perguntou Emily me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

-Estava lembrando de quando eu não me dava bem com a Leah.-falei

-Era engraçado. Ainda bem que vocês viram que não tinha por que uma não gostar da outra, já que vocês nem se conheciam direito.-ela falou

-É mesmo. Nós fomos muito bobas.-eu disse rindo

-Já pode ir levando os pratos e talheres?-Emily perguntou

-Pode sim. Fica a vontade.-respondi

Ela colocou os talheres em cima do prato e levou pra mesa que estava lá fora.

Coloquei a macarronada em uma travessa e deixei em cima da mesa. Tirei a salada e a maionese da geladeira e coloquei em cima da pia. Fui até o forno e peguei a lasanha e a panqueca. Emily veio até mim e pegou os tabuleiros da minha mão. Peguei as travessas que tinha colocado em cima da pia e fui atrás da Emily. Quando olhei pra mesa, vi que estava tudo arrumadinho. Voltei pra cozinha e fui até a geladeira. Peguei os refrigerantes e Emily veio pegar a salada e a maionese. Levamos tudo pra fora. Nessie e Leah desceram e foram até onde eu e Emily estavamos.

-Mamãe, toma o meu roupão.-Nessie disse

Peguei o roupão da mão dela e pendurei na cadeira.

-Filha, cuidado quando entrar na piscina.-falei

-Ok, mamãe.-ela disse

-Vem Nessie. -disse Seth abrindo os braços

Nessie correu e pulou na piscina. Depois começou a nadar junto com o Seth.

-Vocês não vão entrar na piscina?-preguntei pra Leah e pra Emily

-Eu vou mas não agora.-Emily disse

-Eu também.-disse Leah

Ficamos conversando sobre o pessoal de La Push e perdemos a noção da hora. Nessie veio até mim e falou:

-Mamãe tô com fome.

-Vem aqui pequena, pra eu te enxugar.-disse Emily pegando uma toalha que estava pendurada na cadeira dela, perto do roupão de Nessie.

-Meninos, podem vir comer.-eu falei

Nessa hora os sete sairam da piscina e vieram até a mesa. Eu e Leah nos olhamos e começamos a rir.

-Meninos olhem a educação.-disse Emily tentando conter o riso

-Deixa eles Emily.Já estou acostumada.-falei rindo

Cada um colocou seu prato. Quil, Embry, Seth, Jared e Paul sentaram em volta da piscina. Nessie sentou ao meu lado e Jake sentou entre ela e Leah. Sam sentou entre eu e Emily.

-Nossa Bells, você cozinha muito bem.-disse Embry

-Concordo. -disseram Quil e Paul juntos

-Eu sei. Mas obrigada mesmo assim.-falei e todos começaram a rir.

Realmente a comida estava muito boa.

Os meninos começaram a conversar entre eles e eu fiquei conversando com o pessoal que estava na mesa.

Quando acabaram, os meninos colocaram os pratos em uma pilha em cima da mesa e foram para a sala de jogos.

Leah e Nessie foram atrás deles. Eu peguei os pratos e levei pra cozinha. Emily me ajudou a lavar a louça e a arrumar a cozinha. Quando acabamos fomos até os meninos e ficamos jogando com eles. O dia foi tão bom que nem vimos a hora passar. Quando olhei no relógio já era 21hs. Os meninos já estavam cansados pelo dia de agitação que tiveram. Nessie também ja estava com sono.

-Bom, acho melhor nós irmos pra casa. Já está tarde. -disse Sam

Eu e Nessie nos despedimos dos meninos e ficamos vendo eles irem embora. Quando já estavam fora das nossas vistas, entramos em casa.

-Nessie vai tomar banho enquanto eu tranco a casa.-falei

-Ok, mamãe.-ela disse subindo as escadas

Tranquei toda a casa e apaguei as luzes. Subi e fui até o quarto de Nessie. Ela já estava tomando banho. Peguei o pijama dela no guarda roupa e coloquei em cima da cama. Fui até o banheiro e falei:

-Filha já separei seu pijama. Tô indo tomar meu banho.

-Ok, mamãe. Daqui a pouco eu vou lá.-Nessie disse

Fui para meu quarto e tomei um banho. Quando sai do banheiro, Nessie estava deitada na minha cama. Coloquei minha roupa e deitei ao lado dela.

-Mamãe, posso dormir aqui com a senhora hoje?-ela perguntou

-Pode meu amor.-respondi

Cobri nos duas com a coberta e comecei a ninar Nessie. Ela dormiu rapidinho. Olhei para o teto e fiquei pensado no que Lestat poderia estar aprontando. Seja o que for, eu estarei preparada.

Foi com esses pensamentos que acabei adormecendo.

**Nota da Autora:**_Ei! Eu sei que o capítulo é pequeno e não tem muita coisa interessante, mas ele era necessário pra que vocês entendam algumas coisas que aconteceram e outras que ainda irão acontecer. Espero que estejam gostando. Comentem!_

_XOXO_


	25. Capítulo 25: Viagem

**Capítulo 25: Viagem**

**Bella Pov**

Abri meus olhos a ouvir o telefone tocando. Olhei pra janela e vi que já tinha amanhecido. Nessie ainda dormia do meu lado. Me sentei na cama e peguei o telefone.

-Alô.-falei

-Bells? É a Lisa.

-Oi Lisa. Aconteceu alguma coisa?-perguntei estranhando o fato de Lisa me ligar a 6hs da manhã.

-Não aconteceu nada, ainda.-ela disse

-Como assim?-perguntei

-Bom, eu tenho que fazer uma viagem de última hora pra resolver uma parada ae. E queria saber se você pode cuidar da Bec pra mim.-ela disse

-Posso sim. Quanto tempo você vai passar fora? -perguntei

-Não sei, Bells. Acho que em menos de uma semana eu volto.-falou

-Desculpe perguntar, mas que parada é essa?-perguntei

-Não tem problema nenhum você me perguntar, sua boba. Nós somos amigas, você sabe que eu te falo tudo. -ela disse

-Então pode me falar, que parada é essa?-falei bastante curiosa

-É em relação ao pai dela. Rick descobriu onde ele está. Nós vamos até ele para contá-lo sobre Bec.-ela disse

-Você tem certeza disso? Acho que não é uma boa idéia. Provavelmente ele é um vampiro que se alimenta de sangue humano, ele pode ser perigoso para Bec. -eu falei

-Eu não sei se isso é certo, mas esse era o último desejo de minha irmã. Eu prometi pra ela que iria fazer Bec conhecer o pai.-ela falou

-Bom, se essa é sua decisão final, eu te apóio. Você não estará sozinha. Não deixarei que nada aconteça a Bec. Mas você tem que ter cuidado. Ele pode querer atacá-la. Eu acho que deveria ir mais alguém com vocês.-falei

-Não precisa Bells. Tenho certeza que tudo dará certo. Rick vai estar comigo. -ela falou

-Eu ainda acho perigoso. Mas, se você insiste nessa idéia maluca, eu te ajudarei. Quando você vai trazer a Bec?-perguntei

-Eu já arrumei uma bolsa pra ela. Te encontro na escolinha delas. -ela disse

-Ok. Estarei 8:00hs em ponto na escola.-falei

-Ta bom. Até mais. Beijos.-ela disse

-Até. Beijos.-falei desligando o telefone

Me levantei e tomei um banho. Fui até o quarto de Nessie e arrumei seu uniforme em cima da cama. Voltei para o meu quarto e fuii até Nessie. Sentei na cama e dei um beijo em sua testa.

-Filha, acorda. Tem que ir pra escola, meu amor.-falei

Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu pra mim.

-Ok, mamãe.-falou se levantando e indo para o quarto.

-Vou estar lá embaixo preparando seu café.-falei descendo as escadas

Fui pra cozinha e comecei a preparar as coisas. Quando acabei fui até meu quarto e peguei minha bolsa. Voltei ao quarto de Nessie e vi que ela ja estava pronta. Prendi os cabelos dela e peguei sua mochila.

-Vamos, meu amor.-falei

-Vamos, mammy.-ela disse

Descemos e tomamos nosso café. Quando acabamos lavei a loça e fui escovar meus dentes. Nessie fez o mesmo. Olhei pra casa e vi que estava tudo no lugar. Peguei minhas bolsa e a mochila de Nessie e fomos para o carro.

Quando chegamos na escola, já era 7:55hs. Lisa e Bec já estavam lá. Rick estava com elas. Saimos do carro e fomos até eles.

-Tia Bella.-disse Bec pulando no meu colo

-Oi minha pequena. Tudo bem?-perguntei

-Tudo sim, tia. Estou tão feliz que vou passar uma semana na sua casa. -ela disse

-Você vai o quê?-Nessie perguntou

-Ah, meu amor. Desculpe, eu esqueci de te falar. A Bec vai passar essa semana lá em casa.-falei

-Sério? Então vamos nos divertir bastante.-disse Nessie empolgada

-Vamos sim.-disse Bec também empolgada

-Bom, agora ta na hora de vocês entrarem.-falei

Nessie pegou a mochila de minhas mãos e me deu um beijo.

-Até mais tarde mamãe.-ela disse

-Até meu amor.-falei

Bec se despediu de nós três e fui junto com Nessie.

-Então Bells, aqui estão as coisas da Bec. A chave lá de casa tá ai dentro, caso ela queira pegar alguma coisa lá. -ela disse me passando uma mala

-Ok. Vocês já estão indo?-perguntei ao ver as outras malas dentro do carro

-Sim. É melhor ir logo, antes que ele vá para outro lugar.-disse Rick

-Por favor, tomem muito cuidado. Se precisarem de ajuda, não hesitem em me ligar ok? -falei

-Pode deixar. Mas não irá acontecer nada de ruim.- Lisa disse

-OK. Eu não vou mais atrasá-los. Boa sorte e cuidado. -falei dando um abraço em Lisa

-Obrigado. Cuide bem da minha pequena, ok?- ela falou

-Pode deixar. Me liguem todos os dias pra contar como vão as coisas, ok?-falei

-Tudo bem. Até mais, amiga. Obrigado por tudo. Te amo.-ela disse

-Também te amo. Até.-eu disse

Eles entraram no carro e partiram. Entrei no meu carro e fui para o trabalho. Mas não sei se vou ter condições para trabalhar.

[...]

O dia passou rápido. Olhei no relógio e já era 16:45hs. Peguei minhas coisas e me despedi do pessoal. Alguns minutos depois já estava chegando na escola das meninas. Elas já estavam do lado de fora. Desci do carro e elas vieram até mim.

-Mamãeee...-disse Nessie

-Tia Bellaaa...-disse Bec

Eu abracei as duas e peguei suas mochilas.

-Oi minhas pequenas. Como foi o dia?-perguntei

-Foi muito bom, mamãe.-disse Nessie

-Foi mesmo tia Bella. Nós brincamos bastante.-disse Bec

Coloquei as duas no banco de trás e fui para o lado do motorista. Liguei o carro e fomos pra casa. Quando cheguei em casa, as meninas pegaram suas mochilas e eu peguei a mala da Bec e minha bolsa. Entramos em casa. Levei as malas de Bec para o quarto da Nessie, as meninas foram atrás de mim, conversando.

-Meninas, troquem de roupa e pra depois tomarem café.-falei

Separei uma roupa pra cada uma e coloquei o uniforme delas no cabide. Arrumei as roupas de Bec em um lado do guarda-roupa de Nessie e fui para meu quarto. Troquei de roupa e desci para preparar o lanche das meninas. Quando acabei, chamei as duas e tomamos café. Depois ficamos vendo TV. Quando já estava tarde falei:

-Tá na hora das mocinhas irem pra cama.

-Ok.-elas responderam

Nós subimos e fomos para o quarto de Nessie. As duas colocaram seus pijamas e deitaram na cama. Dei um beijo em cada uma e fui para meu quarto. Deitei na cama e, como estava muito cansada, logo adormeci. Sem imaginar o que me esperava...


	26. Capítulo 26: Notícias

**N/A****: Olá! Depois de muito tempo, novo capítulo pra vocês. Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 26: Notícias**

**Edward Pov**

Faz uma semana que não temos notícias de Bella. Uma semana que a vimos. Ela não apareceu por aqui e nem nos ligou. Será que ela está fugindo de nós? Será que...que ela não quer nos ver novamente? Só de imaginar isso me mata. Como queria estar ao lado dela agora. Como queria estar com ela. Bufei e desci pra sala, onde estavam os outros.

-O que houve meu filho?-perguntou Esme

-A Bella, mãe. Ela não nos procurou, como disse que faria.-falei triste

-Não fique assim, meu amor. Ela vai nos procurar na hora certa. Tenha certeza disso. -disse Esme

-Eu queria acreditar nisso, mas já faz uma semana mãe. Isso está me torturando. -eu disse

-Seja forte, Ed. Ela irá nos procurar em breve.-disse Alice

-Como você sabe? Teve alguma visão com ela?-eu perguntei

-Não Ed, mas eu sinto isso. Sei que Bella irá nos procurar. -ela disse

Não entendi o que ela quis dizer. Como assim ela sente isso? Ah, deixa pra lá.

-Agente pode ir caçar em outro lugar. Que tal?-perguntou Jasper

-Boa idéia Jazz. Podemos ir hoje a noite e voltar na segunda a noite.-disse Alice

-Alice tem razão. Todos concordam?-perguntou Carlisle

Todos nós concordamos.

Bom, como não tinha nada pra fazer, fui para o meu quarto e coloquei uma música pra tocar. Uma música que era muito especial pra mim. A música que me lembra DELA...Clair de Lune...

**Bella Pov**

Ai, que angústia. Já se passaram cinco dias desde que Lisa viajou e ainda não tive nenhuma notícia deles. Isso está me matando. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com eles? Só pode ter acontecido, senão já teriam me ligado. E o pior é que eu ligo pro celular dela mais sempre cai na caixa postal. Acho que vou atrás dela. Ou então acho que vou ver se meus irmãos podem ir. Mais tarde eu vejo isso. Tenho que ver se as meninas já acordaram.

Levantei e tomei um banho. Coloquei uma roupa fresca e fui até o quarto de Nessie. Ela e Bec estavam conversando.

-Bom dia minhas princesas.-falei dando um beijo nelas

-Bom dia, mamãe.-disse Nessie

-Bom dia tia Bella.-disse Bec

-Que tal vocês irem tomando um banho enquanto eu faço o nosso café?-perguntei

-OK.-elas responderam

Desci e preparei a mesa. Elas desceram e começamos a tomar café.

-O que vocês querem fazer hoje?-perguntei

-Eu quero ir visitar meus tios. Podemos?-Nessie perguntou

Essa seria uma boa idéia se eles não morassem perto dos Cullens. Mas eu não vou poder evitá-los por muito tempo. Aff...

-Tudo bem.-falei

-Tia Bells, eu tô com sede. Agente pode ir caçar amanhã?-Bec perguntou

-Podemos sim meu amor. Mas você aguenta até amanhã? Agente pode ir hoje mesmo. Podemos ir quando sair da casa de meus irmãos.-falei

-Boa idéia mamãe. Podemos até chamá-los pra ir conosco. Eu também estou com um pouco de sede.-disse Nessie

-Então está resolvido. Vou subir pra arrumar uma bolsa com roupas pra gente, que quando voltarmos podemos ficar lá na casa branca um pouco. (É como eles chamam a casa do Rodrigo e dos irmãos)

-Ok.-disseram

-Coloca biquina na bolsa mãe. -Nessie disse

-Não precisa meu amor. Tem biquinis lá. Fiquem ai enquanto vou arrumar nossas coisa.-falei

Coloquei me copo na pia e subi para meu quarto. Fui até o guarda-roupa e peguei uma mala que tinha ali. Peguei algumas roupas minhas e coloquei dentro da mala. Fui para o quarto da Nessie e peguei umas roupas dela e da Bec para colocar na mala também. Separei umas roupas para elas usarem e quando estava fechando a mala as duas entraram no quarto.

Dei um banho nas duas e as arrumei. Coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusinha de manga comprida e botas nelas. E por cima um sobretudo. O da Nessi era rosa e o da Bec era lilás. Peguei duas luvas e duas tocas para elas e guardei na mala. Só iria colocar nelas quando estivessemos em lugar publico,pra disfarçar. Apesar do dia estar frio, nós três não o sentimos.

Peguei a mala e desci até a sala. Coloquei as meninas pra verem TV enquanto eu me arrumava.

Fui para meu quarto e me arrumei. Também coloquei roupas de frio para manter nosso disfarce. Aff...

Peguei minha bolsa meus óculos e desci.

-Vamos meninas.-falei pegando a mala

Tranquei e porta da casa e coloquei a mala no porta-malas. Coloquei as meninas no banco de trás e me sentei no lugar do motorista.

Espero que os Cullens não estejam lá na casa branca.

**Edward Pov**

Estava ligado na música quando ouvi um carro estacionando na casa dos vizinhos. Sai do quarto e desci as escadas correndo. Todos já estavam espiando pelo vidro da janela, e quando digo TODOS eram todos mesmo. Até Esme e Carlisle.

-Que coisa feia. Espiando a vida dos vizinhos.-eu falei

-Olha quem fala. Você já estava descendo correndo pra espiar também.-disse Alice

Emmett já estava indo em direção a porta, mas fui mais rápido. O segurei e falei:

-Tá maluco Emmett. Disfarça, cara. Se você sair eles vão descobrir o que estamos fazendo.

-Não tem importância. Eu quero saber quem chegou. Não ligo para o que eles pensam. -ele disse e saiu correndo porta a fora

Corri atrás dele fingindo que estava zangado e que iria pegá-lo. Só fingindo né? Porque eu também queria saber quem era. Emmett parou de correr e ficou encarando o carro que estava parado em frente a casa dos vizinhos.

Carro da Bella: **Citroen grafitti**

Olhei pra trás e vi que todos já estavam na porte olhando pra mesma direção. De repente, Alice deu um sorriso radiante. Olhei a mesma direção. _Era ela...Minha Bella..._

Ela estava linda. Ela saiu do carro e deu a volta, parando no porta do banco de trás. Abriu a porta e duas crianças sairam do carro. Olhei bem e vi que era Nessie e sua amiguinha Bec. Bella foi até o porta malas e tirou uma mala preta de lá. Será que ela vai viajar? Ou será que ela irá passar um tempo aqui na casa dos vizinhos? Espero que seja a segunda opção.

Ela trancou o carro e se virou em direção a casa. As duas meninas conversavam com ela. As três estavam rindo. Era uma cena linda. Ela ainda não tinha percebido nossa presença. Até que...

-_Bella...-_Alice sussurrou

Para nossa surpresa, Bella escutou e olhou em nossa direção.

**N/A****: Façam uma autora feliz...Comentem!**


	27. Capítulo 27: Almoço na casa dos Cullens

**Capítulo 27: Almoço na casa dos Cullens**

**Edward Pov**

Bella conseguiu escutar o que Alice disse. Mas, como isso é possível? Será que pode ter sido apenas uma coincidência? Estou confuso.

Ela sorriu pra nós e acenou. Depois foi até a porta, colocou a mala no chão e veio em nossa direção. Alice saiu correndo e deu um abraço em Bella.

-Olá Bells. Que saudades. Você desapareceu essa semana.-disse Alice

-Oi Alice. Não deu pra aparecer aqui. Dia de semana eu tenho minhas obrigações. Só apareço por aqui nos fins de semana mesmo.-disse Bella

Todos comprimentaram Bella. Quando chegou minha vez, ela ficou sem graça, mas depois relaxou. Acho que foi o Jasper. Olhei para trás de Bella e vi as duas pequenas virem correndo até onde nós estávamos.

-Mamãe, meus tios não estão em casa.-disse Nessie

-Eles devem ter saido meu amor.-Bella respondeu

-Olá Nessie.-disse Alice

-Oi tia Alice.-disse Nessie

Alice estendeu os braços e Nessie pulou no colo dela. A pequena passou nos braços de todos, dando um beijo em cada um. O último a falar com Nessie foi Jasper. Rose nem deixou ele cumprimentá-la direito e já foi pegando Nessie no colo.

-E essa pequena, quem é?-perguntou Alice

Bella pegou a outra garotinha no colo e falou:

-Essa é minha sobrinha Bec.

-Sua sobrinha?-Esme perguntou

-Ela é filha daquela minha amiga que estava no casamento da Lôrah e do Rodrigo.-Bella respondeu

-Lôrah?-Emmeet perguntou

-É a Tanya. É que eu a chamo de Lôrah. Virou mania.-Bella falou

-Hum...-Emmett

-Bec, esses sãos uns amigos meus. Alice, Rose, Jazz, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett e Edward.-Bella disse

-Olá pessoal.-Bec falou

-Pode me chamar de tia Alice.-A baixinha disse pegando Bec no colo

Esme chegou perto das duas e falou:

-Pode chamar a todos nós de tio e tia, pequena.

-Ok.-Bec respondeu

-Seus irmãos sairam Bella. Você não avisou a eles que viria?-disse Carlisle

-Não. Mas eles não devem demorar.-Bella falou

-Se quiser pode esperar lá em casa.-disse Esme

-Não precisa. Eu tenho a chave da casa. -disse Bella.

-Mas vocês vão ficar sozinhas, sem nada pra fazer. Lá em casa podemos ficar conversando.-disse Alice

-Mas eu ainda tenho que fazer alguma coisa pra elas almoçarem, Alice. Depois eu vou.-Bella falou

-Isso não é problema, querida. Eu posso preparar alguma coisa pra vocês.-disse Esme

-Ah, Bells. Nós queremos matar as saudades.-disse Alice fazendo a carinha que ninguém aguenta

-Vamos mamãe...por favor...-disse Nessie

-E tia Bella vamos.-disse Bec

-Ok. Mas só até meus irmãos chegarem ta bom? -Bella disse indo pegar a mala

Todos já estavam entrando. Aproveitei que as crianças não estavam olhando, corri e peguei a mala antes da Bella.

-Pode deixar que eu levo.-falei

-Tudo bem. Deixa eu pegar pelo menos minha bolsa.-ela disse Pegando a bolsa que estava em cima da mala.

Entramos na minha casa e todos já estavam sentados no sofá. Coloquei a mala no chão sentei no sofá, ao lado de Bella.

-Vocês vão viajar?-Jasper perguntou

-Vamos sim. -Bella respondeu

-Bec mora com você?-Alice perguntou

-Não. Ela só esta passando uns dias lá em casa.-Bella respondeu

-Quando vocês voltam?-Esme perguntou

-Vamos voltar na segunda á tarde.-Bella respondeu

-Nós podemos marcar algo depois que você voltar. -disse Rose

-Ok. Eu procuro vocês ai agente marca.-Bella falou

-Não mesmo. Você demora um ano pra nos procurar. Deixa que nós vamos na sua casa e marcamos.-disse Alice

-Ou podemos fazer melhor.-Bella falou tirando um cartão da bolsa e entregando a Alice.- Esses são os números do meu celular e do telefone lá de casa. Quando quiserem falar comigo é só me ligar.

-Você não quer que agente vá na sua casa?-Alice perguntou fingindo estar magoada

Bella riu e falou:

-Não é isso Alice. O problema é que os meninos de La Push vivem lá em casa. Se vocês se encontrarem, não sei o que acontecerá.-Bella falou

-Nós temos um acordo. Eles não ousariam nos atacar. -disse Jasper

-Eu também pensava isso. Mas depois desses três últimos anos, as coisas mudaram. Eles ficaram com mais ódio ainda de vocês. Por isso que prefiro que vocês não se encontrem.-disse Bella

-Se você prefere assim, tudo bem. Mas você pode nos avisar quando eles não aparecerem lá, ai podemos te fazer uma visita.-disse Alice

-Alice!-Esme repreendeu

-Não tem problema. Ela está certa. Pode deixar que verei um dia para vocês irem lá.-Bella falou

-Obaaa...-Alice disse correndo até Bella e a abraçando.

-O que vocês querem pro almoço?-Esme perguntou a Bella

-Não precisa se incomodar, Esme. Deixa que eu faço.-Bella disse

-Imagina. Você sabe que eu adoro fazer comida. E como não é sempre, tenho que aproveitar essas oportunidades.-disse Esme

-Ok. Então pode ser qualquer coisa.-disse Bella

-O que elas gostam de comer?-Esme perguntou

-Elas comem de tudo. -Bella respondeu

Esme viu que Bella não iria responder e se virou para as crianças.

-Qual a comida preferida de vocês?-Esme perguntou

-Frango empanado com pure de batata.- as duas disseram juntas fazendo todos rirem

-Então será isso que farei.-Esme disse dando um beijo na testa das duas e indo pra cozinha

Emmett inventou de jogar video game. As meninas adoraram e começaram a jogar. Se dividiram em dois times. Nessie ficou no time de Emmett e Rose, e Bec no time de Alice e Jazz. Eu e Bella ficamos vendo eles jogarem até que Esme entrou na sala.

-A comida está pronta. Venham almoçar.-disse Esme

-Obaaaa...-Emmett disse pegando as duas pequenas no colo e correndo ate a cozinha, na velocidade humana claro. Afinal, elas não sabem sobre nós.

-Ninguem merece o Emmett.-disse Bella rindo

Todos entramos na cozinha. Emmett já estava sentado entre as duas pequenas. Ele estava fazendo palhaçada e elas riam de tudo que ele fazia.

Bella foi até onde as meninas estavam e disse:

-Vocês não estão esquecendo de algo?

-É mesmo.-disse Bec descendo da cadeira. Nessie desceu também e foram as duas até Esme

-Tia Esme, onde podemos lavar as mãos?-perguntou Nessie

Todos nós ficamos chocados e olhamos pra Bella.

-Quantos anos elas têm mesmo?-perguntou Carlisle

-Nessie tem 2 e Bec tem 3.-Bella respondeu

-Podem lavar aqui. Venham.-disse Esme levando-as até a pia.

Alice foi até elas e pegou Bec no colo para que ela pudesse alcançar a pia. Esme fez o mesmo com Nessie.

Bella também lavou as mãos e se sentou na mesa, ao lado das crianças e olhou para nós.

-Fique a vontade.-disse Carlisle

Bella pegou o prato e se virou para as meninas.

-O que vocês querem?-Bella perguntou

Antes que as meninas respondessem Rose estendeu as mãos em direção ao prato que Bella segurava e perguntou:

-Posso?

-Claro.-Bella respondeu entregando o prato a ela.

-Vou colocar tudo, ta bom?-Rose perguntou para as meninas.

-Tudo bem. -elas responderam

Rose começou a fazer o prato de Nessie. Esme pegou um prato e começou a fazer pra Bec. Quando Bella pegou um prato, Alice o pegou das mãos dela e falou:

-Pode deixar que eu arrumo seu prato.

-Não precisa Alice.-disse Bella tentando pegar o prato de volta

-Nem pensar. Eu insisto.-Alice falou

-Nós vamos ficar mal acostumadas.-Bella falou rindo

-Nós não ligamos.-Esme respondeu rindo

-Elas são muito espertas. -disse Carlisle

-São mesmo. -Jasper concordou

Depois que elas comeram, ficamos na sala conversando. As meninas estavam sentadas do lado da Bella.

-Elas estão com sono.-Esme falou

-Elas dormem depois do almoço.-Bella disse

-Coloque-as lá em cima, Esme.-Carlisle falou

Nessa hora ouvimos o barulho de outro carro estacioando na casa vizinha.

-Deve ser seus irmãos.-Carlisle disse

-Deve mesmo.-Bella falou indo até a porta. Mas antes de abri-la a campanhia tocou. Era Guto e Vlad. Urghhh

-Bella, imaginei que você estivesse aqui. Vimos seu carro mas quando entramos em casa, você não estava.-disse Guto

-É, eu fiquei aqui com eles.-Bella respondeu

-Olá vizinhos.-disse Vlad quando nos viu na porta atrás de Bella

-Olá.- Nós respondemos

-Bom, eu já vou indo.-Bella falou indo até o sofá pra pegar as meninas que já estavam dormindo

-Deixa que agente te ajuda.-disse Alice indo até Bella

-Dê ela ao Guto, que ele leva.-Bella falou passando Nessie para o colo de Alice

Depois Bella pegou Bec e levou até a porta.

-Me dá ela que eu levo.-disse Vlad

Bella passou Bec para os braços de Vlad. Os dois foram na frente levando as pequenas. Bella pegou sua mala e sua bolsa e veio pra porta.

-Muito obrigado pelo almoço. Estava maravilhoso. Foi bom passar a tarde com vocês.-disse Bella

-Que bom que gostou. Quando quiser, pode aparecer aqui. -disse Esme abraçando Bella

-Vê se não some.-disse Emmett

-É mesmo Bella. E quando você voltar de viagem, me ligue pra marcarmos algo.-disse Alice

-Pode deixar.-Bella respondeu

-Boa viagem.-Carlisle falou

Todos nos despedimos de Bella. Quando ela já estava dentro de casa, nós entramos e ficamos conversando sobre essa tarde prazerosa que tivemos com Bella e as meninas.


	28. Capítulo 28: Alasca

**Capítulo 28: Alasca**

**Bella Pov**

Foi bom passar a tarde com os Cullens. Como senti falta disso. Ainda bem que Edward não tantou nada. Mas confesso que fiquei triste porque hoje ele ficou meio afastado. Eu sei que não deveria estar assim, mas agora que ele voltou estou me sentindo diferente, me sinto completa. Eu estou tão confusa. Já não sei mais o que quero, não sei mais o que é certo e o que é errado. Não sei mais o que pensar dessa situação toda. Ele partiu dizendo que não me amava mais e agora, três anos depois, volta como se nada tivesse acontecido, falando que me ama. Sinceramente, eu não o entendo.

Como se não bastasse essa confusão de sentimentos, ainda tem o problema da Nessie. Como eu queria contar a verdade pra eles, mas ainda não posso fazer isso. Tenho que esperar mais um pouco pra ter certeza que eles não vão partir novamente. As vezes penso que se eu falar a verdade, eles não irão mais embora. Mas prefiro não arriscar.

-Bellssss...-disse Celly me abraçando assim que entrei na casa.

-Peruaa...-falei

-Vocês vão viajar?-perguntou Kris

-Vamos. As meninas querem ir caçar. Passei aqui pra perguntar se vocês querem ir também.-falei

-Por que vocês não caçam por aqui?-perguntou Davi

-Agora que os Cullens voltaram, eu tenho que tomar cuidado. Não quero encontrá-los na floresta e ter que explicar toda a historia. Ainda não estou pronta para contar e eles não estão prontos pra saber.-respondi

-Você sabe que uma hora eles vão acabar descobrindo. Por que não fala logo? Fala só de você, não precisa falar da Nessie.-disse Vlad

-Mas eles vão querer saber como eu virei vampira. Eu não quero mentir. Vocês sabem que não gosto disso. Então prefiro falar tudo de uma vez, mas não agora.-falei

-Você que sabe. Mas me conta, teve alguma notícia da Lisa?-perguntou Kris

-Ainda não. Estou muito preocupada. Não consigo falar com ela, pois o celular só dá desligado. Não sei porque, mas acho que alguma coisa aconteceu. Estou com um pressentimento ruim. -falei

-Nós deveriamos ir atrás dela.-diss Guto

-Tenho que contar uma coisa pra vocês.-eu falei

-O que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?-perguntou Guto

-Sim. Alguém esteve lá em casa. Algum vampiro. -eu falei

Todos ficaram tensos.

-Quando foi isso?-perguntou Vlad

-Domingo passado. No dia que os meninos Quileutes foram lá em casa.-falei

-Quem era?-perguntou Celly

-Não sei. Ele foi na hora em que as meninas estavam dormindo. Eu estava no meu quarto e nem percebi nada. Acho que a intensão dele foi só observar.-falei

-Mas por quê? Quem deve ser?-perguntou Kris

-Bom, a única pessoa que me veio na mente foi o Lestat. Ele é o único que tem um problema não resolvido comigo.-falei

-Isso tudo só porque você não quis mais sair com ele?-perguntou Vlad

-Pois é. -falei

-Pode ser também aqueles dois vampiros que te atacaram quando os Cullens ainda estavam aqui.-disse Celly

-Laurent e Victoria?-perguntei

-Esses mesmos.-Celly respondeu

-Acho que não. Se fossem eles, alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Eles não iriam entrar na minha casa sem fazer nada comigo. -eu falei

-De qualquer modo devemos ter mais cuidado. Seria melhor se você ficasse um tempo aqui com agente, Bella.-disse Guto

-Também acho. Quando Rodrigo souber disso, vai ficar louco. E com certeza, ele vai mandar você ficar aqui. -disse Vlad

-Ainda mais agora que Bec tá passando um tempo na sua casa.-disse Kris

-Vocês estão certos. Mas não precisam falar nada para o Rodrigo. Deixa ele aproveitar a lua-de-mel. -falei

-Tudo bem. Não vamos falar nada com ele por enquanto. Mas se as coisas piorarem, nós teremos que avisá-lo.-disse Guto

-Ok. Agora chega desse papo. Vocês vão com agente? As meninas devem estar loucas pra ir logo.-falei

-Claro que nós vamos. Não deixaremos mais vocês sozinhas.-Vlad falou

-Bom, então vão se arrumar logo que eu to esperando aqui com as meninas.-falei

-Ta bom. Nós já voltamos.-disse Celly

Todos subiram pra se arrumar. Eu e as meninas ficamos esperando na sala.

Alguns minutos depois eles desceram. Cada um carregava uma mochila.

-Já estamos prontos.-disse Celly

-Então vamos.-falei

-Vamos nos dividir em apenas dois carros. Pra não chamar a atenção.-disse Vlad enquanto passavamos pela porta.

-Quem vai no meu carro comigo?-perguntei

**Edward Pov**

-Vamos pessoal.-disse Alice

-Pronto, Alice. Já estamos todos aqui. Agora podemos ir.-disse Emmett

Quando saimos de casa vimos Bella e seu irmãos saindo também. Eles se dividiram em dois carros. Todos estavam com uma mochila nas costas. Guto estava carragando a mala da Bella. Ele levou a mala até o carro da Bella e colocou no porta malas,enquanto Bella colocava as meninas no banco de trás. Bella jogou as chaves do carro para o Guto e entrou no lado do passageiro. Guto foi dirigindo. Não gostei de ver que ele e Bella iam juntos. _Urghhh..._Celly, Davi, Vlad e Kris foram em outro carro. Quando o carro de Bella passou pela gente, as pequenas e Bella deram tchau pra nós. Depois o carro sumiu de nossas vistas.

-Vamos Edward.-disse Emmett

-Ok.-falei entrando no carro de Carlisle

**Bella Pov**

A cara do Edward quando viu Guto no meu carro foi TUDO. Ele fica tão fofo quando está com ciúmes. É bom ele sofrer um pouquinho.

Pelo que eu pude ver eles estão saindo. Pra onde será que vão hein?

-Nós vamos pra onde mesmo?-perguntou Guto

-Pro Alasca. Agente aproveita e visita os Denalli.-falei

-Obaa, nós vamos ver a tia Kate?-perguntou Nessie

-Vamos sim, meu amor.-falei

-Você tem certeza que quer ir pra lá? Os Cullens também conhecem os Denalli. Já pensou se eles aparecem por lá?-Guto perguntou

-Acho difícil. Só se eu tivesse muito azar mesmo. Imagina, tô indo caçar em um lugar longe pra que eles não me vejam aí eles aparecem por lá.-falei

-Não sei. Você não é a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo né?-Disse Guto

-Ihh Guto, vira essa boca pra lá.-falei

Ele começou a rir.

-Tá feliz porque vai ver a Irina nhé?-perguntei

Ele parou de rir na hora e passou a mão nos cabelos. _Nervosismo_. rsrs...Ninguém merece. Ele tem a mesma mania do Edward.

-Deixa de ser boba Bells, você sabe quem eu amo.-falou olhando pra mim

_Dessa vez quem ficou séria fui eu._

-Mas isso não impede de você gostar de outras pessoas também. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso. Você sabe que não te amo dessa forma.-falei

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo.

-Eu sei. Mas eu sempre tive esperanças. Agora que ele voltou vai ser mais difícil. Quer dizer, é praticamente impossivel. Você ainda o ama.-ele falou

-Se eu pudesse, eu mudaria essa situação. Você sabe disso. Eu gostaria de te amar do jeito que você espera. Mas não posso. -falei

Ele ficou triste.

-Mas eu te amo muito como um irmão. Você é muito importante pra mim. Sabe disso.-falei

Ele assentiu.

-Eu gostaria de te pedir uma coisa.-falei

-Pode falar.-Guto disse

-Dê uma chance a Irina. Permita-se ser feliz, ser amado. Não se prenda por minha causa. Vá atrás de sua felicidade.-falei

Ele olhou pra mim e sorriu.

-Te prometo que tentarei.-Guto disse

-Assim espero.-falei passando a mão no rosto dele

Algumas horas depois estavamos chegando no Alasca, já que dirigimos bem rápido. Guto estacionou na frente da casa dos Denalli. Sai do carro e tirei as meninas também. Kate já estava na porta. Nessie correu até ela e pulou em seu colo.

-Tia Kate.-ela disse

-Oi minha princesa. Vieram passar uns dias aqui?-Kate perguntou olhando pra mala que Guto trazia

Peguei Bec no colo e fui até Kate.

-Sim. E também viemos caçar por aqui. Desculpe não ter te avisado.-falei abraçando Kate

-Que isso. Não precisa avisar. Quando quiser vir pra cá fique a vontade, minha _nova irmã_.-ela disse

-Obrigado.-falei

Nessie desceu do colo de Kate e foi falar com Irina e Garret. Kate pegou Bec do meu colo e falou:

-Olá pequena. Tudo bem?

-Sim, tia Kate.-Bec respondeu

Logo depois os outros chegaram.

-Bom vamos entrando. Coloquem as coisas de vocês lá no quarto, para poderem ir caçar.-Kate disse

Irina veio até Guto e o abraçou. Ele olhou pra mim meio sem graça. Eu sorri e assenti com a cabeça. Ele entendeu o recado e abraçou Irina, que ficou radiante com essa atitude dele. Nós guardamos nossas bolsas e ficamos na sala conversando.

-Tia Bells, já podemos ir caçar?-Bec perguntou

-Podemos sim, meu anjo. Vamos.-falei pegando na mão das duas e indo pra porta.

-Nós já voltamos Irina.-disse Guto quando viu que Irina ficou triste

-Por que você não vem com agente?-perguntei a ela

Irina sorriu pra mim disse:

-Eu adoraria.

-Bom, então vamos.-disse Vlad

-Vocês vão correr comigo ou sozinhas?-perguntei para as pequenas

-Com você.-elas responderam

Coloquei Bec nas minhas costas e Nessie no meu colo. Comecei a correr com meus irmãos logo atrás de mim.

**Edward Pov**

Por fim decidimos que iriamos pro Alasca. Aproveitariamos pra visitar os Denalli. Mas antes iriamos caçar.

Pouco mais de uma hora já estavamos no nosso destino. Estacionamos o carro em um local abandonado e corremos pra floresta. Estavamos perto da casa dos Denalli.

-Vamos lá pra onde tem aquele lago e a caverna. Lá deve ter bastante carnívoros. -disse Carlisle

Todos concordamos. Era um pouco longe, chegariamos em uns 5 minutos.

Quando já estavamos perto sentimos cheiro de sangue.

-Isso é sangue animal. Os Denalli devem estar por aqui.-disse Esme

-Eu acho que não são eles.-falei

Todos olharam pra mim.

-Por que você acha isso?-perguntou Jasper

-Por que eu não consigo ouvir a mente de quem está aqui.-falei

-Não são os Denalli. Eles estão na casa deles. E pelo que vejo eles têm visitas. Mas não sei quem são.-disse Alice

-Estranho.-disse Jasper

-Bom só tem um jeito de descobrir.-eu falei

-Tomem cuidado. -disse Carlisle

Nós continuamos correndo. Percebemos que esses vampiros estavam caçando no lugar onde iriamos caçar.

-Já está chegando. Vamos logo.-eu falei

Começamos a subir o morro que tinha antes do lago. Desse morro dá para ver perfeitamente todo o lago e a caverna.

Já estavamos ouvindo os barulhos. Eles estavam rindo. Ouvi a voz de duas crianças. Não estava sentindo o cheiro deles. _Estranho_.

Quando chegamos no topo do morro, nós olhamos pra direção onde vinha as vozes e estacamos.

_Era Bella..._

**N/A****: **_**E agora?O que será que vai acontecer? **_**Comentem!**


	29. Capítulo 29: Encontros inesperados

**Capítulo 29: Encontros insperados**

**Bella Pov**

-Pra onde você pretende ir, Bells?-perguntou Davi

-Depois daquele morro ali.-falei apontando para uma colina que tinha a poucos metros de onde estavamos.

-Lá perto daquele lago?-perguntou Celly

-Isso mesmo. Tem uma caverna ali perto. Deve ter bastante ursos.-falei

-Ok. -disse Celly

Quando já estavamos no topo da colina, Vlad virou pra nós.

-Eu e Kris vamos pra lá, ok?-falou apontando para a direita do lago.

-Eu e Celly vamos pro outro lado,ok?-disse Davi apontando para a esquerda

Só ficou eu, Guto e as meninas.

-Bells, eu vou um pouco mais pra frente ta? Quero ver se tem algum leão da montanha por aqui.-disse Guto

-Ok. Vou ficar por aqui mesmo.-falei

-Tome cuidado. Estarei aqui perto.-disse Guto

-Tudo bem. -falei

Ele correu e desapareceu pela floresta.

Coloquei as duas no chão e olhei para baixo da colina. Vi 3 ursos. _Um pra cada..._

-Estão prontas?-perguntei

-Sim.-disseram em unissono

-O meu é o do meio.-disse Nessie

-O meu é o da direita.-disse Bec

-Eu fico com o outro. Vamos.-falei

Começamos a correr em direção aos ursos. A primeira a dar o bote foi Nessie. Ela pulou no urso, jogando-o no chão. Ele ainda tentou enfiar as garras dele na pele de minha pequena. _Em vão. _Apesar de Nessie ser meia-vampira, ela tem a pele tão dura quanto eu e meus irmãos. Ela ainda brincou um pouco com ele. Bec bufou do meu lado e disse:

-Nessie, nunca te disseram que não deve brincar com a comida?

Nós três começamos a rir.

-Até parace que você não gosta de fazer isso também.-disse Nessie

-Bobaaa! É assim que se faz.-disse Bec pulando em seu urso.

Ela também o levou ao chão e sentou em cima dele. Ele tentou escapar e Bec percebeu. Ela riu e saiu de cima do urso, que se levantou e foi pra cima dela. Mas a pequena foi mais rápida. Passou por debaixo das pernas dele e chutou o seu bumbum, fazendo-o cair no chão. Depois ela pulou nele novamente e cravou seus dentes no pescoço do animal. Eu e Nessie rimos.

Nessie segurou a cabeça do seu urso e cravou os dentes no pescoçe dele. Eu olhei para o meu que estava quase pulando em cima das meninas. Corri e pulei nele. As meninas pararam com os ursos e olharam pra mim.

-Agora é a _minha_ vez.-falei sacana

Elas começaram a rir.

Peguei o urso e comecei a rodá-lo em cima da minha cabeça. Quando o coloquei no chão, ele estava tontinho e começou a andar em zigue-zague. Dei um pedala robinho nele, e quando ele virou com as patas pra mim, eu corri para as costas dele e dei outro. Ele se virou novamente e tentou me bater no rosto. Coitado, a única coisa que machucou foi a pata dele.

As meninas já estavam morrendo de tanto rir. Elas adoram quando eu faço isso.

O urso urrou de dor e veio pra cima de mim. Eu me abaixei e dei uma rasteira nele. Depois pulei em cima dele.

-Nunca te falaram que não se deve bater em uma mulher?-falei para o urso. As meninas se jogaram no chão segurando as barrigas.

Olhei novamente para o urso e cravei meus dentes nele. Tudo bem que ele não era nenhum leão da montanha, mas até que o sangue dele é bem gostoso. Percebi que as meninas voltaram pra cima dos seus ursos e continuaram se alimentando.

Eu ri enquanto sugava o sangue do animal. Parei e respirei pra poder sentir o cheiro maravilhoso do sangue. Foi nessa hora que senti um cheiro de vampiro. E vampiros que eu conhecia muito bem. _Ah não...Não creio nisso._

Eu hesitei, mas por fim olhei pra direção onde vinha o cheiro e estaquei. Não acreditei no que vi. Os _sete_ Cullens estavam no topo da colina estáticos, olhando pra mim e para as meninas. Elas não perceberam que tinha mais gente aqui.

E agora o que faço? Pego as meninas e saio correndo? Não...Isso não vai adiantar. O jeito é...

Eu nem tive tempo de pensar em nada e muito menos de fazer,já que ouvi um barulho vindo da caverna. Quando olhei para ver o que era, um rosnado alto saiu do meu peito. Pois, bem na minha frente estava uma pessoa que eu não queria , e não imagimava, ver tão cedo.

As meninas se assustaram com meu rosnado.

-Ora, ora. Veja só quem eu acabo de encontrar aqui, minha querida Bella.-ele disse

**Edward Pov**

Eu não acredito no que estou vendo. Eram Bella, Nessie e Bec. Cada uma delas estava em cima de um urso, sugando seu sangue.

Então Bella é uma vampira. _Mas como assim? _Ela tem toda a característica de uma humana. E as pequenas? Elas também são _humanas_. Agora tô mais confuso ainda. Ninguém conseguiu falar nada. Todos estavam tão confusos quanto eu.

De repente, Bella olhou em nossa direção e estacou. Parece que não fomos os únicos pegos de surpresa aqui. Percebi que ela estava confusa, provavelmente decidindo o que faria. Ela ficou nos encarando por um tempo, até que desviou seus olhos para a caverna a sua frente. Nós seguimos seu olhar. De dentro da caverna saiu um vampiro. Bella rosnou pra ele. Pelo que vi, eles se conheciam. Eu e meus irmãos já estavamos em posição de ataque. Começamos a descer o morro correndo, indo em direção a Bella, antes que esse vampiro fizesse algum mal a ela ou as pequenas.

**Bella Pov**

-Lestat,o que está fazendo aqui?-perguntei

-Esse lugar é público, _meu amor_. Venho aqui a hora que eu quiser Bellinha.-ele respondeu

Eu rosnei mais alto. As meninas se assustaram. Nessa hora ele desviou o olhar para as pequenas e sorriu. Desbloqueie meus poderes e vi na mente dele o seu plano. Ele queria atacar Bec e Nessie. Rosnei mais uma vez, mas ele não me olhou, correu pra cima das meninas. Sem nem pensar, corri e me choquei contra ele, nos levando ao chão. Ele já estava se levantando, mas fui mais rápida. O peguei pela gola da camisa e o ergui no ar. Ele segurou meus braços com força e mordeu meu pulso. Eu puxei seu corpo em minha direção. Ele ainda estava mordendo meu pulso. Já estava incomodando. Trouxe seu pescoço até meu rosto e mordi o mordi. Ele largou meu pulso na hora. Aproveitei e o joguei na parede da caverna, que se quebrou. Fiquei na frente das pequenas em posição de ataque, caso ele tentasse pegá-las de novo. Ele estava se preparando pra atacar novamente e rosnou me desafiando, eu rosnei de volta. Nessa hora sairam mais dois vampiros da caverna e se prostaram ao lado de Lestat. Eles rosnaram pra mim. Eu rosnei novamente, mas não fui a única. Quando percebi, todos os Cullens estavam em volta de mim e das meninas. Emmett, Jasper e Edward estavam rosnando também. Eles estavam na minha frente, junto com Carlisle. Esme, Rose e Alice estavam atrás de mim. Lestat e os outros dois vampiros se posicionaram pra atacar, quando meus irmãos chegaram. Celly,Irina e Kris vieram para o meu lado. Guto, Vlad Davi se juntaram aos meninos.

-Qual é, Bellinha. Está com medo de me enfrentar. Vai ficar se escondendo atrás deles.-Lestat disse

Eu rosnei e falei.

-Você sabe que não tem chances comigo.-falei

-Em que sentido você esta falando.-ele perguntou ao perceber o duplo sentido da frase

-Nos dois.-falei, revirando os olhos

-Você não estará sempre com eles. Um dia eu ainda te pego _sozinha_. Não terá ninguém pra te defender.-ele falou

-Encoste um dedo nela e essa será a última coisa que fará.-disse Guto

-Estou morrendo de medo. -disse Lestat

-Você sabe que se eu quiser, posso te matar agora mesmo, sem nem ao menos encostar em você.-falei

-Você não teria coragem.-ele falou

-Ah não?-perguntei

Senti meu olhos mudarem de cor. Guto veio para o meu lado e disse:

-Não Bella, ele só está te provocando. Não precisa fazer isso. Deixa com agente.

-Isso mesmo Bellinha. Faz o que seu dono mandou.-Lestat disse

-Não vou matá-lo. Mas isso não significa que nao possa te dar uma lição.-falei

Todos olharam pra mim. Meus olhos ja estavam negros.

-Bella, já chega. -disse Guto

_"Bells, se você fizer isso, ele ficará com mais raiva ainda. A sede de vingança aumentará. Pense nas consequências disso."_pensou Celly

Olhei pra ela e assenti. Bloqueie meu poderes novamente, pois não estava aguentando os pensamentos confusos dos Cullens.

Meus irmãos ficaram mais calmos ao saber que eu não faria nada.

-Bom, a festinha está boa, mas eu preciso ir. Tenho mais o que fazer.-disse Lestat

-É bom mesmo. Espero que não apareçam mais por aqui. E nem cheguem perto de Forks. -disse Vlad

-E se tentarem mais algumas coisa com Bella ou as pequenas, não respondo por mim, ouviram?-Guto perguntou

Lestat ignorou Guto e se virou pra ir embora. Mas antes de desaparecer pela floresta, olhou pra mim e disse:

-Nós nos veremos muito em breve. Espero que esteja sozinha. Facilite as coisas antes que mais alguém de sua família se machuque.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? Como assim mais alguém?-perguntei, confusa.

-Muito em breve você terá uma surpresinha.-ele disse

Desbloqueie meus poderes novamente e me concentrei na mente dele.

De repente, vieram imagens de Lisa. Eu rosnei e disse:

-O que você fez com ela?-perguntei

Ele estacou e percebeu que eu li sua mente. De repente, começou a traduzir o hino da Alemanha.

-Onde ela está? É melhor não fazer nada com ela ouviu. Ou eu juro que te mato.-falei

Ele me mostrou imagens de Lisa muito machucada. Não consegui conter as lágrimas. Ela está sofrendo por minha causa. É tudo culpa minha.

-Pare com isso.-eu gritei, já soluçando

Todos olharam pra mim sem entender. Estavam achando que era algum dom dele. Olhei pra Edward e percebi que ele viu a mesma coisa que eu. Mas seus pensamentos estavam confusos.

_"Ela está lendo a mente dele? Como isso é possível?"_

_"Mamãe o que está acontecendo?"_ -Nessie perguntou por pensamento

Me virei pra trás e olhei pra Nessie.

-Nada meu amor Está tudo bem.-respondi

Todos os Cullens perceberam o que estava acontecendo. Meus irmãos já sabiam que algo estava errado.

_"A próxima será sua filha."_ -pensou Lestat

Me virei e corri até ele. Mas antes de alcança-lo Guto e Emmett me seguraram.

-Se você fizer alguma coisa com ela eu vou atrás de você. Eu te mato sem dó nem piedade.-falei, com tanto ódio que não parecia a minha voz.

-É o que veremos.-Lestat respondeu se virando e sumindo por dentro da floresta

-O que aconteceu? O que ele estava pensando?-perguntou Vlad

-Ele pretende pegar mais uma pessoa.-respondei olhando pra Nessie.

Eles entenderam o que quis dizer. Vlad rosnou.

-Como assim, mais uma pessoa? Ele já pegou alguém?-Celly perguntou

_"Pegaram a Lisa."_ -respondi aos meus irmãos por pensamentos

Eles ofegaram. Celly colocou a mão na boca.

-Bella, sei que você vai ser contra, mas temos que falar com Rodrigo.-disse Davi

-Não gente. Não quero meter mais ninguém nos meus problemas. Resolverei isso sozinha. -falei

Nessie e Bec estavam chorando. Ainda estava assustadas. Estendi os braços para as duas. Elas vieram ao meu encontro. Peguei-as no colo e falei:

-Calma. Já está tudo bem.

-Ele vai vir atrás da senhora de novo não é?-perguntou Nessie

-Não sei, meu amor.-respondi

-Não se preocupe pequena. Sua mamãe não estará sozinha. Nós iremos protege-la. Não só a elas, vocês também.-disse Celly afagando os cabelos de Nessie

-Ele pegou minha mamãe não é tia?-Bec perguntou

Eu estaquei.

-Pode falar, eu sinto que algo aconteceu a ela.-disse Bec

-Não aconteceu nada meu amor. Pode ficar tranquila tá? -falei

-Então onde ela está?Eu quero minha mãe , tia Bells.-ela falou

-Ela está resolvendo uns problemas, pequena. Mas ela não irá demorar.-respondi

Alguém soltou um pigarro. Olhei pra trás vi que era Carlisle.

-Bom, acho que nós merecemos uma explicação.-ele disse pra mim

Meus irmãos me olharam.

_"Conte a verdade."_ -pensou Guto

-OK. Mas não agora. Esse não é o lugar certo para ter essa conversa.-falei

-Tudo bem.-disse Carlisle

-Vocês ainda estão com sede?-perguntei para as pequenas

-Sim.-responderam

-Então vamos continuar caçando.-falei

Todos assentiram.

-Mas dessa vez vamos ficar juntos. -disse Vlad

-Ok.-nós respondemos

Os Cullens também ficaram conosco. Isso me incomodou um pouco. Mas nada comparado ao fato de Edward ficar me encarando o tempo todo enquanto eu caçava.

É...Parece que o azar é meu amigo, meu companheiro _constante_. Ninguém merece. Com tanto lugar no mundo, eles vieram caçar logo aqui. Agora terei que contar toda a verdade. Incluindo Nessie.

Parece que o destino esta conspirando contra mim...

**N/A****: O que acharam? Comentem!**


	30. Capítulo 30: Verdades

**Capítulo 30: Verdades**

**Edward Pov**

Depois do episódio com o tal de Lestat, nós decidimos ficar todos juntos. Eu fiquei louco de raiva quando vi o vampiro atacando Bella. Queria arrancar a cabeça dele.

Confesso que Bella foi muito bem na luta, mas fiquei com medo dele machucá-la. Ainda não caiu a ficha de que Bella é uma vampira. Por que o coração dela ainda bate? Como será que ela virou vampira? Quem a transformou? São tantas perguntas...

Eu e minha família já tinhamos calado o suficiente. Só estavamos esperando os outros. Ver Bella caçar estava me deixando louco.

Ela estava tão sexy, tão felina. Jasper pigarreou me tirando de meus pensamentos.

_"Se segura ai,irmão. Você tá secando a Bella."_ -ele pensou

Eu fiz cara feia e ele riu.

Me concentrei em minha família e vi que seus pensamentos estavam todos em Bella. Carlisle estava impressionado com ela e com as pequenas, já que nunca viu nada igual. Está cheio de perguntas para fazer a Bella. Esme estava pensando no que pode ter acontecido com Bella para que ela tivesse esse destino. Alice estava super empolgada e feliz por Bella ser vampira. Ela acha que agora será mais fácil pra mim e pra Bella. Jasper está pensando no fato de ela ser uma recem-nascida. Ele está preocupado com o que ela pode fazer e também está impressionado com seu auto-controle. Emmett estava pensando na luta de Bella. Ele acha que ela foi muito bem e já pensa em fazer um desafio a ela. Típico de Emmett...

Mas, entre todos os pensamentos, o que mais me surpreendeu foi o de Rose. Ela está triste por Bella ter virado vampira, acha que aconteceu alguma coisa. Porque, segundo ela, Bella só queria virar vampira por minha causa,mas como eu fui embora, ela com certeza deveria ter mudado de opinião, pois a eternidade não teria sentido se ela não tivesse a pessoa amada do seu lado. Rose passou a nutrir um sentimento muito forte por Bella, tipo um amor de irmã. Esse sentimento se intensificou ao saber que Bella conseguiu tudo que ela sempre quis ter, uma filha. Agora ela está disposta a fazer de tudo pra proteger Bella e as pequenas. É, Rose me impressionou...

-Vamos?-disse Celly

Nós assentimos e fomos até onde os outros estavam.

-Nós vamos voltar pra casa dos Denalli?-Vlad perguntou a Bella

-Não sei se poderei conversar com os Cullens aqui. Acho melhor voltarmos pra casa.-Bella disse

-Nós também estavamos indo pra lá.-disse Alice

-Então vocês já se conheciam antes do casamento da Lôrah e do Rodrigo?-Kris perguntou

-Sim. Nós somos velhos conhecidos.-disse Esme

-Então vamos todos pra lá?-perguntou Carlisle

-Acho melhor irmos pra casa.-disse Bella

-Ah, não. Vocês chegaram hoje. Fiquem mais um pouco. Eu chamo Kate e Garret pra darmos uma volta com seus irmãos

enquanto você e os Cullens conversam lá em casa.-Irina disse pra Bella

-Não quero incomodar.-disse Bella

-Nem vem, Bella. Não aceito um não como resposta.-disse Irina

-Tudo bem, então. Mas nós seremos rápidos.-Bella falou

-Não ligue pra isso. Pode ficar o tempo que quiser.-disse Irina

Eu e minha família fomos pegar os carros enquanto os outros foram direto pra casa. Quando chegamos vimos que somente Bella estava na casa.

-Onde estão os outros?-Esme perguntou

-Estão aqui perto,jogando baseball.-Bella respondeu

Não estavamos ouvindo o barulho.

-Tem certeza que eles estão aqui perto? Eu não estou ouvindo o barulho.-disse Emmett

-Bom...É que eu estou abafando os barulhos. Como vocês viram, não está um tempo bom para jogos.-disse Bella

Todos ficaram confusos.

-Como assim?-perguntou Jasper

-É um dom meu. Mas não vamos falar disso agora. Imagino que vocês estejam bastante confusos com tudo isso. Eu não queria que vocês soubessem assim, mas também não estava pronta pra contar a verdade a vocês.-Bella falou

-Por quê?-perguntei

Ela me olhou e,meio hesitante, respondeu:

-Digamos que eu não confie em vocês pra contar o meu segredo. Ou melhor, os meus segredos. Mas como vocês descobriram uma parte, acho que terei que contar o resto. -disse Bella

Fiquei triste ao ouvir essas palavras de Bella. Mas eu a entendo perfeitamente.

Bella foi até o sofá e se sentou. Nós fizemos o mesmo.

-Pode começar.-disse Carlisle

-Antes de começar eu quero pedir uma coisa. Por favor, tenham a mente aberta, porque o que vou falar é uma coisa difícil de acreditar. Todos achavam que era impossível, ninguém imaginava que isso pudesse acontecer, mas aconteceu.E, por favor, não me julguem. Deixem que eu termine de falar antes de tirarem uma conclusão precipitada. -disse Bella

-Tudo bem.-disse Carlisle

Ela ficou um tempo pensando e então começou:

-Bom...er...Mais ou menos um mês antes de vocês irem embora, eu e Edward começamos a ter é...humm...relações.-ela disse meio emcabulada

Todos olharam pra mim. Emmett soltou uma risada escandalosa. Bella olhou pra ele enfurecida e na mesma hora ele parou de rir.

-No dia do meu aniversário eu amanheci me sentindo mal. Fiquei o dia todo assim. Você lembra que na hora que você se despediu de mim eu não estava muito bem? Lembra que antes de você começar a falar eu corri pro banheiro pra vomitar?-Bella perguntou a mim

-Lembro. Por quê?-perguntei

Eu estava confuso. _Onde ela queria chegar?_

-Bom, foi nesse dia que começaram os sintomas da gravidez.-ela falou e parou para ver nossas reações.

Quando ela ia continuar, Alice a interrompeu.

-Então quando nós fomos embora você já estava grávida? E pior ainda de outro?-disse Alice

-Não Alice. Claro que não. Ta vendo? Foi por isso que pedi pra vocês terem a mente aberta. Sabia que iriam chegar logo nessa conclusão.-Bella se alterou

-Não estou entendendo.-disse Alice

-Alice, o único homem com quem tive relaçoes foi seu irmão. -Bella falou

Nessa hora todos ficaram estáticos.

Como assim? Então...Isso quer dizer que Nessie _minha_ filha? Mas isso é...

-Impossível...-Carlisle completou meus pensamentos

-Eu também achava isso. Eu...-Bella foi interrompida

-Quando nós fomos embora você já sabia?-perguntou Rose

-Não. Eu nem imaginava isso. Como eu estava dizendo, foi nesse dia que começaram os sintomas, mas eu achei que não fosse nada demais. Só que os dias foram passando e eu não melhorava. Ainda assim, desconfiei que fosse apenas uma virose. Nunca pensei que pudesse ser uma gravidez, já que vocês tinham me dito que vampiros não podiam ter filhos.-Bella falou

-Mas não podem. Isso é...-Jasper não pode terminar

-Não...As _vampiras_ não podem ter filhos, mas _OS vampiros_ sim. Vocês mulheres não podem ter filho porque o corpo de vocês não mudam, não poderia aumentar suas barrigas para que o bebê crescesse.-Bella falou

-Nós nunca pensamos nisso. Você está certa.-disse Carlisle empolgado com as teorias de Bella

-E além do mais é raro ver um vampiro que tenha controle suficiente pra manter relações com uma humana. São raros esses casos.-Bella falou

Carlisle sorriu pra mim orgulhoso.

-Deixem Bella terminar.-disse Esme

-Algumas semanas depois que vocês foram embora, Rodrigo apareceu na minha casa. Quando eu o vi tomei um susto, pois vi que era um vampiro. Ele falou que era irmão de Charlie. Nós nos conhecemos melhor e ficamos a tarde toda conversando. Nessa conversa eu falei que sabia o que ele era e contei tudo que tinha acontecido comigo. Nesses dias eu não estava muito bem, ainda estava sofrendo bastante. Foi um alívio conversar com ele, já que eu podia contar tudo. Logo de cara no demos bem. Ele conheceu Charlie e depois disso vivia lá em casa, e os outros também. Charlie adorou tê-los por perto, ainda mais depois que viu que eles me distraim e me faziam esquecer de certas coisas. Alguns dias depois que o conheci, ele estava lá em casa e me viu passar mal. Ele foi me ajudar mas parou do nada. Ele me perguntou se tinha mais alguém em casa e eu falei que não. De repente ele se abaixou e colocou o ouvido em minha barriga. Nessa hora a ficha caiu. Eu me lembrei que minha menstruação estava atrasada quase dois meses. Ele disse que eu estava grávida e que estava ouvindo o coração do bebê. Eu fiquei em choque, simplismente não sabia o que fazer, o que pensar. Rodrigo me levou pra fazer os exames. Ele já tinha certeza que eu estava grávida, mas achou melhor faze-los. Quando o resultado saiu eu quase tive um ataque. Fiquei muito nervosa e pensei logo em Charlie. Fiquei desesperada, mas Rodrigo falou que me ajudaria, que estaria do meu lado. Depois que o nervosismo passou eu fiquei emocionada, fiquei muito feliz pois percebi que Edward deixou uma parte dele comigo. Ao pensar nisso perdi todo meu medo. Eu só tinha uma certeza, _eu teria esse bebê_, eu o queria mais que tudo. Eu já o amava com todo meu coração e faria tudo por ele. -Bella falou

Nessa hora Bella já estava foi até ela e a abraçou.

-Quando nós voltamos pra casa com o resultado dos exames, nós decidimos que iriamos contar para o Charlie. Eu fiquei em dúvida se aquela era a hora certa, mas Rodrigo disse que era melhor contar logo, antes que ele soubesse por outra pessoa. E foi o que fizemos. Charlie ficou uma fera e me expulsou de casa, mas Rodrigo conversou com ele e o fez mudar de idéia. Ele me deixou ficar na casa mas mudou comigo. Ele passou a me ignorar. Eu sofria bastante, mas aguentei até que um dia nós discutimos feio e ele me disse coisas que nunca pensei ouvir, pelo menos não dele...

**Bella Pov**

Só de me lembrar disso meu coração se apertava no meu peito.

Olhei pro Edward e vi que ele estava com os pulsos cerrados. Em seus olhos pude ver a dor, a culpa. Todos da família tinham a mesma expressão que ele. Meu olhos encontraram os de Jasper. Percebi que ele estava sofrendo tanto quanto Edward. Imagino que ele se sinta culpado por tudo isso. Mas está errado...

Fechei meus olhos por um momento e deixei que as lembranças da discussão com Charlie invadissem minha mente.

_**Início do Flashback**_

_-Pai, tô indo na casa do Rodrigo tá?-falei_

_Ele não me respondeu. Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho de raiva. Fui até ele._

_-Pelo amor de Deus pai, fala algumas coisa. Me xinga, me bata, faça qualquer coisa, mas não me ignore, por favor.-falei_

_-Faça o que quiser, garota.-ele disse_

_-Pai, não faz assim comigo. O senhor deveria estar do meu lado, como o Rodrigo.-falei_

_-Por que será hein? Do jeito que você está, não me surpreenderia se soubesse que você dormiu com ele. -Charlie falou_

_Fique estática. O que?_

_-O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? Você sabe que eu...-ele me interrompeu_

_-A única coisa que eu sei é que você virou uma vagabunda, uma qualquer.-ele disse_

_Nessa hora as lágrimas já rolavam pelo meu rosto._

_-Não admito que fale assim de mim. Save muito bem que isso não é verdade. Você me conhece.-falei_

_-Não...Eu não te conheço mais. Não sei quem você é.-ele disse_

_-Claro que sabe. Eu sou a mesma Bella de antes. Sou sua filha ainda.-falei_

_Você não é minha filha. Ela morreu. Bella morreu pra mim. Eu não sei quem você é. Não me chame de pai, porque a partir de hoje não o serei. Vá embora. Suma da minha frente. Você morreu pra mim.-ele falou_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Eu já estava soluçando. Esme me apertava mais contra o seu peito e acariciava meu cabelo.

-Me desculpe Bella. Eu não sabia...Eu...Isso tudo é minha culpa.-Edward disse

Eu nada respondi a ele. Todos perceberam. Edward fez menção de se vir até mim, mas eu o parei com a mão. Ele voltou a se sentar com um olhar agoniado. Desviei meu olhos para a janela e voltei a contar.

**Edward Pov**

Bella estava sofrendo eu não podia fazer nada. _Oh, meu Deus! O que foi que eu fiz? _Nunca deveria tê-la abandonado.

Tentei me aproximar dela mais ela me parou e desviou seus olhos pra janela. Alice já estava soluçando. Ela também estava muito triste por tudo que aconteceu a Bella.

Bella ainda soluçava. Eu não estava aguentando vê-la desse jeito. Mas ela não quer que eu me aproxime, então respeitarei sua decisão.

Ela respirou fundo e continuou.

-Nesse dia eu sai de casa e fui morar com Rodrigo. Ele ficou irado quando contei a ele o que tinha acontecido e foi até Charlie. Eles discutiram feio e ficaram um tempo sem se falar, mas depois as coisas voltaram ao normal, pelo menos pra eles. Eu nunca mais falei com Charlie. Os meses foram passando e minha barriga crescendo. Nós não sabiamos como seria a criança e então começamos a pesquisar, mas não conseguimos descobrir muita coisa. Só nos restou esperar. Quando eu estava no sexto mês de gestação, comecei a emagrecer e fiquei anêmica. A única coisa que nos veio na cabeça era que o bebê estava sugando meu sangue. Foi então que eu tive que começar a beber sangue para a criança. E deu ao meu peso normal. -Bella falou

Carlisle estava impressionado com tudo. Seus olhos brilhavam.

-Nós tentamos descobrir qual era o sexo do bebê, mas não conseguimos, pois a membrana que o envolvia era muito grossa. Vimos que não iria ser um parto normal, então Rodrigo levou os aparelhos necessários pra casa. Ele ficou muito empolgado com isso tudo, pois ele era médico e estava fazendo um monte de pesquisas. Já que era uma nova descoberta científica. Eu era sua cobaia. Mas não fiquei irritada com isso, muito pelo contrário, fiquei super feliz de poder proporcionar estes momentos a ele. Todos ficaram muito animados com a minha gravidez e me mimavam bastante. Eu e as meninas viviamos no shopping comprando roupas para o bebê. Era tão bom. A única coisa ruim era que Forks inteira já sabia que eu estava grávida e que Charlie me expulsou de casa. Muitos pararam de falar comigo, viviam falando mal de mim pelas costas. Mas eu não ligava. Era tudo inveja. A única que continuou a mesma foi Angela. Ela também ficou muito feliz com minha gravidez. Ela me ajudou bastante. Ela ama Nessie e o sentimento é mútuo. -ela disse

Bella parecia estar lembrando de alguma coisa agradável, pois estava com o olhar perdido e sorrindo.

-A gestação durou 9 meses. Quando estava no último mês de gravidez, eles passaram a me vigiar 24hs por dia. Ficamos esperando até que um dia aconteceu. Eu estava deitada no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Celly, quando senti uma dor muito forte na barriga. Não consegui conter um grito e, em questão de segundos, todos já estavam na sala. A dor era horrível, eu sentia que a bebê estava rasgando a pele da minha barriga pra poder sair. Eles me levaram pra sala que eles montaram e me colocaram na maca. Alguma coisa estava dando errada. O bebê não estava conseguindo sair e estava ficando sem ar. Eu fiquei desesperada e falei pra rasgarem logo minha barriga e o tirarem de lá. E foi o que fizeram. Depois que conseguiram tirá-lo eu fiquei muito mal. Tinha perdido muito sangue e estava morrendo. Meus batimentos já estavam fracos. Foi então que Rodrigo me transformou. Ele me mordeu em vários lugares para que o veneno se espalhasse mais rápido e injetou uma ciringa com veneno direto no meu coração. E a tranformação começou. Essa dor era pior do que a dor do parto.

-Mas por que seu coração ainda bate? Por que você é diferente de nós.-perguntou Jasper

-Ainda não sabemos o por que, mas durante a transformação aconteceu uma coisa totalmente diferente. O veneno se espalhou pelo meu corpo e se juntou ao meu sangue, mas não se misturou. É como se fosse meio a meio...Metade sangue,metade veneno. Nós achamos que é por isso que não sou como vocês, mas só em relação aos aspectos do corpo. Vocês são frios e duros por causa do veneno. Eu tenho a pele quente graças a circulação do sangue. Mas minhas pele é dura e sou tão forte e veloz quanto vocês. -Bella falou

-E seus olhos ainda são os mesmo de quando era humana. -disse Carlisle

-Na verdade, eu que os deixo dessa cor.-Bella falou

-Como assim?-Jasper perguntou

-Eu posso mudar a cor dos meus olhos. Posso deixá-los castanhos, como estão agora, ou dourados como o de vocês. Eles também ficam vermelhos se eu tomar sangue humano e pretos quando estou com sede. -Bella falou

Todos ficaram incrédulos.

-Mude a cor deles para eu ver.-disse Alice empolgada

Bella fechou os olhos e quando os abriu seus olhos estavam dourados. _Simplismente linda..._

-Nossa, que legal.-disse Alice

-Por que seus olhos ficaram daquele jeito lá na floresta quando você ia atacar aquele vampiro?-perguntou Carlisle

-Você percebeu?-Bella perguntou

-Era difícil não perceber. Nunca vi nada igual. Toda a extensão de seus olhos ficou totalmente preta. Incrível.-disse Carlisle

-Essa é outra história. Vocês ainda não estão prontos pra saber.-Bella disse

-Então termina a que você estava contando antes.-disse Rose

-Depois da transformação eu descobri que tinha alguns dons. Descobri também que eu tenho um auto-controle incrível. Me adaptei muito rápido a essa não-vida. Depois de um tempo comprei uma casa pra mim e pra Nessie, fiz alguns cursos técnicos e comecei a trabalhar. E foi isso.-Bella falou

Alice foi até Bella.

-Bells, me perdoe por ter te jugado. Eu não queria...-ela foi interrompida

-Não se preocupe Alice. Eu também pensaria a mesma coisa que vocês. Fique tranquila. Está perdoada.-Bella falou abraçando a baixinha

-Me perdoe também Bells. Isso tudo foi culpa minha. Eu sou fraco demais e acabei causando tanto mal a quem não merecia.-disse Jasper

-Não fiquei assim. Já está tudo bem. E eu não te culpo por nada disso. Poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um. Eu já tinha te perdoado no mesmo dia do acontecido. Não fiquei se martirizando por isso, ok?-Bella falou sorrindo

-Tudo bem. E, obrigada.-disse Jasper sorrindo

-Oh, minha querida, nos perdoe por tudo isso. Se nós soubessemos, teriamos voltado pra ficar ao seu lado.-disse Esme

-Não ligue Esme. Isso tudo é passado.-Bella falou

-Por que não nos falou sobre Nessie antes?-perguntei

-Eu nao queria.-Bella respondeu

-Mas nós tinhamos o direito de saber.-falei

-Mas eu não estava pronta pra falar. E, além do mais, eu não confiava em vocês. Não queria falar pra que Nessie não se apegasse a vocês e sofresse depois ao vê-los ir embora de novo.-disse Bella

-Nós nunca a faríamos sofrer.-disse Alice

-Vocês falavam isso pra mim antes de me abandonarem.-Bella disse

-Mas era diferente. Nós fizemos isto pra te proteger.-falei

-Quem me garante que foi por isso mesmo? Não foi isso que você me falou no dia que foi embora.-Bella disse

-Você não entende. Aquele era o único modo de ir embora e fazê-la esquecer de mim. Eu _tive_ que mentir. Esse era o único jeito.-falei

Bella me fuzilou com o olhar. Seus olhos ficaram negros. De repente, a casa começou a tremer. Todos olharam assustados pra Bella.

-Bella, se acalme, por favor minha querida.-disse Esme

Bella fechou os olhos e o tremor parou.

-Desculpe por tudo isso Bells. Se soubesse o que estava acontecendo eu tinha voltado pra te ajudar. Eu até queria voltar, mas não podia. Você que te amo. Você é minha irmã. Desculpe.-disse Alice soluçando

-Alice, eu já te perdoei. Até parece que alguém consegue dizer não pra você.-Bella falou rindo

Alice sorriu e abraçou Bella.

-Bom, acho que vocês querem conhecer, oficialmente, o novo membro da família nhé?-disse Bella

-Claro que sim.-disse Alice

Todos estavam com os olhos brilhando e muito felizes. Principalmente as mulheres.

-Vou buscá-la. Não demoro.-disse Bella saindo da casa

Todos ficamos em silêncio.

Meu Deus, eu sou o ser mais desprezivel do mundo. Abandonei a mulher que amo e uma filha. Nunca vou me perdoar por isso. Entenderei perfeitamente se Bella não me perdoar.

E Nessie, será que vai me aceitar? Será que vai gostar de mim depois de tudo que as fiz passar?Espero que sim...


	31. Capítulo 31: Renesmee Carlie Swan

**Capítulo 31: Renesmee Carlie Swan**

**Bella Pov**

Nossa, estou bem mais aliviada agora que eles sabem de tudo. Parece que tirei um peso das costas. Mas ainda falta Nessie. Qual será a reação dela?

Estavam chegando perto de onde meus irmãos estavam, já conseguia ouvir suas vozes. Corri mais rápido. A primeira a me ver foi Celly, que veio correndo ao meu encontro junto com Kris.

-Então amiga, como foi? Contou tudo?-perguntou Celly

-Quase tudo. Só não falei da minha outra natureza.-eu respondi

-E você pretende contar depois?-perguntou Kris

-Acho que não tenho outra escolha. Se eu não contar, eles vão acabar descobrindo. Do mesmo jeito que aconteceu hoje. -falei

-Como eles reagiram?-perguntou Kris

-Como eu já imaginava. Eles acharam que eu tinha traido o Edward. Quando falei que o filho era dele, ninguém acreditou. Mas, conforme fui contando a história, eles virão que eu estava falando a verdade. E eles devem ter tido certeza ao lembrar que Nessie não é totalmente humana. Depois que contei tudo, eles ficaram muito mal pelo que me causaram e me pediram perdão.-respondi

-E como vai ficar sua situação com o Edward? perguntou Celly

-Vai ficar na mesma. Deixarei ele participar da vida de Nessie, pois ele tem direito, mas será somente isso. Não voltarei com ele.-falei

-Você tem certeza disso? Você não acha que seria melhor se vocês voltassem? Seria melhor se Nessie tivesse uma família completa. disse Celly

-Eu sei, mas...-Celly me interrompeu

-Olha, eu não estou falando isso apenas por Nessie, falo por você também. Sei que você ainda o ama. Por que não dá uma segunda chance a ele? Vocês poderiam ser felizes juntos novamente. Ainda mais agora com uma filha, o fruto do amor de vocês.-disse Celly

-Não sei. Eu sei que você está certa, mas eu não vou conseguir fazer isso. Por mais que ele tenha voltado, eu ainda guardo dentro de mim todas as mágoas, todas as lembranças do que aconteceu comigo nesses três anos. Se eu voltar pra ele, vai ser como se eu estivesse sendo falsa. Não é orgulho, não mesmo. Eu me sinto insegura e por mais que o ame tanto ou mais que antes, também o odeio por tudo que me fez passar. -falei

-Nós te entendemos. Talvez com o tempo você mude de idéia. Mas, enquanto isso, não te pertubaremos mais.-disse Celly

-Obrigado.-falei abraçando-as.

-Você veio buscar Nessie, não é?-perguntou Kris

-Sim. Agora vou contar a verdade a ela.-falei

-Então vai lá amiga. Boa sorte.-disseram as duas

Eu assenti e fui até Nessie.

-Mamãeeee...Você demorou.-disse Nessie pulando no meu colo

-Desculpe, meu amor. É que eu estava resolvendo um assunto pendente.-falei

-Hum...-ela disse

-Princesa, preciso conversar com você sobre uma coisa muito importante.-falei

-O quê?-ela perguntou

-Espera só um minuto.-falei

Avisei ao pessoal e fui em direção a casa novamente. Mas dessa vez fui caminhando sem pressa.

Estava pensando em como começar a conversa.

-Então mamãe, sobre o que quer conversar? -perguntou

-Filha, é sobre seu pai.-falei

Nessa hora ela ofegou e olhou pra mim. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e cheios de água.

-Você lembra do que te falei naquele dia em que fomos almoçar fora?-perguntei

-Sim.-ela respondeu

-Bom, seu pai e a família dele voltaram pra Forks. -falei

Olhei pra ela e vi que lágrima já escorriam pelo seu rostinho.

-Você lembra do que exatamente?-perguntei

-Lembro de tudo. Que eram sete pessoas na família. O nome do meu pai era Edward e ele tinha quatro irmãos. Alice, Jasper, Ros...-ela parou de falar e arregalou mais ainda os olhos.

Sorri ao ver que ela já tinha entendido. Mas me perguntei como ela não viu isso antes. Será que ela esperou que eu confirmasse? Ou será que ela realmente não se ligou?

-Eles...s-são os Cullens?-perguntou

-Isso mesmo meu amor. Mas achei que você já tivesse percebido isso antes. -falei

-Não mamãe. Nem me liguei. No dia do almoço eu percebi que a senhora ficou triste e prometi pra mim mesma que nunca mais iria tocar ou pensar nesse assunto de novo. A não ser que a senhora quisesse.-ela disse

-Ah minha pequena. Não precisava ter feito isso. Não precisava ter se preocupado. Eu sei que ainda me doia tocar no assunto, mas você tinha todo o direito de saber sobre sua outra família. -falei a abraçando forte

-Eles já sabem de mim. Meu papai já sabe?-perguntou

-Sim. Era sobre isso que estava conversando com eles. -falei

-Você está me levando até eles?-perguntou

-Estou sim. Eles querem te conhecer oficialmente, meu amor. Você não quer?-perguntei

-Não sei mamãe. Será que eles vão gostar de mim. -perguntou

-Eles já te amam, minha princesinha.-falei

Ela estava bastante nervosa. Não parava de chorar. Quando já estavamos chegando, parei na porta e olhei pra ela.

-Você está pronta?-perguntei

-Não sei. -ela falou receosa

-Não se preocupe meu amor. Vai ficar tudo bem.-falei

Abri a porta e entrei, sentindo sete pares de olhos em mim. Nessie escondeu o rosto em meu pescoço. Dei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e sussurrei:

-Está tudo bem.

Olhei para os Cullens e vi que todos estavam com os olhos brilhando. Mas uma coisa me deixou muito surpresa. Quando olhei para Edward, vi em seus olhos algo que nunca imaginei encontrar ali algum dia. Medo. Mas não era um medo qualquer, era medo de não ser aceito. Era a primeira vez que vi Edward Cullen com medo. Me perguntei se ele estava pronto para esse momento, mas como já cheguei até aqui vou até o fim. Cheguei perto de onde estavam e todos se levantaram.

_"-Não façam nada. Deixem que ela tome a iniciativa."- _falei a eles por pensamento. Eles me olharam confusos e estupefatos. Sorri.

_"-Depois eu explico. Só façam o que pedi. Ela não sabe se quer conhecê-los."-_falei novamente. Eles ficaram tristes, mas assentiram.

-Filha?-falei

Nessie levantou a cabeça e me olhou.

-Posso?-perguntei

Ela apenas assentiu.

-Como você já sabe, esses são seus tios Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rose.-falei

Eles sorriram pra ela. Alice fez menção de se aproximar, mas desistiu ao ver o olhar significativo que lancei a ela.

-Esses são seus avós Esme e Carlisle.-falei

Esme começou a chorar. Carlisle a abraçou.

Me virei para Edward e senti todos ficarem tensos, inclusive Nessie que ainda chorava.

-Esse é seu pai Edward.-falei

Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo até que Edward começou a chorar e veio até nós duas. Ele estendeu os braços em direção a Nessie. Mas, para surpresa de todos nós, ela se agarrou mais em mim e escondeu a cabeça em meu pescoço novamente, chorando mais ainda. Edward deixou os braços cair ao lado do corpo e fez uma expressão de dor. Não só ele, como todos os outros.

_"-Dêem um tempo a ela. É muita coisa pra cabecinha dela."-_falei na mente deles

Todos assentiram e olharam pro Edward preocupados e tristes.

Comecei a ninar Nessie quando vi que ela estava soluçando forte. Afaguei seus cabelos e dei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Os Cullens estavam mal por vê-la sofrer e não poder fazer nada.

Fiquei preocupada porque Nessie não parava de chorar e desbloquei meus poderes apenas para ler os pensamentos de Nessie.

_"Por que eles voltaram, por quê? Será que não cansam de fazer minha mamãe sofrer? Eles não são minha família. Edward não é meu pai. Eu NÃO tenho pai. Eles abandonaram eu e mamãe, não amam a mim nem a mamãe, eu não quero vê-los nunca mais."-_Nessie pensava

_"Não fale assim meu amor. Eles te amam. E eles não sabiam de você quando foram embora. Se soubessem eles teriam ficado."-_falei por pensamento

_"Mas eles te abandonaram mamãe. Causaram muito mal a senhora. Eles não merecem meu amor. Não quero conhecê-los."_

_"Não faz assim, minha pequena. Eles ficaram tão felizes quando falei de você. E eles já te amavam sem nem saber que Edward era seu pai. Imagina o quanto eles te amam agora. Vamos deixar o que aconteceu no passado pra trás."-_falei

_"Vou tentar, mamãe. Vou tentar..."-_ela falou

Esperei um tempo e quando Nessie se acalmou, fiz ela olhar pra eles e falei:

-Essa é minha filha Reneesme Carlie Swan.

Todos me olharam surpresos. Até mesmo Emmett. OMG! Ele entendeu.

Esme e Alice colocaram a mão na boca tentando conter os soluços. Elas ficaram mais surpresas que os outros.

Esme veio até nós duas, visivelmente emocionada, e nos abraçou.

-Oh, Bella. Depois de tudo você ainda nos faz essa homenagem. Muito obrigado. Isso...foi muito bonito de sua parte. Obrigado por trazer para as nossas vidas esse pequeno milagre.-ela disse soluçando enquanto afagava o rosto de minha pequena.

Nessie esticou as mãos e colocou em meu rosto, me mostrando o que ela queria fazer. Eu assenti.

-O que foi isso?-perguntou Carlisle

-É o dom dela.-respondi

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

-Dom? O que ela faz?-perguntou Alice

-Ela pode criar imagens em nossa mente ao nos tocar. -falei

-Incrível...O que ela te mostrou agora?-perguntou Carlisle

-Me mostrou que quer fazer uma coisa.-respondi

-O que?-perguntou Esme ainda do nosso lado

Olhei pra Nessie e assenti.

Ela se virou pra Esme, sorriu e estendeu os braços. Esme a pegou e a abraçou forte, ainda chorando. Não pude conter as lágrimas ao ver esse gesto tão simples mas cheio de significados. Senti alguém me abraçar de lado e quando olhei, vi que era Alice.

-Oh, Bells. Muito obrigado. Por tudo, minha irmã.-ela disse também chorando

Eu a abracei forte. Rose se aproximou de nós duas e falou:

-Não tenho palavras pra explicar o quanto estou feliz. Não tenho como expressar toda minha gratidão a você por nos proporcionar tamanha felicidade. Se eu pudesse apagar tudo que fiz ou falei de você, eu o faria. Desculpe por todo o mal que te causei. Somente depois que te perdemos é que percebi o quanto és importante pra minha família. Sei que fui ignorante e egoísta sem você nunca ter feito nada pra mim. Mas estou muito arrependida. Espero que me perdoe. Sei que estava errada, pois você nos amou e nos aceitou do jeito que somos. Você entrou em nossas vidas para nos trazer felicidade e muitas outras coisas boas. Hoje, tivemos a prova concreta disso.-Rose falou emocionada se juntando ao abraço.

Emmett chegou perto de nós e bagunçou meus cabelos antes de me dar um abraço de urso. Jasper colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e sorriu pra mim. Eles não precisavam falar nada, pois seus olhares já diziam tudo. Enquanto os outros foram falar com Nessie, Carlisle se aproximou de mim e me abraçou.

-Obrigado por tudo, minha querida. Desculpe por tudo que fizemos você passar. Se nós soubessemos o que estava acontecendo teriamos voltado na hora. Nós sentimos muito por tudo o que aconteceu na sua vida. Sabemos que foi por nossa culpa. Se estivessemos aqui, as coisas seriam diferentes. Mas tente nos entender. Edward queria que você tivesse uma vida normal, coisa que não teria se ficasse com ele. Nós não eramos seguros para você. Por isso tivemos que ir embora. Mas saiba que não a abandonaremos de novo. Você é parte da família, é minha filha. Nosso lugar é ao seu lado e ao lado de Nessie. -ele disse

Eu me emocionei com isso que Carlisle falou. É bom saber que o sentimento é recíproco.

Todos já tinham falado com Nessie, menos Edward que estava um pouco afastado de nós com uma expressão de dor. Nessie, que estava no colo de Rose, estendeu os braços pra mim e eu a peguei. Ela colocou as maõs em meu rosto novamente e me mostrou uma visão onde ela estava abraçada a Edward. Eu sorri e a levei até ficaram tensos. Esse é o momento mais esperado. O encontro de pai e filha.

_"Mamãe, fique comigo ok?"-_ela disse por pensamento

_"Ok, minha pequena."-_falei

Eu parei em frente ao Edward e a coloquei no chão. Eles ficaram se olhando por um bom tempo, até que Nessie estendeu os braços a ele. Ele a pegou no colo e a abraçou protetoramente. De repente ele começou a encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e começou a chorar. Ele deu um beijo na sua testa e falou:

-Eu te amo, minha pequena.

Ela nada disse, mas eu sabia que ela já sentia o mesmo. Eles ficaram abraçados por um tempo e nós só observamos. Afinal, esse era um momento só deles. Esme, Alice e Rose estavam chorando, eu também. Não tinha como segurar as lágrimas. Eram muitas emoçoes. Lembrei de Jasper, coitado, deve estar sofrendo com todos esses sentimentos. Olhei pra ele e tive minhas suspeitas confirmadas. Ele estava com uma cara...Resolvi ajudá-lo. Coloquei meu escudo em volta dele para que não sentisse nenhum sentimento alheio. Ele percebeu, pois fez uma cara surpresa e olhou pra mim. Ele sorriu e sussurrou:

-Obrigado.

-Disponha.-falei

Depois de um tempo todos se sentaram e começaram a fazer várias perguntas a Nessie, que não parava em um colo por muito tempo. Eles perguntavam várias coisas sobre sua vida e ela respondia. Sorri ao ver que minha pequena estava muito feliz. Parece que agora ela se sente completa. E não é que eu sinto o mesmo?

Fiquei prestando atenção na conversa até que meu celular começou a tocar...

**N/A: **_**Gostaram? Comentemmm**_

_**Ah, eu queria a opinião de vocês.**_

_**O que acham de devo fazer com a Bec:**_

_**1) Lisa morre e ela fica com a Bella**_

_**2)Lisa morre e ela fica com outra pessoa**_

_**3)Lisa continua viva e fica com Bec.**_


	32. Capítulo 32: Uma Nova Discussão

**Capítulo 32: Uma Nova Discussão**

**Bella Pov**

-Alô?-falei indo até a janela

-Bells?

-Sim. Mel?

-Cachoraaaaaaaaa...sou eu mesmaaaa...

-Peruaaaa...quanto tempo. Me esqueceu né?-falei

-Claro que não amiga. É que eu estava viajando.

-Sério? Viajou pra onde?-perguntei

-Amiga, fui pra Paris com o Louis.

-Mentira...Como assim loka?-perguntei rindo

Senti olhares em mim, mas não liguei.

-Tipo, ele me ligou falando que ia pra Paris e perguntou se eu queria ir junto. Claro que eu aceitei né? Não podia deixar aquele gostosoo escapar.

-Você não presta.-falei balançando a cabeça

-Olha quem fala.-ela falou sarcástica

-Por isso que você sumiu né? Nem foi no casamento do Rodrigo e da Lôrahh...Vacilona.-falei

-Ai amiga,desculpa. Nós iriamos voltar naquele dia, mas aconteceu um imprevisto e tivemos que ficar mais uns dias aqui.-ela disse

-Sei, imprevisto? Você não tem que pedir desculpas a mim, e sim pra Lôrah. Ela ficou chateada contigo. -falei

-Ai to muito mal. Vou falar com ela sim. Quando eu contar o que aconteceu vocês vão entender.

-Ok. Se você diz.-falei

-Tá bom. Mas não foi pra isso que te liguei. -ela falou

-Então desembucha mulher.-falei

-Liguei pra te avisar que terça-feira já estarei ai em Forks e que sábado que vem tem "pega". Lá naquela colina em Seatle. Ainda não sei quem vai participar, mas é bom você já ir envenenando o motor do seu carro porque alguns amigos do Louis vão estar lá e eles são muito bons em rachas. E são uns franceses lindos, você tem que ver.-ela falou

-Ui, já tô imaginando.-falei

-Depois eu quem não presta.-falou rindo

-Boba. Mas falando sério, vê quem vai correr e depois me avisa. Preciso saber com quem vou competir. Vou começar a mexer no carro na segunda e vou aproveitar pra treinar um pouco. Tudo bem que não preciso, mas tenho que ver como o carro está, já que não o uso a um tempinho.-falei

-Já sabe com qual carro vai correr?-perguntou

-Claro. Vou correr com o meu "bebê".-falei

-Yeah! Arrasa amiga.-ela disse

-Pode crer que vou. O que está valendo dessa vez, carro ou money?-perguntei

-Acho que vai ser os dois, Bells.-ela disse

-Melhor ainda. Você também vai correr?-perguntei

-Ainda não sei.-falou

-Ah, corre sim,flor. Agente faz como sempre. Você vai lá pra casa e vamos caprichar no nosso visual, como sempre.-falei

-Yeah! Com certeza.-ela disse rindo

-Vou aproveitar pra ver se meus irmãos vão correr também.-falei

-Vê sim. Aproveita e manda um beijo pra eles.-ela disse

-Mando sim.-falei

-Bells, quando eu chegar ai vou direto pra sua casa.-ela disse

-Não. Vai pra casa branca.-falei

-Por que?-perguntou

-É que vou passar essa semana lá. -falei

-Tudo bem,amiga. Tenho muitas novidades pra te contar.-falou

-Eu também. Aconteceram muitas coisas aqui. Sabe quem apareceu por aqui querendo arrumar briga comigo?-falei

-Quem?-ela perguntou

-Lestat. Ele ainda está com aquela idéia de vingança só porque terminei com ele. Cheguei a lutar com ele, porque tentou atacar Nessie e Bec.-falei

Ela ofegou do outro lado da linha.

-Amiga, vocês estão bem?-perguntou preocupada

-Estamos sim. Ele não conseguiu fazer nada porque meus irmãos e uns amigos meus chegaram na hora.-falei

-É por isso que você vai passar essa semana na casa branca?-perguntou

-Sim. Eu ficaria lá em casa numa boa, mas como a Bec está passando uns dias lá em casa, achei melhor ficar com meus irmãos. -falei

-Por que Bec ta passando esses dias na sua casa? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Lisa?-perguntou

-É uma longa história. A Lisa viajou pra resolver uma parada que envolvia a Bec e ainda não voltou. Ela simplismente sumiu. Já faz 5 dias que ela foi e não tenho nenhuma notícia dela.-sussurrei

-Meu Deus, quando eu contar todas essas coisas pro Louis ele vai pirar. Ainda mas com a parada do Lestat. Tenho certeza que ele mesmo vai querer ir atrás desse maníaco idiota.-falou irritada

-Não, amiga. Não deixe ele fazer isso. Lestat não está sozinho. -falei

-Tudo bem amiga. Vou tentar voltar mais cedo, só por precaução. -falou

-Não se preocupe com isso, Mel. Fique tranquila.-falei

-Só vou ficar tranquila quando eu estiver com vocês. Mas vou tentar. Agora eu preciso desligar, miga. Liguei só pra te avisar mesmo. Terça a tarde estarei ai na casa branca. Manda um beijo pra todos, inclusive para as minhas princesinhas. Tchau. Beijo.-falou

-Tá dado miga. Tchau. Beijo.-falei desligando o celular

Coloquei meu celular no bolso e me virei para os Cullens. Todos ainda estavam conversando com Nessie, mas eu sei que eles prestaram atenção na minha conversa com Mel.

Fui até eles e me sentei ao lado de Esme.

-Mamãe, era a tia Mel?-perguntou Nessie vindo até mim com os braços estendidos.

-Era sim, meu amor.-respondi pegando-a no colo

-Ela está vindo pra cá?-perguntou

-Não meu amor. Ela está viajando com o Louis.-falei

-Eles estão namorando?-perguntou

Eta menina curiosa. rsrs

-Sim, pequena.-respondi

-Que legal!-ela falou sorrindo

-Eu também acho.-falei sorrindo pra ela

-A senhora vai correr, mamãe?-perguntou

-Vou sim. -respondi

-Quando?-perguntou

-Sábado que vem. Por que, minha princesa?-perguntei

-Eu quero ajudar a senhora a mexer no carro.-ela falou com os olhos brilhando.

Nessie é novinha, mas adora mexer em carros. Sempre que mexo no motor do meu ela quer ajudar.

-Como você quiser.-falei dando um beijo na pontinha do seu nariz

-Você participa de pegas, Bells?-perguntou Emmett animado

-Sim. Eu e meus irmãos.-falei sorrindo pra ele

-Nossa, que legal. Mas você não gostava de velocidade. Nossa, você mudou bastante.-disse Emmett

-Pois é. Antes eu tinha medo de me machucar. Hoje em dia não tem perigo. E também eu já me acostumei com velocidade. -falei

-Que maneiro. Aonde que acontecem esses pegas?-perguntou Alice super interessada

-Numa colina que tem em Seatle. É um lugar muito bom. Quase ninguém vai lá, só o pessoal que corre. -falei

-E como funciona? Tem muita gente? O que vocês apostam?-perguntou Alice

-Calma Alice. Uma pergunta de cada vez.-disse Emmett

Ela deu a lingua pra ela e todos começaram a rir.

-Bom, lá tem bastante gente sim. Alguns são vampiros e tem até lobos também. São várias rodadas. Em algumas rodadas apostamos dinheiro e em outras apostamos nossos carros.-falei

-O que?-perguntaram os cinco Cullens jovens

-Vocês apostam seus carros?-perguntou Jasper

-Sim. O pessoal que participa dos rachas tem bastante dinheiro. Ninguém liga de perder o carro, pois pode comprar outro ou até mesmo pegar de volta em outra rodada.-falei

-Nossa deve ser muito maneiro. -disse Emmett

-Você também aposta seu carro?-perguntou Rose

-Sim. Essas são as melhores rodadas. Porque tem mais adrenalina. Muito bom.-falei

-Nós podemos ir com você?-perguntou Alice

-Claro que pode Alice. -falei

-Deixa de ser burrinha Alice. O local é público. Qualquer um pode ir.-disse Emmett

-Bom, isso é verdade. Mas vocês têm que chegar lá com alguém conhecido, pra poder apresentar vocês pra galera. É até melhor que vocês entram na corrida mais rápido. -falei

-Como assim?-perguntou Jasper

-Bom, é que tem algumas rodadas que só competem os melhores. Sempre tem algum novato querendo participar, mas não consegue. Então os novatos sempre competem nas corridas mais leves. Agora se algum novato chega com alguém conhecido e é apresentado pelo pessoal, entra nas corridas mais interessantes rapidinho.-falei

-Como foi com você?-perguntou Alice

-Um amigo meu participava, ou melhor, organizava os rachas. Ele era tipo um chefão. Ele que decidia tudo, quem participaria das rodadas, como seria, qual seria o premio, simplismente tudo. Eu o conheci em uma das festas que eu ia com meus irmãos. Ficamos amigos e um dia ele me chamou pra ir lá assistir ele correr. Eu fui e ele me apresentou pro pessoal. Então eu já cheguei com créditos, me enturmei rapidinho com o pessoal e logo de cara comecei a participar das melhores rodadas. Acabei ficando com o grupinho popular e virei braço direito dele. Mas ele está viajando com uma amiga minha a alguns dias, e não está tendo as corridas. Eu até poderia organizar se as coisas por aqui não estivessem tão agitadas assim.-falei

-UAU! Isso quer dizer que vai ser fácil pra gente entrar nas competições, já que temos você.-disse Alice dando pulinhos.

Todos riram.

-Vai mesmo. O racha começa as 22hs. E não tem horário pra acabar. Ainda mais que sempre tem uma festinha nesses pegas.-falei

-Eu vou correr. Já vou avisando.-disse Alice

-Eu também.-disse Emmett

-É óbvio que eu vou.-disse Rose

-Tô dentro.-falou Jasper

-Que legal. Vocês vão ter que arrumar carros bem rápidos.-falei

-Nós temos o nosso. Bom, o Emmett pode correr com os nossos carros também.-disse Rose

Eu fiz uma careta. Todos perceberam.

-O que foi? Não gostou da idéia? -perguntou Rose preocupada

-Não é isso. É que os carros de lá são muito velozes. E a maioria são carros personalizados. Não são carros que usamos no dia-a-dia. Sem contar que vocês podem bater com o carro "acidentalmente" ou perder pra alguma pessoa.-falei

-Como assim "acidentalmente"?-perguntou Jasper

-As corridas mais interessantes, são pra valer. Não tem regra. Você pode trapacear a vontade. É por isso que falei que não é qualquer um que entra nessas rodadas, que são as melhores. É tudo ou nada. Pegar ou largar. Geralmente nessas rodadas apostamos nossos carros. Vocês podem imaginar como é. Somente os melhores participam. -falei

-Você participa dessas rodadas?-perguntou Edward

-Com certeza. -falei

-Você já perdeu algum carro?-perguntou Emmett

-No começo eu cheguei a perder três carros. Mas foi só isso que perdi.-respondi

-Oi?-perguntou Alice

-Como é que é?-Jasper

-Então você ganha quase sempre?-perguntou Rose

-Sim. Acontece que eu dou uma boa turbinada no motor do meu carro. Sem contar que na hora eu tenho alguns truques maneiros e fica difícil pra eles me passarem.-falei

-Nós temos que arrumar logo nossos carros.-disse Alice

-É mesmo. Depois de comprar podemos turbinar o motor também.-disse Rose animada

-Mas onde vamos arrumar carros de corrida?-perguntou Emmett

-É mesmo. Esses carros são difíceis de achar. A maioria incomenda da fábrica e paga um tanto pra eles personalizarem.-disse Jasper

-Olha, eu conheço uma pessoa que vende carros assim pro pessoal. Mas ele não está na cidade. E não sei quando ele volta. Ele está participando de rachas em outras cidades. É onde arruma a maioria dos carros que vende.-falei

-E agora, o que vamos fazer?-perguntou Rose

-Bom, se vocês quiserem eu posso emprestar alguns dos meus carros pra vocês. Podemos até personalizá-los do jeito que quiserem.-falei

Eles olharam pra mim com sorrisos radiantes.

-Tá falando sério?-perguntou Rose

-Você vai mesmo fazer isso?-Alice

-Mas não terá carro pra todos.-disse Jasper

-Tem sim. Vocês podem escolher a vontade. Tem várias opções.-falei

Eles me olharam chocados.

-Quantos carros você tem?-perguntou Emmett

-Pow, eu não sei o número exato, mas deve ter uns 13 carros.-falei

-Wow! Ganhou isso tudo nas corridas?-perguntou Edward

-O primeiro que eu tive, eu comprei. É com esse que corro até hoje. É o melhor. Todos os outros eu ganhei nas corridas. Eu tinha mais carros, só que dei para alguns amigos meus de presente.-falei

-Que maneiro. Quando iremos ver os carros?-perguntou Rose

-Quando voltarmos pra Forks.-falei

-Onde você os guarda?-perguntou Jasper

-Na minha casa.-falei

Eles ficaram confusos.

-Você guarda todos eles lá?-perguntou Edward

-Sim.-falei

-Onde? São muitos carros e eu não vi nenhuma garagem lá.-disse Jasper

-Isso será surpresa.-falei rindo da cara que eles fizeram

-Com quem a Nessie fica quando você vai pra esses rachas?-perguntou Esme

-As vezes ela fica com a Angela, com o Jake, com a Emily ou até mesmo com a Lisa.-falei

-Você deixa ela em La Push com os lobos?-perguntou Edward irritado

-Deixo sim. Eles cuidam muito bem de Nessie.-falei

-Mas eles são instaveis. Eles podem machucá-la seriamente.-Edward falou

Ninguém se meteu ao ver que estavamos ficando alterados

-Eles nunca machucariam Nessie. Sem contar que mesmo que eles quisessem, não conseguiriam. A pele dela é tão dura quanto a nossa. -falei

-Você é doida? Nessie não pisará mais em La Push. Os proibo de chegar perto dela. Ouviu?-Edward disse furioso

-Doido é você. O que tem na cabeça em achar que pode chegar e sair mandando em mim e em Nessie desse jeito? Você soube que é pai dela hoje. Não pode sair por ai proibindo a minha filha de fazer coisas que elas sempre fez. Você não participou da educação dela. Não sabe quase nada dela. Sugiro que você abaixe a crista e fique na sua. -falei

-Eu sei que não conheço quase nada dela, mas vou mudar isso. E eu sou o pai, tenho total direito de proibi-la de chegar perto dos lobos. E é o que vou fazer. -ele falou convicto

Nessie começou a chorar e se agarrou em mim. Todos lançaram olhares reprovadores a Edward.

-Você não vai proibi-la não. Ela continuará indo em La Push quando quiser. O problema dos Quileutes é com vocês, não comigo e nem com Nessie.-falei

-Como assim? Você também é vampira. Eles deixam você entrar em La Push?-perguntou Carlisle confuso

-Sim. Como vocês viram, eu não sou uma vampira normal. Pareço mais com uma mestiça. A única diferença é que eu não envelheço.-falei

-Mas ainda sim você é uma vampira. Eles te aceitam assim? Você não estaria quebrando o pacto?-perguntou Jasper

-Acontece que aconteceram outras coisas comigo. Coisas inacredotáveis. Coisas mais incriveis que a minha transformação em vampira. Eles são os únicos que sabem disso, além de meus irmãos. Tem uma coisa que me une a eles. É um laço muito forte. -falei

-Conte-nos.-pediu Alice

-Não posso. Pelo menos não agora. Vocês já tiveram muitas informações por hoje. Isso é uma coisa mais complicada e perigosa. Tenho que manter segredo. -falei

-Mas nos contará algum dia?-perguntou Esme

-Claro que sim. -Bella disse

-Então é por isso que os lobos não fazem nada a você nem a Nessie?-perguntou Carlisle

-Exatamente. É como se fosse um lei onde eles não podem me atacar. Pelo contrário, devem me proteger. -falei

-Ta, isso se refere a você. Mas e a Nessie?-perguntou Jasper

-Bom, com ela já é outra história. Essa, com toda certeza, vocês não estão preparados pra saber. -falei

-Por que?-perguntou Edward

-Não vou falar nada sobre isso. Se eu fizer algum comentário,vocês irão descobrir.-falei

Eles não insistiram. Nessie ainda chorava em meus braços. Percebi que Edward ficou arrependido. Mas deveria pensar bem antes de falar as coisas. Urghhhh...


	33. Capítulo 33: Os Poderes de Bella

**Capítulo 33: Poderes de Bella**

**Bella Pov**

Eu juro que se Edward fizer minha menina chorar novamente, eu não respondo por mim. Ai, que raiva. Ele e esse seu instinto super protetor. Aff...

Imagina quando ele souber da impressão de Jake e Nessie. Meu Deus, vai ser preciso um exército de vampiro pra segurá-lo.

Se Nessie não tivesse tido essa reação, até seria fofo esse comportamento dele. Eu o entendo, mas isso não significa que ele pode ficar fazendo essas ceninhas.

Nessie ainda estava chorando. Passei a mão em seus cabelo e falei:

-Calma, meu amor. Está tudo bem.

Edward tentou fez menção de se aproximar, mas desistiu quando viu eu o fizilei com um olhar bom ficar longe mesmo, senão te darei umas boas porradas. Quem sabe até uns beijos nessa boca gostosa, nesse pescoço lin...FOCO ISABELA! fOCO!

**Edward Pov**

Que droga, eu só faço merda. Urghhh...Não devia ter estourado desse jeito na frente de Nessie. Vou deixar um impressão errada ao meu respeito. Não quero que ela pense que sou mau. Mas deve ser isso que ela está pensando.

Tentei me aproximar, mas Bella mandou um olhar pra mim que me fez tremer. Sério, essa garota me dá medo as vezes. Mas ainda assim eu a amo.

Carlisle me lançava um olhar reprovador. Não só ele, como todos da família.

"-Você é mesmo um idiota Edward. Olha o que você fez. Se você a fizer chorar novamente, vai se ver comigo."-Rose pensou

"Edward, acalme-se. Eu concordo com você, mais esse não é o momento certo pra falar sobre isso."-pensou Jasper

"É assim que você pretende conquistar sua filha?"-pensou Alice

"Se acalme meu filho. Você a assustou."-pensou Esme

"Edward, você não deve agir assim. Cuidado com as coisas que você fala. Nessie pode ter uma impressão errada de você. Esse assunto não deve ser discutido na frente de Nessie."-pensou Carlisle

"huahua...Ed ficou doidão. Vacilou mano. Mas pra te deixar tranquilo, eu te ajudo a manter Nessie longe daqueles cachorros. Já vi que vou me divertir bastante aqui em Forks."-quem adivinhar de onde veio esse pensamento eu dou um chocolate. Tinha que ser o Emmett! Pelo menos ele me ajudará com Nessie.

Nessie ainda chorava. Bella a abraçou mais forte e afagou seus cabelos. Ela se levantou e começou a ninar Nessie no seu colo.

**Bella Pov**

Todos estavam preocupados com Nessie. Não sabiam o que fazer. Levantei e comecei a ninar Nessie.

-Está tudo bem meu amor.-falei

Ela se acalmou um pouco e olhou pra mim. Estendeu seus braços e tocou em meu rosto, me mostrando uma imagem onde eu e Edward estavamos brigando.

-Não vai acontecer de novo, pequena. Já está tudo bem.-falei

Desbloquei meus poderes pra ouvir o que ela estava pensando.

"Tem certeza mamãe? Eu estou com medo dele fazer algo com a senhora ou com o Jake."-ela pensou

-Ele não vai fazer nada, minha pequena.-falei

Todos olharam pra mim. Ficaram tristes quando se deram conta do que ela estava pensando.

"Ele só está com ciúmes,querida. Isso é normal. Meu pai também era assim comigo. Homens são sempre assim."-falei pra ela por pensamento

Ela sorriu e pensou:

"Ninguém merece!"

Eu soltei uma risada. Olhei para os Cullens e vi que estavam confusos. Apenas balancei a cabeça.

"Já vi que eles vão ficar iguais aos meus tios."-ela pensou se referindo ao fato dos meus irmãos terem ficado bolados no começo quando souberam que ela ficava em La Push com os lobos. Mal sabe ela que esse não era o único motivo. Mas deixa quieto, ela ainda não está pronta pra saber sobre a impressão.

Eu ri mais ainda.

"Pode crer que vão sim. Mas é normal. Eles não conhecem os lobos direito e acham que pode ser um perigo pra você. Eles só estão preocupados."falei por pensamento

Ela sorriu pra mim.

"Se a senhora diz."-ela pensou

Ela ainda estava um pouco abalada. Todos ficamos esperando ela se acalmar até que tive uma idéia.

-Filha, o que você acha de irmos naquele parque de diversão que tem aqui perto?-perguntei me sentando novamente no sofá ao lado de Esme

Ela ficou em pé no meu colo e me olhou com os olhos brilhando.

-Aquele que tio Rodrigo levou agente?-perguntou

-Esse mesmo. Você quer ir?-perguntei

-Claro que sim. Bec também vai com agente né?-perguntou

-Claro que sim, pequena.-falei

-Obaaaaa...vamos nos arrumar então? Temos que chamar Bec pra se arrumar também mamãe.-ela disse me abraçando

Sorri pra ela e falei:

-Vou falar pra eles voltarem logo.

Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei em encontrá-los na floresta, pelas suas mentes. Quando os achei, vi que ainda estavam jogando.

"Guto, pode voltar. Venham logo."-falei por pensamento

"Já estamos indo."-ele pensou

Abri meus olhos novamente e vi oito pares de olhos em mim. Sete deles confusos. Os Cullens...

-O que foi isso?-perguntou Carlisle

-Eu falei com eles por pensamentos. Como fiz com vocês quando cheguei aqui com Nessie.-falei

-Mas eles estão um pouco longe daqui. Como conseguiu isso? Até que distância consegue?-perguntou Jasper

-Não sei quão distante eu posso ir. Ainda não parei pra ver isso. Mas sei que consigo ir bem longe.-falei

Eles me olharam espantados. Alice saltitou até meu lado.

-Esse é seu dom? É só esse ou você tem mais?-perguntou Alice

Todos riram.

-Calma Alice.-disse Esme

-Bom, eu tenho outros dons também.- falei

Todos ficaram confusos.

-Quantos? Quais?-perguntou Alice

-Na verdade, eu tenho dois dons. Mas eu consigo outros.-falei

-Como assim?-perguntou Jasper

-Eu sou uma defensora.-falei

-Como é?-perguntou Jasper

-Tipo, eu tenho um escudo que protege minha mente. Por isso Edward não consegue ler meus pensamentos.-falei

-Mas ele não lê seus pensamentos desde quando você era somente humana.-disse Carlisle

-Pois é. Esse poder já se manifestava quando eu era humana. Mas só quando virei vampira, esse poder se aprimorou.-falei

-Como assim?-perguntou Rose

-Antes eu só protegia a minha mente. Depois da tranformação eu consegui controle sobre esse dom. Eu posso estender meu escudo a outras pessoas também. É como se fosse uma bolha transparente que protege contra qualquer outro dom.-falei

-Então é por isso que não ouço os pensamentos de seus irmãos?-perguntou Edward

-Exatamente.-falei

-Mas por que você deixa seu escudo neles direto? Você não fica cansada?-perguntou Edward

-Eu não fico com o escudo neles direto. Eu não sei se isso é outro dom, mas eu posso passar meu escudo a eles. -falei

-Pode passar pra qualquer um?-perguntou Carlisle

-Posso sim. Mas meu escudo não serve só pra proteger. Eu também posso abafar sons e cheiros. -falei

-Por isso que no casamento não estavamos sentindo o cheiro daqueles humanos que estavam na festa. -disse Jasper

-Isso mesmo. Fiz isso por precaução.-falei

-Nossa, que legal! E qual é o outro dom?-perguntou Alice

-Esse já é um dom mais perigoso. É mais para atacar do que para defender.-falei receosa

-Conte-nos.-pediu Rose

-Há um tempo atrás aconteceram umas coisas aqui em Forks. E, bom, eu fui afetada. Então acabei descobrindo esse outro dom. -falei

-Que coisas?-perguntou Alice bastante curiosa.

Ihh agora? Será que falo? Acho melhor não. Pelo menos por enquanto.

-Hum...São coisas que eu não gosto de ficar lembrando. Coisas que não vêem ao caso. No começo eu não sabia controlar esse dom. Era bem difícil, ainda mais quando eu encontrava com algum outro vampiro desconhecido.-falei

-Como assim?-perguntou Jasper

-É que eu consigo adquirir novos dons.-falei

Eles arregalaram os olhos.

-Como isso é possível?-perguntou Carlisle

-Eu não sei. Nunca entendi esse dom. Mas eu consegui controlá-lo. Não tão bem assim, mas consegui.-falei

-Explique.-pediu Jasper

Parecia que a conversa era só entre eu, Jasper e Carlisle.

-Espera! Então você ouve nossos pensamentos?-perguntou Alice

-Eu posso ouvi-los mas somente se eu quiser.-falei

-Como assim?-perguntou Edward

-Eu consigo bloquear os dons. Tipo, guardá-los dentro de mim e só usá-los quando eu quiser. Por exemplo, agora eu não estou ouvindo seus pensamentos, mas posso desbloquear esse poder para ouvi-los.-falei

-Nossa, que maneiro.-disse Emmett

-Mas por que você disse que não consegue controlá-lo tão bem?-perguntou Carlisle

-Sempre que eu encontro algum vampiro que tenha um dom diferente, eu o absorvo. Ainda não consigo controlar isso. É difícil. E isso me preocupa. Eu já absorvi o dom de vários vampiros. É muito poder. Imagina se os Volturi souberem desse meu dom? Vão tentar de tudo pra me pegar.-falei

-Mais você é poderosa. Não terá problema com eles. Vai matá-los rapidinho.-disse Emmett

-Emmett!-Esme falou

-Esse não é o problema. Com certeza posso acabar com eles rapidinho. Mas eles são espertos. Me atacarão pelo meu ponto fraco.-falei

-E qual é?-perguntou Emmett

-As pessoas que eu amo.-falei

-Você tem razão. Mas eles ainda não sabem. Talvez nem cheguem a saber. -disse Jasper

-Quem garante? Com certeza algum dias eles descobrirão. É por isso que quase ninguém sabe desse segredo. -falei

-Por isso que você não queria nos contar?-perguntou Alice

-Também. Eu não queria envolvê-los nisso. Muita gente já está se arriscando ao saber de meus segredos e a conviver comigo. -falei

-Você sabe que sempre pode contar com agente. E, nós sabemos nos defender Bella.-disse Carlisle

Eu apenas assenti. Nessie, que apenas ouvia a conversa, se remexeu no meu colo e disse:

-Mãe, nós vamos ou não no parque?

-Vamos sim, meu amor. Mas temos que esperar os outros chegarem.-assim que acabei de falar eles chegaram

Bec foi a primeira a entrar na casa. Ela veio correndo até onde eu estava.

-Tia Bells... Vocês sumiram...-ela disse

Nem tive tempo de responder nada, porque Nessie começou a falar:

-Bec, adivinha onde nós vamos...

-Aonde?-Bec perguntou confusa

-Vamos em um parque de diversões.-disse Nessie ficando ao lado de Bec e pulando.

-Sério, tia Bells?-perguntou Bec

-Sim, pequena.-falei

-Obaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...-disse Bec pulando junto com Nessie

Todo mundo começou a rir.

-Onde vai ser a festa?-perguntou Guto entrando na casa junto com meus irmãos e os Denalli

Nessie e Bec correram até ele e pularam em seu colo. Ele pegou as duas e as rodou. Elas gargalhavam.

-Tio Guto, mamãe vai levar eu e Bec no parque.-disse Nessie

-Será que posso ir também?-perguntou Guto ainda com as meninas no parque.

-Claro que pode tio Guto.-disseram Bec e Nessie

-Vocês também vão?-perguntei para os outros

-Já que estão aqui, podemos aproveitar e sair todos juntos.-disse Celly

-Concordo.-disse Kate

-Também concordo.-disse Esme

-Bom, então vamos nos arrumar.-falei lavantando e pegando as meninas do colo do Guto.


	34. Capítulo 34: Passeio com a família

**Capítulo 34: Passeio com a família**

Bella Pov

Rose se levantou e veio até mim.

-Deixa eu te ajudar a arrumá-las?-perguntou receosa

Eu sorri pra ela e falei:

-Claro que pode. E até melhor que acabamos mais rápido.

Ela sorriu e pegou Nessie do meu colo.

Alice veio até nós e pegou Bec.

-Eu também vou ajudar a arrumar essas duas princesinhas.-falou brincando com Bec

-Bom, então vamos lá no quarto onde está minha bolsa.-falei

Subi as escadas e entrei no quarto que eles fizeram pra Nessie, onde dormiamos quando passavamos um tempo aqui.

-Nossa, que quarto lindo.-disseram Rose e Alice

-Kate e Lôrah cismaram em fazer um quarto pra Nessie, já que as vezes vinhamos passar uns dias aqui.-falei

-Nós também vamos fazer um lá na nossa casa.-disse Esme entrando no quarto junto com Celly, Kris, Irina e Kate. Os homens ficaram sozinhos na sala. Humm...Não vai prestar

-Vai mesmo Vó Esme?-perguntou Nessie

Todas ficaram quietas na hora, já que era a primeira vez que Nessie chamava Esme de avó.

Esme abriu um sorriso radiante e foi até Nessie. Deu um beijo em sua testa e falou:

-Claro minha netinha linda.

Nessie também ficou radiante, assim como todas as mulheres que estavam no quarto. Até mesmo eu.

Lá na sala, onde estavam os meninos, todos ficaram quietos também. Provavelmente tiveram a mesma reação que a nossa.

Fui até a minha mala e peguei duas toalhas. Virei pra Rose e falei:

-Você e Alice podem ir dando banho nelas enquanto eu separo a roupa que elas vão usar.-falei

-Ah Bells, deixa eu te ajudar com a roupa. A Esme pode ajudar a Rose a dar banho nas meninas, não é Esme.-falou Alice

-Claro que sim.-disse Esme pegando as duas toalhas da minha mão e seguindo Rose, Bec e Nessie até o banheiro.

Coloquei a mala em cima da cama. Alice sentou do outro lado da mala e a pegava as roupinhas das meninas e ficava com os olhos brilhando. Achei bonitin, mas deixa de alguns minutos ela separou as roupas das meninas e continuou olhando as roupas que tinham na mala.

-Bells, até que enfim você melhorou seu gosto pra roupas.-ela disse ao ver minhas roupas.

-Eu sei, mas pode parando ai que minhas roupas eu escolho.-falei rindo da cara que ela fez.

-Ah, Bells. Por favor, deixa eu escolher sua roupa. -disse Alice com "aquela carinha".

Nem deu tempo de responder, pois Rose e Esme estavam voltando com as meninas enroladas na toalha.

Fiz menção de exugá-las, mas Alice me impediu.

-Nem pensar. Deixa que agente faz isso. Vai se arrumar.-falou

-Nós também estamos indo nos arrumar.-disse Kate saindo do quarto com Celly, Irina e Kris

Peguei minhas roupas dentro da mala e uma toalha e fui para o banheiro.

Tomei meu banho e me arrumei.

Roupa da Bella

Voltei para o quarto e guardei minhas coisas na mala. Peguei dinheiro em minha carteira e minha chave do carro e coloquei no bolso da calça.

Quando desci pra sala, quase todos já estavam prontos. Só faltava Celly, Rose e Alice. Todos estavam usando calça jeans e casacos. Parecia até que combinamos. Nessie e Bec vieram correndo até mim.

-Mamãe, vamos logo. Eu quero aproveitar bastante. -disse Nessie

Nessa hora as meninas desceram e nós fomos em direção ao carro.

Eu e as pequenas fomos em direção ao meu carro. Coloquei as duas no banco de trás e fechei a porta. Me virei para o pessoal perguntei:

-Como vamos nos dividir nos carros?

-Já resolvemos isso. Eu, Davi, Kris e Vlad vamos no meu carro. Lice, Jazz, Emmett e Rose vão no carro da Lice. Esme vai com Carlisle no carro dele. Guto e Irina vão com Kate e Garret. E Edward vai com você e as pequenas.-disse Celly sorrindo pra Alice.

"Vocês duas me pagam."-falei pra elas por pensamento

Elas olharam pra mim e sorriram.

Todos estavam esperando minha resposta.

-Então vamos.-falei indo em direção ao meu carro

Senti Edward me seguindo. Entrei no lado do motorista e destravei a porta do passageiro para ele entrar.

Kate e Garret foram na frente nos guiando. Depois vinha Eu, Alice, Carlisle e Celly.

Alguns minutos depois chegamos no parque.

Edward desceu do carro e tirou as meninas do banco. Eu desci e me juntei a eles.

Quando Nessie e Bec viram os brinquedos ficaram com os olhos brilhando. Esperamos todos se juntarem a nós e fomos em direção a entrada.

Eu e as pequenas chegamos primeiro no caixa. Pedi a moça três pulserinhas (passe livre p/ os brinquedos) e quando ia entregá-la o dinheiro, Edward foi mais rápido. Pediu mais uma pulseira e pagou.

Eu ia reclamar, mas parei e pensei bem. Se ele queria fazer algo para a filha eu deixaria. Ele está aproveitando por todo esse tempo que ele perdeu. Sei que pagar as pulserinhas foi uma coisa simples, mas que provavelmente o deixou orgulhoso, feliz por fazer algo pela pequena. Como se fosse pra compensar esses anos que não esteve aqui.

Sei que ele não vai parar por ai. Nem ele nem a família dele. Com certeza vão encher Nessie de mimos. Bom, eles têm todo o direito né? Sem contar que isso vai deixar Nessi feliz.

Depois que todos compramos nossas pulserinhas, Nessie falou:

-Mamãe, vamos na roda gigante primeiro?

-Vamos, meu amor.-falei dando a mão a ela e a Nessie e indo em direção a roda gigante.

Entramos na fila e os outros entraram atrás. Celly veio até mim e falou:

-Bells, nós vamos pra montanha-russa ta?-disse

-Ok.-falei

Ela foi em direção montanha-russa, sendo seguida por Davi, Kris, Vlad, Guto, Irina, Kate e Garret.

Ficamos apenas eu e os Cullens. Esperamos até que chegou nossa vez. Quando iamos entrar, Rose puxou as meninas e Alice empurrou eu e Edward pra dentro da cabine. Me virei pra reclamar mas o cara já tinha trancado a portinha. Eles duas ficaram rindo do lado de fora, até as pequenas estavam rindo.

Rose e Emmett entraram com Bec, Alice e Jazz entraram com Nessie, e Carlisle e Esme entraram em outra cabine.

Olhei pro Edward e não aguentei, comecei a rir. Ele estava com uma cara muito engraçada. Suas feições oscilavam entre surpresa, raiva, receio e felicidade. Acho que ele estava com medo de minha reação. No começo ele me olhou confuso, mas depois ficou com raiva porque eu não parava de rir e perguntou:

-O que é tão engraçado.

-VOCÊ...hauhauhaua-falei rindo

Ele fechou a cara.

-Foi mal, é que parecia que você ia ter um treco aqui. Você tava fazendo um monte de caretas.

-É por que agente tá nessa situação.-ele disse ríspido.

Parei de rir na hora. O que ele quis dizer com isso?

-É tão ruim assim estar aqui comigo?-perguntei

Ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

-Não. Não é isso. Você entendeu errado.-ele disse

-Então me explique.-falei seca

-Bella, você é absurda. Eu quis dizer essas situações constrangedoras que Alice nos coloca. E também ao fato dela ficar se metendo em nossa vida. Já falei pra ela parar com isso, mas não adianta. Aposto que você não gosta dessas coisas que ela faz.-ele disse

-Pra falar a verdade, eu não ligo. É engraçado e fofo ver Alice se esforçando pra juntar nós dois novamente. Vai falar que você também não achou engraçado? Alice será um eterna criança. Aquela baixinha não tem jeito.-falei rindo e me sentando

Edward sorriu e sentou do meu lado.

-Você tem razão, foi engraçado mesmo. Alice não tem jeito.-ele disse

Eu não respondi. Apenas olhei pra fora. Do alto da roda gigante dava pra ver boa parte da cidade.

-Bella, eu queria te pedir desculpas pelo que houve. É que eu...-não o deixei terminar

-Olha Edward, você não tem que pedir desculpas a mim, e sim a sua filha. Não vou dizer pra você não se preocupar que está tudo bem, porque não está. Você não deveria ter feito aquela cena ridícula na frente dela. -falei

-Eu sei. Mas é que só de pensar na Nessie junto com aqueles lobos instáveis eu fico louco. Eu a conheci agora, não quero perdê-la.-ele disse

-Tudo bem que você fica louco, mas tem que se segurar. Edward entenda uma coisa, eu nunca me alterei com Nessie, nunca me alterei daquele jeito na frente dela.-falei

-Eu não me alterei com ela, foi com você.-ele disse como se fosse óbvio

-Eu sei disso. Mas ela achou que foi pra ela. Ela ficou com medo de você. Você usou um tom autoritário e rude, tom que nunca usei com ela. Nessie nunca foi tratada assim. E agora chega você, que descobriu que é pai dela a menos de 10hs e já quer mandar nela assim. Quer estabelecer regras e limites. E ainda por cima coisas bobas. -eu falei

-Bella, você terá que ser forte e usar esse tom com ela um dia. Ela tem que ter limites e regras sim. E isso não foi por uma coisa boba. Aquele cachorros podem machucá você pod deixar sua filha nas mãos daqueles lobos?-ele disse

Juro que estou me segurando, mas se eles continuar com essas idiotices pra cima de mim não vou aguentar. Respirei fundo e falei:

-Olha, eu não uso esse tom com Nessie porque eu não preciso. Ela é uma menina esperta e obediente. Nunca fez nada que merecesse uma bronca com um tom desses. Sempre tratou a todos com respeito, principalmente a mim. Ela sabe o que pode ou não fazer. -falei

-Bella, um dia você terá que agir assim. Ela não será essa criança obediente pra sempre. Algum dia você terá que dar uma bronca mesmo, ser autoritária, pra mostrar quem manda.-ele falou

É, vejo que ele ainda é um tanto antiquado.

-E no dia que isso acontecer, eu vou agir da maneira correta. Darei broncas e até colocarei de castigo se for preciso. Mas por enquanto não será assim que lidarei com ela. E não vou estipular uma regra idiota como essa que você quer. Não vou proibi-la de ficar em La Push só porque o você e sua família não se dão bem com os lobos. Já te falei isso.-eu disse irritada

-Essa não é a questão. Será que você não vê? Ela corre perigo se ficar com eles. -disse Edward

Caral...Vou ter que desenhar pra ele. Será que é tão difícil entender que ela não corre perigo?

-Edward, eu te dou total certeza de que os lobos não fazem nada com Nessie. Primeiro que eles não podem, por um motivo que ainda não posso te contar. E segundo que eles sabem se controlar agora. Eles não oferecem nenhum perigo.-falei convicta

-Você não sabe do que fale. Eu conheço eles melhor do que você.-ele disse

-Tem certeza que conhece os lobos melhor do que eu? Acho que é você que não sabe do que fala. Edward, você os conheceu a anos atrás e foi só. Cada um foi pro seu foi diferente. Eu convivi com eles tempo suficiente pra saber que eles não oferecem perigo a mim e a Nessie. Eu sei o que os deixa nervosos, o que os acalma. Eles evoluiram bastante e agora conseguem se controlar bem melhor do que antes. Sem contar que tem um motivo muito forte pelo qual eles nunca machucariam Nessie. Nem mesmo se ela atacasse algum humano na terra deles.-falei

Ele ficou quieto. Provavelmente, estava absorvendo as coisas que falei.

Já vi que esse será um longo dia...

Se ele continuar agindo desse jeito, vai ficar difícil...


	35. Capítulo 35: A Reconciliação

**Capítulo 35: A Reconciliação**

**Edward Pov**

Por um lado Bella tem razão. Ela conhece os lobos melhor do que eu. Mas isso não é garantia de que eles não oferecem perigo. Bom, chega desse assunto. Senão eu vou me distaciar mais ainda de Bella.

Bella estava olhando para o parque, provavelmente admirando a vista que temos daqui de cima da roda gigante. Ela estava linda, como sempre.

-Bella, quero aproveitar que estamos sozinhos pra te dizer umas coisas que ainda não tive oportunidade de falar.-eu falei

Ela respirou fundo e olhou pra mim.

-Fale.-ela disse

-Eu queria te pedir desculpas por tudo que te causei. Sei que fui um fraco ao te abandonar. Mas, você era a pessoa mais importante da minha vida,e ainda é. Eu queria te proteger, fiz isso por amor. No seu aniversário eu percebi que não tinha como ficarmos juntos. Nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você. E, depois que começamos a namorar, só o que eu fiz foi colocar sua vida em risco. Primeiro com James e depois com Jasper. Nós tivemos sorte de não ter acontecido nada mais grave, essa hora você poderia estar morta. E, também, eu queria que você tivesse uma vida normal. Se você ficasse comigo, iria acabar sendo transformada. Essa era a única saída, mas eu não iria permitir isso.-falei

-Que ironia do destino não é? Você me abandonou porque queria que eu tivesse uma vida normal e porque não queria me transformar. E hoje estou aqui, sendo uma vampira e com uma filha SUA.-ela disse

-Isso é o que mais me dói. Ver que tudo que fiz pra te proteger foi em vão. Saber que por minha culpa sua vida está assim hoje. Eu nunca deveria ter te abandonado. Meu lugar era a seu lado e era meu dever estar com você, justo que fui eu quem começou tudo isso, ao te engravidar. Ou então nunca deveríamos ter transado. Você agora ainda seria humana e provavelmente estaria casado com alguém bom o suficiente pra você.-falei

-Nunca mais fale isso. Eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz. Nessie foi meu maior presente. Não há nada melhor do que passar a eternidade com minha filha e minha família. E como você viu, eu tive que ser tranformada. Essa era minha única salvação. E eu sou muito agradecida ao meu irmão por ter feito isso. -ela disse

-Bella, eu não estou dizendo que Nessie foi um erro. Muito pelo contrário, acho que ela foi a única coisa certa que fizemos. Você não imagina o quanto estou feliz por saber que tenho uma filha e ainda por cima com a mulher que amo. É só que, se eu soubesse que isso podia acontecer, eu teria permanecido ao seu lado. Mesmo que você quisesse ser transformada, mesmo que essa fosse a única saída. E nada me daria mais felicidade, do que ter você e nossa filha comigo por toda a eternidade. É tão ruim saber que eu errei. Saber que não estive aqui quando você mais precisou de mim. Que não estive aqui para apoiá-la nos momentos difíceis, como quando seu pai te expulsou de casa ou quando você teve que começar a trabalhar pra poder sustentar Nessie. Me sinto tão inútil, impotente. Sem falar em todos os momentos mais marcantes de sua vida. Como a sua gravidez, o parto, as primeiras palavras de Nessie, seus primeiros passos, o primeiro dia na escolinha...Eu perdi quase 3 anos da vida dela, perdi uma das fases mais importantes da sua vida. Isso me deixa muito mal. Tudo isso me faz ver o quão covarde eu fui, por ter deixado a mulher da minha vida e uma filha minha sozinhas, sem amparo, sem proteção, sem a companhia de um homem e um pai em sua vida. Eu estou muito agradecido por seus irmãos, que cuidaram de ti e de Nessie, coisa que era minha obrigação. -falei

Bella ficou sem reação com essas minhas palavras. Acho que agora ela percebeu que eu ainda a amo, e muito.

Ela ficou me olhando por um tempo, sem dizer ou fazer nada. Estava ficando preocupado até que Bella fez uma coisa que me pegou de surpresa. Ela se aproximou de mim e me abraçou.

-Eu não imaginava que você se sentia assim. Mas o que importa é que agora você está aqui conosco e vai poder participar da vida de sua filha. Esqueço tudo que aconteceu, deixe no passado. Tudo está como deveria estar, tudo já se acertou.-ela disse

-Não, nem tudo.-falei

Ela olhou pra mim confusa.

-Falta você voltar pra mim.-falei

-Olha...-não a deixei terminar.

-Bella, me dá uma chance, por favor. Eu preciso de você na minha vida por completo. Quero você pra mim. Eu te amo.-falei

Ela olhou em meus olhos e respirou fundo.

-Edward, eu também te amo. Até mais do que antes. Mas é que, pra mim é difícil. Eu estou confusa, não sei o que fazer. Ainda não consigo acreditar no que você fala. E eu passei por tanta coisa, meu coração não vai aguentar se você me abandonar de novo. -falei

-Bella, me escuta. Eu não vou te abandonar. Nunca mais. Não há mais nada que nos impeça de ficar juntos. Sem contar que agora temos um filha, fruto do nosso amor. E eu quero participar da vida dela, mas ao seu lado. Por toda a eternidade...Me dê uma chance de te provar que desse vez ficaremos juntos pra sempre. -pedi

Ela já estava chorando. Sequei suas lágrimas e olhei em seus olhos. Nossos rostos estavam muito próximos. Seu hálito batendo em meu rosto estava me deixando louco, inebriado. Não consegui me segurar e selei nossos lábios num beijo calmo mais cheio de paixão. Para minha alegria, Bella correspondeu o beijo, passando os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

Nossa, minhas lembranças não faziam jus a seu gosto, sua boca, seu beijo...

Passei meus braços em volta de sua cintura e a puxei mais pra mim.

Ela parou de me beijar mas ficou com a testa colada na minha. Abri meus olhos e vi que ela estava sorrindo, ainda de olhos fechados. Sorri com essa imagem.

-Você não sabe o quanto senti falta disso.-falei

-Eu também. -falou colando novamente seus lábios aos meus.

Pudemos ouvir a risadinha dos meus irmãos e das pequenas. Mas não paramos o beijo. Agora podia beijá-la sem nenhum perigo, já que ela não cheira mais a humana. É como se ela fosse uma vampira normal, com o corpor congelado. Como se não tivesse sangue.

Perdemos a noção do tempo, éramos somente eu e ela. Nada mais existia, nada mais nos beijando até que:

-Vocês pretendem passar a noite toda ai?-perguntou Alice rindo do lado de fora da cabine

Bella se separou de mim e escondeu a cabeça no meu pescoço. Todos riram.

Me levantei e peguei em sua mão, a puxando pra fora da cabine.

Bella Pov

Oh, meu Deus! Que vergonha...

Saimos da cabine e todos estavam sorrindo pra nós. Nessie correu até mim e pulou no meu colo.

-Ebaaa...Agora minha família está completaaa...Mamãe e papai estão juntos de novo...-falou me abraçando

Eu ri. Todos os Cullens estavam olhando pra nós com sorrisos radiantes. Não sabia onde enfiar minha cara.

Nessie pulou no colo de Edward e Alice veio me abraçar.

-Oh, Bells. Estou tão feliz por vocês. Já era hora né?-disse Alice

-Minha filha, seja bem vinda de volta na família.-disse Esme me abraçando

-Aê irmãzinha. Até que enfim. Achei que não iam sair daquela cabine nunca mais. -disse Emmett rindo

-Bem-vinda irmã.-disse Rose me abraçando

É, parece que Rose finalmente me aceitou. Isso é bom.

-Seu lugar é ao nosso lado, na nossa família. Bem-vinda, minha filha.-disse Carlisle me abraçando

-Bem-vinda Bells.-disse Jazz me abraçando?

-Obrigado, pessoal.-falei

Esme pegou em minha mão e falou:

-Nós que temos que te agradecer, por nos proporcionar toda essa felicidade e por trazer Nessie para nossas vidas. -disse Esme

-E também por nos aceitar de volta e nos deixar participar da vida da minha neta.-disse Carlisle

-Eu nunca os privaria disso. Vocês têm todo o direito. -falei

-Obrigado, Bells. Você está me fazendo o homem mais feliz do mundo.-disse Edward me abraçando.

-Será que tem um espacinho pra mim ai?-perguntou Nessie com as mãos na cintura

Todos começaram a rir.

-Claro que tem, minha princesinha.-disse Edward pegando Nessie no colo

-Acho melhor irmos logo pra outro brinquedo né?-falei

-Vamos no trem fantasma, mamãe.-disse Nessie

-Vamos.-falei

Me virei em direção ao trem fantasma e só nessa hora vi Bec com uma carinha triste. Ela estava olhando pra Nessie e Edward. Fui até ela e a peguei no colo andando em direção ao próximo brinquedo.

-O que foi, minha pequena?-perguntei imaginando o que deveria ser.

-Eu também queria ter um papai.-disse Bec

Ela não sabia que Lisa e Rick namoravam já a uns 3 meses. Lisa achou que ainda não era a hora dela saber.

-Ô meu amorzinho, você tem um papai. Acontece que ele não sabe de você.-falei

-Por que ele não sabe. Minha mãe não contou a ele?-ela perguntou

-Não. Mas porque ela não teve uma oportunidade. Eles tiveram que se separar e ela nunca mais o encontrou.-falei

-Tô com saudades de minha mamãe, tia Bella.-ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos

Eu a abracei e falei:

-Fica assim não, princesa. Ela não vai demorar pra voltar, eu sei disso.-falei

-Ela me abandonou não é tia Bells?-ela perguntou já chorando

Meu coração se apertava quando a via chorar.

Os Cullens ficaram preocupados com Bec e se aproximaram.

-O que houve com ela?-perguntou Esme

"Ela está com saudades da Lisa."-falei por pensamento

-O que a Bec tem mamãe? -perguntou Nessie ainda no colo do pai

-Nada demais, meu amor. Faz o seguinte, vai indo com seus pai que eu vou conversar com a Bec rapidinho,ok? Daqui a pouco nós vamos pra lá.-falei

-Tudo bem, mamãe.-disse Nessie

Edward saiu andando na frente com Nessie. Fiz sinal para que os outros se juntassem a ele, e assim o fizeram.

Fui até um banquianho que tinha ali perto e sentei com Bec.

-Meu amor, ouça uma coisa. Sua mãe não te abandonou. Ela nunca faria isso. Você é a coisa mais importante da vida dela. Se ela não voltou até agora, é porque está resolvendo alguma cois muito importante. Não quero que você fale isso nunca mais, ok?-falei de forma carinhosa

-OK, tia Bella. É que to com muitas saudads. Eu quero minha mãe.-ela disse

-Eu sei disso, minha pequena. Tenho certeza que logo, logo ela estará aqui novamente.-falei secando suas lágrimas.

-Espero que a senhora esteja certa. -ela disse mais calma

-Eu estarei. Pode crer. Agora que tal se agente secar esse rostinho lindo e ir comprar um algodão doce? -perguntei

-Hum...Um algodão doce? -ela disse olhando pra mim animada

-Isso mesmo. Você quer?-perguntei estendendo meus braços a ela.

-Quero simmmmm...-ela disse rindo e pulando em meu colo

Ah, é tão fácil distrair essas crianças. rsrs

Me levantei e fomos até a barraca que vendia algodão doce. Essa barraca era perto do trem fantasma. Nessie e os Cullens ainda estavam na fila. Quando a pequena me viu, veio correndo até onde eu estava com Bec.

-Mamãe eu também querooooo...-ela disse

Eu e Bec começamos a rir. Olhei para os Cullens e eles também estavam rindo. Só que Carlisle não estava com eles na fila. Estranho...

Quando me virei para o vendedor, as crianças já estavam com o algodão doce na mão e Carlisle estava do meu lado pagando. Olhei pra ele e cruzei os braços.

-Será possível que eu não posso pagar nada?-falei

Ouvi a risada do pessoal lá atrás e das meninas e Carlisle também. Até o vendedor estava rindo. Aff...

-Não. Hoje será tudo por nossa conta.-disse Carlisle rindo e me entregando um algodão doce

-Fazer o que né? E, obrigado.-falei

-Não por isso.-ele disse pegando Nessie no colo e indo até o pessoal.

Peguei Bec e fui atrás dele.

[...]

Depois de andarmos em vários brinquedos, as pequenas ficaram cansadas e resolvemos ir embora. Nos dirigimos ao nosso carro na mesma ordem de quando chegamos. Coloquei as meninas no banco de trás e joguei as chaves pro Edward.

Ele me olhou confuso e perguntou:

-Quer que eu diriga?

-Foi por isso que te dei a chave né?-falei

Todos ouviram e começaram a rir.

-Vlw irmãzinha.-gritou Emmett

Edward fez uma careta e depois começou a rir.

-Vlw, Bells. 1 a 0 pra você.-ele disse rindo

-Yeah.-falei rindo

Em poucos minutos estavamos na casa dos Denalli. Rose e Alice subiram com as pequenas para dar banho nelas enquanto Esme e eu fomos pra cozinha preparar algo pra elas comerem. Um tempo depois as pequenas desceram e comeram. Sendo observadas e paparicadas por todos.

O dia hoje foi muito agradável. Foi bom passar a tarde em família. Muito bom.Só uma coisa que está me pertubando. Será que fiz o certo ao voltar com Edward? Será que não me arrependerei por isso?

Eu espero que não...


	36. Capítulo 36: Armações de Alice

**Capítulo 36: Armações de Alice**

**Edward Pov**

O dia de hoje foi simplismente perfeito. Enfim, voltei com a mulher da minha vida. Não tenho palavras para expressar o que estou sentindo. Acho que vou explodir de sim minha família está completa.

Depois que as pequenas jantaram, Bella, Esme e Rose foram colocá-las para dormir. Alice veio para a sala e sentou do meu lado.

-Ai, Ed...Estou tão feliz por você e Bella terem se acertado.-ela disse

-Eu também, Alice.-falei

-Já estava na hora. Não aguentava mais as trocas de olhares entre vocês. Esse desejo reprimido.-disse Emmett fazendo todos rirem

-Podíamos fazer uma festa pra comemorar.-disse Celly animada

-Ótima idéia. Pode ser na sexta-feira agora, já que sábado vamos para o pega.-disse Alice também animada

-Pode ser na casa da Bells.-disse Vlad

-Então temos que resolver tudo logo. Temos que entrar em contato com a equipe de som e iluminação o mais rápido possível.-disse Kris

-E também temos que avisar alguns amigos. -disse Guto

-Primeiro vocês têm que ver o que a Bella acha disso.-disse Carlisle

Nessa hora Bella, Esme e Rose se juntaram a nós na sala.

-O que eu acho de quê?-perguntou Bella

-A Celly teve a idéia maravilhosa de fazermos uma festa pra comemorar que você e Ed voltaram.-disse Alice

Bella ficou pensativa por uns segundo e então disse:

-Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Com todas essas coisas que estão acontecendo, não está um clima bom pra fazer uma festa. E também seria uma falta de consideração com Lisa e Bec.

-Você tem razão.-disse Celly

-O que vamos fazer em relação a Lisa?-perguntou Kris

-Como assim?-perguntou Celly

-Nós temos que fazer algo. Tentar descobrir onde ela está. Se ela está com Rick, sei lá.-disse Kris

-Você não conseguiu ver Rick na mente dele?-Davi perguntou pra Bella

-Não.-Bella respondeu

-O que você viu exatamente?-perguntou Vlad

Bella respirou fundo e disse:

-Eu vi Lisa amarrada em uma cadeira. Ela estava toda ensanguentada e com marcas pelo corpo.

-Não deu pra ver onde ela estava?-perguntou Guto

-Não. Só o que pude ver é que era um lugar sujo e escuro. Parecia que era abandonado.-Bella disse

-Nós deviamos ter ido atrás de Lestat.-disse Guto

-Não iria resolver nada. Vocês sabem como ele é esperto. -Bella disse

Todos se calaram e ficaram pensativos.

-E você Bellinha, não vai dormir?-perguntou Emmett quebrando o silêncio

-Não. Eu não durmo. Bom, não tanto quanto os humanos. -Bella respondeu

-Como assim?-perguntou Alice

-Eu só durmo tipo, um dia na semana. Algo assim. Ou então quando eu quero.-Bella respondeu

[...]

**Bella Pov**

Ficamos conversando um bom tempo e perdemos a noção das horas. Quando olhei na janela vi que já tinha amanhecido. Pedi licença e fui até o quarto ver as pequenas. Elas ainda estavam dormindo. Sentei na cama e dei um beijo na testa de Nessie. Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu pra mim.

-Bom dia mamãe.-ela falou

-Bom dia, meu amor. -falei

Nessa hora Bec acordou e olhou pra mim.

-Bom dia tia Bells, bom dia Nessie.-ela disse

-Bom dia, Bec.-disse Nessie

-Bom dia, pequena.-falei dando um beijo na testa de Bec

-Aonde estão os outros, mamãe?-perguntou Nessie

-Estão lá embaixo.-falei

-Estou com fome tia Bells.-disse Bec

-Vão para o banheiro enquanto eu pego a toalha pra vocês.-falei

Elas desceram da cama e foram para o banheiro. Quando estava saindo do quarto, Alice chega com as toalhas na mão.

-Tome, trouxe para você.-falou me entregando a toalha

-Obrigada, Lice.-falei pegando da mão dela e indo até o banheiro

Tirei as roupas delas e liguei o chuveirinho. Nessa hora Rose entrou no banheiro.

-Quer uma ajuda ai?-perguntou receosa

Rose ainda ficava receosa quando perguntava se eu queria ajuda. Ela é boba.

Sorri pra ela e respondi:

-Se não for abusar eu quero sim.

-Não é abusar. Eu gosto de crianças.-ela disse sorrindo e olhando admirada para as pequenas.

Não entendi. Mas sorri e falei:

-Percebe-se.

Demos banho nas pequenas e as enrolamos na toalha. Quando fomos para o quarto, vi que Alice já tinha separado a roupa delas. Rose colocou Nessie em cima da cama e começou a arrumá-la. Alice veio até mim e pegou Bec.

-Pode deixar que eu cuido dela. Pode ir tomar seu banho.-ela disse

-E quem falou que eu ia tomar banho.-perguntei

Ela sorriu pra mim e falou:

-Eu vi.

Com todas essas coisas nem percebi que desbloquei meus poderes pra ela.

-Só porque eu deixei. Mas já vou mudar novamente.-falei

Ela parou de sorrir e fez uma carinha pidona. Ih, lá vem bomba...

-Bells, não faz isso não. Eu vou ficar mais tranquila se puder ver o seu futuro. Ainda mais com todas essas coisas que estão acontecendo.-ela disse

O que ela não pede sorrindo que eu não faça chorando?

-Tudo bem, Alice. Mas não se acostuma, porque não será sempre hein.-falei

-Ok, Bells.-ela disse colocando Bec na cama e a arrumando

Fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido. Fui para o quarto e me arrumei. Coloquei um short jeans curto e uma regata preta. As meninas já estavam arrumadas. Elas estavam com saia jeans, blusa baby-look e melissa nos pés. Descemos e eu fui preparar nosso café. Porém, quando cheguei na cozinha já estava tudo pronto. Esme estava colocando um bolo em cima da mesa. Quando ela nos viu entrando, sorriu e veio até as meninas.

-Bom dia meus amores.-ela disse dando um beijo nas pequenas

-Bom dia vovó.-disse Nessie

-Bom dia tia Esme.-disse Bec

-Pode me chamar de vovó também, minha princesa.-Esme disse pra Bec

Bec olhou pra Esme com um sorriso radiante e perguntou:

-Posso mesmo?

Esme sorriu e disse:

-Claro que pode.

-Então, bom dia vovó.-Bec disse rindo

Nessie olhou pra Bec e sorriu.

-Isso é tão bom. Eu nunca tive uma vovó antes.-disse Bec

-Mas agora tem.-disse Esme

Sentei e comecei a comer também.

Ficamos nós quatro na mesa conversando, até que as Rose e Alice entram na cozinha. Elas já tinham trocado de roupa também.

-Bella, nós vamos levar as pequenas pra fazer no shopping ok?-disse Rose

-Por mim, tudo bem. Eu estava afim mesmo de comprar umas roupas.-falei

-Não. Vamos somente eu, Rose, Esme, Kris, Celly, Kate e Irina. Você vai ficar em casa.-disse Alice trocando olhares e sorrisos com Esme e Rose.

Elas estão aprontando algo.

-Por que não posso ir também?-perguntei

-Porque você vai estar ocupada com uma coisa mais interessante.-disse Rose num tom malicioso

Agora eu estou com medo.

Acabamos de tomar café e arrumamos a cozinha. Quando fomos pra sala vi que os meninos não estavam. Estavam apenas Celly, Kris, Irina e Kate sentadas no sofá. Quando me viram deram um sorriso malicioso iguais aos que as outras estavam trocando na cozinha.

Ok. Agora estou realmente com medo. E muito. O que elas estão aprontando.

-Bom, nós já vamos. Não se preocupe conosco, vamos demorar. Só voltaremos a noite.-disse Kris

-Cade os meninos?-perguntei

-Eles foram na frente. Já devem estar nos esperando no Shopping.-disse Alice

Isto não vai prestar.

-Tchau mamãe. Até daqui a pouco. -disse Nessie me dando um beijo no rosto.

-Até daqui a pouco, meu amor. Se comporte.-falei

Bec também veio me dar um beijo no rosto e saiu com as meninas.

Fiquei olhando os carros se distanciando e voltei pra sala. Sentei no sofá e liguei a televisão. Fiquei pensando na vida até que ouvi uma música vindo do andar de cima. Ué, será que ficou alguém aqui?

Como não sou NADA curiosa, levantei e fui em direção as escadas. Quando olhei para o chão tinha pétalas de rosa jogadas no chão. Percebi que marcavam um caminho. Segui as pétalas e vi que ia até o quarto onde o som estava mais alto. Quando abri a porta estaquei. O quarto estava cheio de pétalas espalhadas pelo chão. As cortinas estavam fechadas. Uma luz vermelha saia de abajus espalhados em quatro cantos do quarto. A cama estava forrada com um colcha vermelha e cheia de almofadas em forma de coração. Quando olhei bem, percebi que tinha algo mais em cima da cama. Cheguei perto e vi que era uma lingerie preta com detalhes em vinhoe um roupão preto com flores vermelhas. Estava tudo combinando. Junto com a lingerie tinha um bilhete. O peguei e abri. No bilhete estava dizendo para eu vesti-la. Estava assinado E.C.

Sorri e fui até o banheiro. Me despi e coloquei a lingerie e o roupão. Quando olhei no espelho, não pude conter um sorriso. Eu estava linda. E muito gostosa. Se eu fosse homem, eu me

Prendi meu cabelo em um coque frouxo e sai do banheiro. O quarto ainda estava vazio. Fui até a janela e dei uma olhada pela fresta da cortina. Estava tão distraída que só me liguei que tinha mais alguém no quarto quando senti dois braços forte envolverem minha cintura. Eu já sabia quem era.

-Gostou?-Edward sussurou em meu ouvido me deixando arrepiada

-Huhuu.-foi só o que consegui dizer

-Mais não acaba por aqui. Tenho certeza que vai gostar ainda mais.-ele disse beijando meu pescoço

Dessa vez não consegui emitir nenhum som. Apenas fechei os olhos e saboreei a sensação de seus lábios em minha pele.

Ainda de costas pra ele, senti suas mãos passeando pelo me corpo ainda coberto pelo roupão. Ele dava leves mordidas em meu pescoço, tirando de mim suspiros e gemidos. Abaixou um pouco meu roupão e passou a dar beijos em meus ombros. Suas mãos subiram até meus seios e passaram a massagea-los.

Num movimento rápido, ele me virou de frente pra ele e roçou seus lábios nos meus. Passei meu braços por seu pescoço e o puxei para um beijo. Nosso beijo era caloroso e cheio de desejo. Ele desamarrou meu roupão e o deslizou por meu corpo, ainda me beijando. Depois separou nossos lábios e me olhou de cima a baixo. Olhei para seu corpo e ofeguei. Ele estava usando apenas uma boxer preta. Fui no céu e voltei só em olhar o volume que tinha ali. Olhei pra cima e vi que o olhar que me mandava era de pura luxúria.

Ele se aproximou de mim novamente e passou seu braços em volta de minha cintura, me puxando para mais um beijo. Suas mãos desceram até meu quadril e deram um leve aperto em meu bumbum, depois começaram a massagea-los.

Ele me ergueu e passei as pernas em volta de sua cintura. Ele soltou um gemido quando sentiu meu sexo roçando no seu. Nosso beijo ficou mais intenso e nossas mãos não paravam em um lugar.

De repente senti uma superfície macia em minhas costas e só então percebi que já estavamos na cama. Ele me deitou e separou nossos lábios. Começou a beijar meu pescoço. Sua mão direita parou em meus seios e a esquerda começou a apertar minha coxa. Comecei a arranhar suas costas, tirando gemidos dele.

Ele rasgou a lingerie na altura dos meus seios e desceu sua boca até eles. Sua mão massageava o direito e sua boca sugava o esquerdo. Sua boca estava me levando a loucura e suas mãos deixavam um rastro de fogo por onde passavam. Meu corpo pedia por mais.

Sua esquerda subiu por minha coxa pela parte interna e parou em meu sexo. Colocou o dedo por dentro da lingeria e começou a massagear aquele local. Meus gemidos estavam ficando mais altos, o que o instigava a aumentar a velocidade de suas carícias.

Passei minha mãos pelo seu abdomen e desci até sua boxer. Passei a massagear seu sexo por cima da cueca. Ele ofegava e gemia. Enfiei minhas mãos por dentro da boxer e peguei em seu membro que estava rígido. Ele gemeu alto. Comecei a fazer movimentos lentos que eram estimulados por seus gemidos.

Sua mão direita desceu até minha cintura e começou a apertar aquele local. Com a mão direita ele introduziu um dedo em mim, me fazendo arquear em sua direção. Seus movimentos eram lentos, no compasso dos movimentos que minha mão fazia em seu membro.

Me virei ficando por cima dele, ainda com a mão em seu sexo, e comecei a beijar seu pescoço. Sua mão esquerda ainda estava dentro de mim e a direita começou a apertar minha bunda. Fui descendo meus beijos, passando por seu peitoral e parando em sua barriga. Dei leves mordidas em sua cintura e desci mais minha boca. Beijei sua virilha e desci até seu joelho, fazendo depois o caminho de volta. Levantei minha cabeça e olhei pra ele. Seus olhos estavam fechados apreciando as minhas carícias. Ele apertava meus ombros, me causando mais prazer. Beijei seu membro por cima da cueca. Ele abriu os olhos e me olhou. Dei um sorriso malicioso e puxei sua boxer, deixando seu membro livre. Peguei em seu membro e aproximei minha boca. Ele tentou me parar, mais desistiu quando passei a lingua pela cabeça de seu sexo. Passei a lamber toda a extensão dele, o deixando louco.

-Humm...Você...ta me...deixando...doido.-ele disse

Sorri e, num movimento rápido, coloquei todo seu membro em minha boca. Comecei a suga-lo com vontade enquanto fazia movimentos com a mão.

Suas mãos foram para minha cabeça, me mostrando a velocidade que queria. Seu corpo começou a tremer. Quando menos esperava, ele me puxou pra cima e ficou por cima de mim novamente. Rasgou o resto da lingerie me deixando nua. Sua boca veio de encontro a minha enquanto uma mão voltava a acariciar meu seio e a outra acariciava meu sexo.

Ele separou nossos lábios e passou a beijar meu pescoço. Seus beijos foram descendo por meus seios, passando por minha barriga e parando em minha virilha. Levei sua mão que estava em minha cintura de volta aos meus seios e a outra levei até minha boca chupando seu dedo. Ele me olhou , super excitado com a forma que eu chupava seu dedo, e sem nem pensar desceu a boca até meu sexo.

Gritei quando senti sua lingua entrando em , como esse homem é bom.

Sua lingua subia e descia, entrava e saia, me deixando louca. Ele tirou seu dedo de minha boca e o levou até meu sexo, introduzindo-o.

-Preciso...de você...dentro...de mim...AGORA!-falei

Ele subiu novamente e voltou a me beijar. Abriu minhas pernas e começou a me penetrar, lentamente. Novamente eu gritei.

Quando ele já estava todo dentro de mim, começou a fazer leves movimentos. Mas eu não queria assim. Queria mais...

-Ahh...mais fundo...vai...mais...rápido...hummm...-falei

E ele foi. Seus movimentos passaram a ficar mais rápidos e suas estocadas mais fortes. Se eu fosse humana, com certeza já estaria morta. Ou então estaria toda machucada. Ainda bem que sou vampira.

Chegamos ao ápice juntos. Ele deitou do meu lado e me puxou pra si, me deixando apoiada em seu abdomem.

-Nossa...isso foi...fantástico. Você...é maravilhosa.-ele disse

-Eu sei que sou.-falei rindo

Ele riu e deu um beijo no topo de minha cabeça.

-Você também é.-falei

-Obrigado.-ele disse

-Então era isso que elas estavam armando né?-falei

Ele riu e disse:

-Sim. A idéia foi de Alice mas todas as outras ajudaram.

-Hum...-falei

-Não podemos ficar muito tempo aqui. Temos que arrumar as coisas.-falei

-Não se preocupe. Alice vai me ligar pra avisar quando eles estiverem voltando.-ele disse

Ficamos abraçados por um tempo. Até que ele levantou meu queixo, fazendo com que eu o olhasse. Deu um sorriso malicioso e disse:

-Ainda está cansada ou já está pronta pra outra?

Não respondi nada. Apenas subi em cima dele e voltei a beijá-lo.

Fizemos amor o resto do dia. Foi maravilhoso. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes fui no céu e voltei. Que homem era aquele. Meus Deus.

Só posso dizer que foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida. Espero que tenha muitos outros como esse pela frente.


	37. Capítulo 37: Proposta

**Capítulo 37: Proposta**

**Edward Pov**

Esse dia foi simplismente perfeito. Bella me levou aos ceús várias vezes. Que mulher é essa?

Nossa, minha irmãzinha é um gênio. Afinal, teve essa idéia maravilhosa. Tenho que me lembrar de agradecer a baixinha,e aos outros também que ajudaram bastante.

Já vi que eles vão chegar aqui nos zoando, e o primeiro será o Emmett, como sempre.

Só de lembrar a sensação que é estar dentro daquele corpo quente, meu amiguinho começa a se animar novamente. Não tem como evitar, é mais forte que eu. Meu estado piora quando lembro tudo o que Bella fez durante a transa, nas preliminares. Ela é simplismente demais.

Sua boca passando por CADA pedacinho do meu corpo...Seus seios, sua barriga saradinha, suas coxas, seu bumbum e...Hummm...FOCO, EDWARD! fOCO!

-Edward?-Bella disse me tirando de meus pensamentos NADA inocente.

Olhei pra baixo e vi Bella com a cabeça apoiada em meu abdomem. Sorri pra ela.

-Sim?-falei

-No que está pensando?-Bella perguntou

-Por que você mesma não dá uma olhada?-perguntei

Ela olhou pra mim, sorriu e começou a ler meus pensamentos.

Pensei em todas as coisas que fizemos hoje, nos mínimos detalhes. Percebi que

ela ofegava e dava um sorriso malicioso que ia aumentando conforme os pensamentos rolavam.

Depois que mostrei tudo, inclusive como me senti com suas carícias. Bella subiu seu corpo e me deu um beijo.

-Pode falar...Eu sei que sou gostosa e que sou uma fera na cama.-ela disse

Não consegui falar nada, apenas olhei pra ela com as sombrancelhas arqueadas. Ela se acha hein. Convencida! Mas ela pode!

-Você é convencida, uhn?-perguntei brincando

-Não! Sou realista!.-ela disse

-Eu tenho que concordar contigo. Você é muito gostosa e arrasa na cama.-falei

passando minha mão na lateral do seu corpo

Ela estremeceu com meu ato, mas parou minha mão, me deu um selinho e dise:

-Eu adoraria passar o resto do dia nesse quarto com você, mas temos que arrumar essa bagunça. Os outros já devem estar chegando.

-Vamos ficar mais um pouco aqui. Quando a Alice ligar avisando que estão voltando,nós arrumamos tudo rapidinho.-falei rolando pra cima dela e beijando seu pescoço.

Ela arfou.

-Nós teremos bastante tempo pra fazer isso, Edward. Temos a eternidade.-ela disse

-Ok. Vamos arrumar logo esse quarto.-falei me levantando

Vestimos nossas roupas e, em questão de minutos, deixamos a casa limpa. Tomamos um banho e ficamos na sala vendo TV. Pouco tempo depois ouvimos o som dos carros se aproximando. Nessie entrou correndo e veio em nossa direção.

-Mamãe...Papaiii...-ela disse pulando no colo de Bella que a abraçou

-Meu amor, já estava com saudades.-disse Bella

-Eu também, mamãe.-Nessie disse

-Como foi o passeio, pequena?-perguntei

Ela pulou no meu colo e disse:

-Papai...foi maravilhoso. Nos divertimos muito. Tia Rose e Tia Alice compraram muitas roupas lindas pra mim e pra Bec.

-Sério, minha princesa?-falei

-Sim, papai. -ela disse

-Você e Bec comeram alguma coisa?-perguntei

-É claro que elas comeram, meu filho. Não as deixaríamos com fome.-disse Esme

entrando na casa.

-Vovó Esme e vovô Carlisle nos levaram no Mc Donalds.-disse Nessie

Olhei pra minha mãe com um olhar reprovador.

-Mãe, isso não é comida saudável.-falei

-Para de graça, Ed. Elas almoçaram em um restaurante. Foi agora a tarde que elas foram no Mc Donalds.-disse Alice

Bella riu e disse:

-Edward, deixa de bobeira. Eles sabem cuidar de crianças. Bobão...

Todos riram. Esme veio até nós e s sentou ao lado de Bella.

-Como foi sua tarde, querida?-perguntou Esme num tom malicioso.

O.O

Como assim?

-Mãe!-a repreendi

-Qual é o problema de uma mãe querer saber como foi o dia dos filhos? Aposto que o de vocês foi maravilhoso.-Esme disse

:O

-Quem é você e o que fez com minha mãe?-perguntei

Bella riu e disse:

-Foi simplismente perfeito. Adorei a surpresa. Muito obrigado.

-Não precisa agradecer irmazinha. Terá muitas outras como essa. Afinal, vocês

precisam compensar esses anos de atraso. ;)-disse Alice

-Eu espero mesmo.*.*-disse Bella

-Bella?-perguntei assim O.O

Acho que elas foram abduzidas.

-Que foi? Tem algum problema eu querer passar dias como esse com você de novo? Vai me dizer que você não quer?-ela disse rindo

Todas começaram a rir. Até as pequenas.

-Sem comentários. Mudando de assunto, onde estão os meninos?-perguntei

-Estão pegando as nossas comprinhas.-disse Celly

Nessa hora os meninos entraram na sala segurando muitas bolsas, muitas mesmo. Não aguentei e comecei a rir.

Bella teve uma crise de risos ao meu lado.

-Comprinhas?-perguntei

-Ah, eu acho que é pouca coisa. Somos sete mulheres e duas crianças. Deveria

ter mais bolsas, bem mais.-disse Rose

-E ai meninos, se divertiram?-perguntou Bella ainda rindo

-Você não imagina o quanto foi divertido ter que ir de loja em loja, opinando sobre roupas e segurando sacolas. Foi simplismente demais.-disse Vlad sarcástico

-A única coisa boa foi quando fomos para as partes de jogos com as pequenas.-disse Emmett

Todos os outros meninos assentiram.

-Nessa hora foi muito legal mamãe. Ganhei tio Emmett em todas as batalhas.-disse Nessie

-Batalhas?-perguntei olhando pro Emmett

-Foi papai. Naquelas máquinas de luta. -disse Nessie inocente

Quando abri a boca pra reclamar com Emmett, Bella falou por pensamento:

"Edward, nem pense em fazer isso. Ela se divertiu, é o que importa."

Assenti, contrariado.

Bella me olhou e sorriu.

-Bom, está na hora de irmos pra casa.-disse Bella

-Já mamãe?-perguntou Nessie

-Sim, meu amor. Amanhã você e Bec têm escola e eu preciso ir trabalhar.-Bella

falou

Não gostei disso. Não me agrada nem um pouco ver Bella trabalhando.

-Tia Bells tem razão, Nessie.-disse Bec

-Nós vamos pra nossa casa, pra casa do papai ou pra casa dos titios?-perguntou

Nessie

-Vocês podiam passar um tempo lá em casa. Quero participar da vida de minha neta. -disse Esme

-Por que você não muda lá pra casa Bells?-disse Alice

-Não. Isso não.-Bella foi curta e grossa

-Por que não? Acho que você deveria ir morar com agente. -disse Edward

-Nem pensem nisso. Vou continuar morando na minha casa. Eu preciso de um espaço só meu. Não posso mudar minha vida assim de uma hora pra outra. Está fora de cogitação essa mudança.-Bella disse

-Mas Bella...-Alice foi interrompida

-Conversa encerrada.-Bella disse pegando as pequenas e subindo as escadas.

Rose e Esme foram atrás dela, provavelmente para ajudá-la a arrumar as pequenas.

Já vi que vai ser difícil...

Alice fez uma cara triste e sentou do meu lado.

-Ed, tente fazer com que ela mude de idéia.-ela disse

Carlisle se aproximou de nós dois e falou:

-Não acho uma boa idéia. Se ela não quer, não vamos forçá-la. -disse Carlisle

-Mas, pai...-novamente Alice foi interrompida.

-Carlisle tem razão, Alice. Não devemos forçá-la. Deixe os dados rolarem.-disse

Jasper.

-Desculpe me intrometer, mas vocês devem ter cuidado com certas coisas. Bella se tornou uma mulher independente e ela gosta dessa vida que tem. Ela gosta do trabalho, gosta de ser dona de casa, gosta de ser independente. Não a sufoquem, ela odeia isso.-disse Celly

-Celly está dizendo a verdade. Se vocês continuarem com isso, Bella vai ficar bolada e vai passar a tratá-los diferente. -disse Kris

-Mas agora temos Nessie. Eu quero que Bella e Nessie morem comigo. Quero participar mais da vida de minha filha. E quanto a Bella, ela não tem necessidade de trabalhar. Eu posso sustentar as duas.-eu falei

-Eu duvido que ela aceite isso. Você deve saber que Bella não gosta de depender dos outros. Ela gosta de ter a vida dela. Quanto a Nessie, vocês podem arrumar uma solução. Não é porque vocês voltaram que Bella deve abandonar tudo o que conquistou ,só porque vocês têm condições para sustentá-la. Nós também tinhamos condições de sustentá-las, mas como vocês viram, Bella quis ter um cantinho pra ela. Ela poderia viver conosco, mas quis ter uma casa só pra ela. Quis ser independente.-disse Guto

-Chega dessa conversa. Vamos começar a nos arrumar. -disse Carlisle

Os meninos levaram as bolsas de compra de volta para os carros e voltaram

para se arrumar.

Depois de uma hora, todos ja estavamos prontos pra voltar pra casa.

-Obrigado por nos receber aqui, Kate. Desculpe o incomodo. -disse Bella abraçando Kate

-Incomodo nenhum, voltem sempre que quiserem. Esse final de semana foi muito divertido. Espero ve-los aqui novamente hein.-disse Kate

-Pode deixar. E vocês apareçam por lá qualquer dia desses.-disse Esme

-Vocês podem ir pra lá sabado. Vai ter racha e voces podem participar.-disse Bella

-Acho uma boa idéia. Tem um bom tempo que eu não corro.-disse Garret

-Aproveitem e avisem Carmem e Eleazar pra irem também. Estou com saudades

deles.-disse Bella

-Vamos falar com eles sim.-disse Kate

Irina foi até Guto e deu um beijão nele.

-Wow...o que foi isso?-perguntou Emmett gargalhando

-Me espere gatinho. Sábado estarei lá firme e forte.-disse Irina

-Vou esperar.-disse Guto dando um selinho nela

Olhei pra Bella e vi que ela estava feliz por Guto. Isso era bom.

Todos nos despedimos dos Denalli e fomos pra casa. Dessa vez fui com Bella e

as pequenas. Guto foi com os irmãos de Bella. Eu fui dirigindo.

-Bella, eu queria te pedir um favor.-falei

-Pode falar.-ela disse

-Eu quero que você pense no que te falei. Eu adoraria que você e Nessie morassem lá em casa. -falei

-Edward, isso está fora de cogitação. Eu não vou me mudar pra sua casa. Já falei isso.-Bella disse

-Por favor, só pense nisso. Será melhor pra todos. Nessie vai adorar e minha família também.-falei

-Não tem necessidade disso. Você e qualquer outro Cullen podem ir lá em casa a hora que quiser. Posso até fazer uma cópia da chave pra vocês. Mas não irei me mudar.-Bella falou decidida

Suspirei e disse:

-Tudo bem. Se você deseja assim...

Ela percebeu que eu fiquei triste e passou a mão no meu rosto.

-Não fique assim, meu amor. Tente me entender. As coisas estão acontecendo rápido demais. Nós nos reencontramos tem uma semana e já estamos juntos novamente. Eu gosto de ser independente, tenho certeza que não vai dar certo morar com vocês. Pelo menos não agora. Eu gosto da minha vida assim do jeito que ela está. Preciso deixar uma coisa bem clara, eu voltei com você, mas vou continuar com minha vida normal. Quero que se acostume com isso. Não sou mais aquela Bella que você conhecia. Eu passei a gostar de várias coisas que eu odiava, tipo festas. Não é porque voltamos que deixarei de viver minha vida. Você terá que se acostumar com meu novo estilo de vida, pois eu não mudarei.-Bella disse

-Tudo bem, Bella. Eu não me meterei nisso, deixarei que tenha a sua vida. Mas gostaria que você morasse comigo. Juro que não tentarei nada, e que aceitarei esse seu estilo de vida, apenas se mude pra minha casa.-pedi

-Já disse que não, Edward. Não insiste, isso nao vai dar certo.-ela disse

-Por que você acha que não vai dar certo?-perguntei

-Primeiro, eu gosto de ser independente e eu tenho certeza que vocês vão querer

que eu pare de trabalhar só porque vocês têm condições de me sustentar. Segundo,apesar de eu ser uma mãe, responsável por sinal, eu também sou adolescente. Gosto de sair pra me divertir, ir pra festas, rachas, raves, boates e muitas outras coisas. Evocê vai querer que eu fique em casa com você e eu vou querer sair. Talvez vocês até me critiquem por sair tanto. Mas eu não vou ligar, pois gosto de curtir minha vida. E tem muitos outros motivos que não to afim de ficar falando. -ela disse

-Acho que não terá problema quanto a isso. Eu e meus irmãos poderemos sair com você, poderemos até mesmo trabalhar com você. Nós gostamos das mesmas coisas que você e seus irmãos. Também somos jovens, apesar de termos mais de cem anos.-falei

-Tá vendo. Isso também será um problema. Eu vou me sentir sufocada, Edward. Minha vida não será somente ao redor de vocês. Minha vida vai além de Cullens. Eu tenho outros amigos, tenho lugares que gosto de frequentar com outras pessoas, tenho uma vida sem vocês.-ela disse aumentando um pouco o tom de voz

Olhei pra ela chocado. Então é isso. Ela ainda não confia em mim e nem em minha família. Está fazendo tudo isso como uma forma de defesa, caso a abandonemos novamente. Ela é absurda. Claro que não a deixarei de novo. Mas pelo que vejo, terei que colocar isso na cabeça dela. Terei que conquistar sua confiança novamente.

E é isso que farei...


	38. Capítulo 38: Triste Notícia

**N/A****: **_Olá Pessoal! Ta aqui mais um capítulo para meus queridos leitores..._

_Sei que estou demorando pra postar, mas acontece que estou sem tempo. Espero que me entendam..._

_Vejam pelo lado bom, a fic vai demorar pra acabar... *.*_

_Boa leitura!_

**Capítulo 38: Triste Notícia**

Bella Pov

Não aguento mais o Edward com essa idéia maluca. Não tem possibilidade de eu me mudar para a casa dele. Não mesmo.

Não tocamos mais nesse assunto durante a até divertido a volta. Ficamos conversando com as meninas sobre várias coisas.

Em pouco tempo já estavamos estacionando o carro na frente da casa branca. Sai do carro e tirei as meninas. Edward saiu e me entregou as chaves.

Olhei pra trás e vi que todos já estavam saindo dos carros. Meus irmãos estavam proximos do meu carro e os Cullens estavam em frente a casa deles tirando as malas do carro.

Quando fui pegar minha mala ouvi um ruivo vindo da floresta. Era um uivo de dor.

Meu olhar foi instintivamente em direção de onde vinha o som.

Percebi que o lobo estava se aproximando. Todos olhavam na mesma direção que eu. Do nada, o lobo apareceu por entre as arvores. Era Seth...

Ele não estava bem. Desbloquei meus poderes e li seus pensamentos. Quando vi o que era, soltei um gemido de dor e coloquei a mão na boca para sufocar o choro, mas não pude impedir as lágrimas de rolarem ao sentir todo o sofrimento de Seth.

Todos olharam pra mim. Em questão de segundos, Guto estava do meu lado.

-Bella? O que houve?-perguntou

Eu não estava conseguindo responder nada, ainda estava lendo os pensamentos de Seth. Senti todos os outros se aproximando.

Alguém colocou as mãos em meu ombro. Pelos pensamentos vi que era Edward. Ele já sabia do que tinha acontecido.

-Bells, o que aconteceu?-perguntou Guto me sacudindo

Olhei pra ele e sussurrei:

-Harry...

-O pai de Seth e da Leah?-perguntou Guto

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

-O que houve com ele?-perguntou Celly preocupada

Eles conheciam o tio Harry. Ele era uma pessoa muito legal e muito querida por nós. Depois da nossa batalha a uns meses atrás, meus irmãos ficaram amigos dos Quileutes. Algumas vezes até eram liberados para ir a La Push.

-Ele morreu...-sussurrei

Vlad olhou pra floresta e depois pra mim.

-Aquele é o Seth?-perguntou

-Sim.-respondi

Me soltei de Guto e fui em direção a Seth. Ele começou a vir em minha direção também. Quando cheguei perto dele, vi que rolavam grossas lágrimas pelo seu rosto. Vi todo o seu sofrimento. Ele uivou e eu o abracei.

-Acalme-se Seth. Faz o seguinte, volta a forma humana.-falei

Ele assentiu e foi até a floresta. Alguns segundos depois ele voltou já como humano. Ele chorava bastante. Fui até ele e o abracei. Não gosto de ver Seth assim. Ele é como um irmão pra mim. Meus irmãos o adoram e o sentimento é reciproco. Seth foi o único Quileute que não teve nada contra meus irmãos. Mesmo sendo de raças inimigas, eles viraram amigos logo de cara. Jake só passou a se dar bem com meus irmãos depois que Nessie nasceu e os outros somente depois da batalha em que fomos aliados.

-Onde está Tia Sue e Leah?-perguntei

Ele se soltou de mim e secou as lágrimas.

-Leah está na casa da Emily e minha mãe está no hospital com Sam, Charlie e Billy. -ele respondeu

Quando ele disse o nome do meu pai, meu coração se apertou. Como eu queria estar ao lado dele nesse momento.

-Como está Charlie?-perguntei

-Ele está muito triste, mas tenta se fazer de forte, como sempre.-disse Seth

Senti alguém puxar minha blusa e olhei pra baixo. Era Bec. Ela levantou os braços e eu a peguei no colo.

-O que houve tia Bells?-ela perguntou

Olhei pro Seth sem saber o que dizer. Ele a pegou do meu colo e a abraçou. Bec era a impressão de Seth.

-Meu pai morreu.-disse Seth

Bec o abraçou mais forte e pediu que ele ficasse calmo. E funcionou.

Puxei Bec e Seth em direção aos outros.

-Sinto muito Seth.-disse Celly o abraçando

-Meus pêsames.-disse Vlad

-Saiba que pode contar conosco para o que precisar.-disse Kris

Os Cullens ficaram pasmos ao ver que meus irmãos se dão bem com Seth.

-Quando será o enterro?-perguntou Guto

-Amanhã, ás 11hs.-Seth respondeu

-Eu vou pra lá hoje ainda com você, pra dar uma força pro pessoal. Amanhã vou juntos com vocês.-falei

Seth assentiu.

-Nós também queremos ir amanhã. Avisa o Sam.-disse Celly

-Vocês podem entrar em La Push?-perguntou Jasper

-Nem sempre.-respondeu Davi

Percebi que os Cullens não sabiam o que falar, mas deixei quieto.

-O Sam já imaginou que vocês fossem querer ir ao enterro amanhã, e deixou.-disse Seth

-Vou pegar umas roupas pra levar. Espera só um minuto.-falei

Abri o porta malas e separei algumas roupas em outra bolsa.

-Mamãe, eu também vou com você?-perguntou Nessie

-Sim, meu amor. Você e Bec.-falei

-Bella, acho melhor as pequenas não irem com você.-disse Edward

-Não papai, eu quero ir com a mamãe.-disse Nessie

-Eu também.-disse Bec

-Não se preocupe, Edward. Nós voltaremos amanhã depois do enterro.-falei

Os Cullens não gostaram da idéia e fizeram careta.

-Bells, pega agente amanhã na fronteira.-disse Kris

-Pego sim. Estarei aqui as 10:40hs.-falei

-Ok, nós estaremos lá.-disse Guto

Acabei de arrumar a bolsa e dei a outra mala pra Celly.

-Deixa essa mala aqui. Não vou levar tudo.-falei

-Ok. Vou colocá-la no seu quarto.-Celly disse

Assenti e me virei para Edward.

-Pode me ligar a hora que quiser. Até amanhã.-falei dando um selinho nele

-Tome cuidado. Qualquer coisa me liga.-ele disse

Nos despedimos dos outros e entramos no carro. Seth foi comigo na frente. Em poucos minutos já estavamos em frente a casa de Sam. Seth tirou as meninas do carro e fomos em direção a porta. Emily já estava nos esperando na porta.

-Olá Bella. Oi lindinhas.-Emily disse

-Oi Emily.-falei a abraçando

-Oi tia Emily.-falaram as pequenas

-Entrem.-disse Emily

Entrei e vi que quase todos estavam ali. Leah e Quil estavam sentados em um sofá. Jared e Jake em outro. Embry e Paul estavam sentados no chão.

-Jake!-disse Nessie pulando no colo dele

-Nessie!.-Jake falou

Seth sentou em um sofá junto com Bec, que não o largava por nada.

-Vão ficar aqui?-perguntou Jake olhando pra minha bolsa

-Na verdade, eu estava pensando em ficar na sua casa. Se não for incomodo, claro.-falei

-Deixa de bobeira. É claro que pode.-disse Jake

Leah estava calada e com a cabeça baixa. Fui até ela e a puxei para um abraço. Ela ficou surpresa com meu ato, mas retribuiu.

-Sinto muito.-falei

Ela apenas assentiu e voltou a se sentar.

[...]

Ficamos um bom tempo conversando e quando vimos que já era tarde, fomos pra casa de Jake. Seth também veio conosco.

-Bells, vai dando banho nas pequenas enquanto preparo alguma coisa pra gente comer.-disse Jake

-Ok.-falei

Peguei minha bolsa e subi para o segundo andar com as meninas. Fomos para o quarto de hóspedes, que antes era das irmãs de Jake. Dei banho nas pequenas e vesti um pijama nelas. Tomei um banho rápido e descemos. A comida já estava pronta.

Depois que comemos, ficamos conversando por um tempo para distrair Seth. Quando vimos as meninas já estavam durmindo. Eles foram colocá-las na cama e eu fui arrumar a cozinha. Depois que tudo estava arrumado, subi para ver como estavam. Não fiquei surpresa ao ver que os quatro estavam durmindo.

Coloquei minha bolsa ao lado da cama e deitei. Nessa hora meu celular tocou.

-Alô?-falei

-Bella? Sou eu, Edward.-ele disse

-Fala paixão.-falei

-Como estão as coisas por ai?-perguntou

-Agora estão mais calmas. Billy, Sam e Charlie ainda estão no hospital com Sue. -falei

-Hum...Onde vocês estão?-perguntou

-Na casa do Jake.-falei

Ouvi um rosnado do outro lado da linha. Revirei os olhos.

-Cadê as meninas?-perguntou

-Todos já estão durmindo. Eu estava me preparando pra durmir.-falei

-Ok. Então, até manhã. Te amo! Beijos.-ele disse

-Até. Beijos.-falei desligando o celular

Como todos estavam durmindo, decidi fazer o mesmo.

[...]

A noite passou rápida. Abri meus olhos e vi que já tinha amanhecido. Todos ainda estavam durmindo. Olhei no relógio, já era 9hs. Me levantei, tomei um banho e desci pra preparar o café. Billy estava indo pra cozinha também.

-Olá Billy.-falei

-Olá, minha querida.-ele disse

-Como está Sue?-perguntei

-Agora está melhor. Cade as pequenas?-perguntou

-Estão durmindo.-falei

Preparei o café rapidinho e subi para acordar o pessoal. Billy já tinha saido com Sam p a casa de Sue. Entrei no quarto e vi que as pequenas já estavam acordadas.

-Bom dia, meus amores.-falei

-Bom dia, mamãe.-disse Nessie

-Bom dia tia Bells.-disse Bec

-Vão tomando um banho enquanto acordo os meninos.-falei

Elas assentiram e foram para o banheiro.

-Jake, Seth...acordem...-falei sacudindo-os

-Hum...que horas são?-perguntou Seth

Olhei no relógio e falei:

-São 9:30. As meninas já estão se arrumando. Levantem logo pra tomar café.

Eles levantaram. Jake foi tomar banho e Seth foi na casa dele.

Depois que Jake, Bec e Nessie estavam prontos, descemos pra tomar café.

Quando acabamos, demos uma arrumada na cozinha e saimos de casa. Passamos na casa de Emily para buscá-la e fomos para o cemitério.

**N/A****: **_O que acharam do capítulo?_

_No próximo terá o reencontro de Bella e Charlie..._

_Será que eles vão se acertar? Ou será que vão fingir que nem se conhecem?_

_Qual será a reação de Charlie quando conhecer Nessie? Será que vai gostar da pequena? Ou ira ignorá-la?_

_Fiquem ligados!_

_Até a próxima..._


	39. Capítulo 39: Charlie

**N/A: **_Mil perdões pela sumiço! Esses dois últimos anos foram meio turbulentos pra mim. Acabei perdendo a inspiração com todos os problemas que apareceram em minha vida. Mas me obriguei a continuar com as minhas fanfics, pelo menos até concluir as que já estão postadas aqui no site. Vou tentar postar 5 capítulos hoje. Aguardarei comentários com as suas opiniões. _

_Boa leitura!_

**Capítulo 39: Charlie**

Bella Pov

Passamos na casa da Sue, onde pegamos Leah e Seth, e fomos para a capela onde seriao funeral. Sue já tinha ido com Billy e Charlie. Isso adiou o meu reencontro com meu pai. Pra ser sincera não sei se isso é bom ou ruim. Estou tão nervosa. Será que ele vai falar comigo? Ou será que vai continuar me ignorando?

Alguns minutos depois, já estavamos na frente da capela. Estacionei o carro e desci. Seth e Jake tiraram as pequenas do carro e nos dirigimos para a capela. Quando entramos vi que já tinha bastante gente. Sue estava ao lado do caixão. Fui até ela, levando as pequenas comigo.

–Olá Sue. Como você está?-falei abraçando-a

–Oi minha querida. Estou indo.-falou

–Sinto muito por sua perda.-falei

Ela assentiu.

–Sinto muito, Tia Sue.-disseram Bec e Nessie

–Obrigado meninas. A vocês três...-disse Sue

As pequenas deram um abraço nela e depois fomos nos juntar aos meninos. Sentamos e ficamos conversando. Olhei pela capela e vi que Charlie não estava lá.

–Jake, cadê o Charlie?-perguntei

–Meu pai disse que ele teve que ir na delegacia.-disse Jake

–Humm...-sussurrei

Olhei no relógio. Já era 10:34hs.

–Jake, você pode ficar com as meninas enquanto vou buscar meus irmãos?-perguntei

–Claro que posso. Fica tranquila.-disse Jake

–Bella, só seus irmãos que virão né?-perguntou Sam

–É sim. Por quê?-perguntei

–Pensei que os Cullens viriam com eles. E, bom, eu não os quero aqui.-disse Sam

–Pode ficar tranquilo. Eles não virão.-falei

–Ok, então. Cuidado.-disse Sam

Me levantei e olhei para as pequenas.

–Meninas, eu já volto. Se comportem hein.-falei

–Ok.-elas responderam

Dei um beijo nelas e sai da capela. Olhei pelo estacionamento pra ver se tinha alguém por perto. Estava vazio. Entrei na floresta e corri em direção a fronteira. Quando cheguei, eles já estavam lá.

–Olá pessoal. Vamos?-falei

–E ai Bells. Como estão as coisas por lá?-perguntou Celly

–Agora esta calmo. Todos estão no funeral.-falei

–Charlie está lá?-perguntou Guto rosnando

Ele ficou com ódio de Charlie quando soube da discussão que tivemos.

–Ele estava, mas teve que ir na delegacia. Ainda não o vi.-falei triste

–Não fique assim, tudo vai dar certo. Charlie é um cabeça dura, mas ele te ama.-disse Kris

Charlie adorava Kris e Celly. Na verdade, adorava todos eles. Já os considerava da família. Porém, depois de nossa briga, eles se afastaram.

–Espero que esteja certa.-falei

Em questão de segundos, já estavamos na capela. Quando entramos todos olharam pra nós. Fazer o que se somos seres lindos e perfeitos?

Nessie e Bec estavam com os meninos, no mesmo lugar que as deixei. Fomos até eles.

–Olá meninos.-disse Celly

–Olá vampirinhos do bem.-disse Jared fazendo todos rirem.

–Oi Emily.-disse Kris abraçando-a

–Oi Kris. Oi Celly. Olá meninos.-disse Emily

–Fala ae cachorrinhos do bem.-disse Vlad dando corda a piadinha de Jared

–Oi Leah. Nós sentimos muito por sua perda. Estamos muito tristes. Tio Harry era um homem muito muito a falta dele.-disse Celly dando um abraço em Leah.

Todos ficaram tensos, afinal Leah ainda não se acostumou com essa amizade. Para nosso espanto, ela correspondeu o abraço de Celly e ainda agradeceu. Que bom!

–Então Bella, Nessie contou que você voltou com o Edward.-disse Sam

–É, voltei.-falei

–Contou a ele sobre você e Nessie?-perguntou Jake

–Tive que contar, eles foram caçar no mesmo lugar que agente e acabaram nos encontrando. Tive que falar a verdade. Mas não contei da minha outra natureza, que é relacionada a vocês.-falei

–Sinceramente, acho que as coisas estão indo muito rápido, Bells. Acho que você não deveria ter reatado com ele, não agora. Deveria ter esperado mais algum tempo. -disse Sam

–Eu sei. Também não queria que fosse assim tão rápido, mas...-falei olhando pra Nessie

Eles entenderam.

–Nós entendemos. Mas, queremos que tome cuidado, Bells. Principalmente com as pequenas.-disse Jake

–Vou tomar.-falei

Me sentei e Nessie veio até mim. Ela pulou em meu colo e se aconchegou em meus braços. Dei um beijo em sua testa.

De repente, todos que estavam do meu lado ficaram tensos. Todos estavam olhando pra porta da capela. Segui seus olhares e estaquei. Era Charlie.

Ele estava muito abatido. Foi até Sue e Billy e ficou com eles. Eu estava muito nervosa. Enfim o reencontro.

Nessie percebeu meu estado.

–Está se sentindo bem, mamãe?-perguntou

–Estou sim, meu amor.-falei

Olhei pra Charlie novamente e me arrependi, pois ele estava olhando pra mim e pra Nessie. Ele teve a mesma reação que eu, afinal são três anos sem se falar.

Ah, como eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes. Se Charlie tivesse me apoiado, tudo teria sido melhor. Mas ele não o fez. Eu não o culpo, a única errada nessa história fui eu. Mas não me arrependo do que fiz, Nessie foi o melhor presente que pude receber.

Meus irmãos olhavam preocupados para nós dois. Eu e Charlie ficamos nos encarando por um tempo, até que Celly me cutucou.

–Vamos, Bells.-ela disse

Só nessa hora percebi que o caixão estava sendo carregado para fora da capela. As pessoas se levantaram e foram saindo da capela. Fiz o mesmo.

Fomos caminhando até o cemitério, que era ali pertinho. Quando chegamos, as pessoas ficaram em volta da cova e o padre começou a falar alguma coisa. Não prestei atenção, pois estava pensando em Charlie. Como eu queria abraçá-lo pra mostrar que eu estou com ele nesse momento difícil. Queria que nossa relação voltasse a ser como era antes.

Depois de algumas homenagens as pessoas deixaram flores no caixão e foram saindo do cemiterio aos poucos. Eu, as pequenas e meus irmãos fomos jogar nossas flores. Meus irmãos foram saindo do cemiterio e eu me virei para segui-los quando senti alguém me segurar. Me virei e fiquei surpresa ao ver que era Charlie.

–Será que...podemos conversar?-ele perguntou

–Claro.-repondi

Fomos caminhando em direção a saída.

–Filha, você se importa de ficar com o Jake um pouquinho, pra mamã resolver uma coisa?-perguntei

–Não me importo não, mammy.-disse Nessie

Dei um beijo em seu rosto e a coloquei no chão.

–Jakeeee...-ela gritou correndo até meu amigo que a pegou no colo e a rodou no ar

Sorri ao vê-los brincar.

–Ela é linda.-Charlie disse

Apenas assenti.

–Quantos anos ela tem?Imagino que sejam 2.-disse

–Dois anos e cinco meses.-falei

–Ela se parece bastante com você.-ele disse

–Humhum...-sussurrei

–Eu soube que os Cullens voltaram.-Charlie

–Pois é, voltaram.-falei

–Você já os reencontrou?-Charlie

–Sim.-falei

–Eles sabem de Nessie?-perguntou

–Sim. Eles descobriram.-falei

–Como?-perguntou

Curioso!

–Ele ouviram uma conversa minha com Celly e Kris.-falei

–E como eles reagiram?-Charlie

–Ficaram surpresos, mas adoraram. Eles a amam.-falei

–E como está a situação entre você e Edward?-perguntou

–Bom, eles explicaram porque foram embora e eu os perdooei. Edward me pediu uma segunda chance e eu resolvi tentar mais uma vez. Assim será melhor pra Nessie.-falei

–Humm.-Charlie

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo.

–Fiquei sabendo que você está trabalhando no hospital.-Charlie

–Estou. Mas somente em alguns dias. Sou enfermeira.-falei

–Isso é muito bom. Pretende fazer faculdade?- perguntou

–Pretendo sim. Quero fazer Medicina. Mas não agora, Nessie ainda está muito nova, precisa de muitos cuidados.-falei

–Você está certa.-Charlie

Novamente ficamos em silêncio. Não sabíamos o que falar.

–Bella, eu queria te pedir desculpas por tudo o que te falei naquela noite. É que sua gravidez me pegou de surpresa e me deixou irritado e decepcionado com sua irresponsabilidade. Eu achava que você era muito nova pra ter filhos e ainda mais sozinha, já que o pai tinha te abandonado. Isso tudo me tirou do sério e me fez falar aquelas coisas sem pensar. Acabei te magoando quando deveria estar te apoiando. Mas foi tudo muito rápido a não pude assimilar a história direito. Acabei confundindo tudo e descontando em você toda a raiva que senti por Edward. Eu nunca deveria ter agido daquela maneira com você. Me perdoe por tudo.-ele disse

Percebi que ele estava chorando.

–Tudo bem pai. O senhor estava certo em ficar bolado comigo. Só que não precisava me dizer aquelas coisas horríveis. Mas eu te perdoou. Sei que o senhor agiu sem pensar. Foi coisa de momento.-falei

–Se eu pudesse, voltaria o tempo pra fazer tudo certo dessa vez. Nunca vou me perdoar por ter te deixado sozinha quando você mais precisou de ajuda. Eu fui muito malvado. A única coisa que me consola é saber que você teve ajuda de seu tio e dos outros. Serei eternamente grato a eles.-disse Charlie

–Não se sinta mal. Já passou. Daqui pra frente as coisas serão melhores. -falei

–Sabe, eu critiquei tanto o Edward e acabei fazendo o mesmo que ele, acabei te abandonando. Não posso julgá-lo pois estarei sendo hipócrita, já que agi do mesmo modo que ele. E por isso não vou te criticar por voltar com ele. Você sabe o que é melhor pra você, sempre soube. Sempre agiu como uma adulta, desde nova já era responsável. Pra você as coisas sempre foram meio precoce. Talvez seja por isso que se tornou mãe tão cedo, já era de se esperar. -disse Charlie

–É. Talvez o senhor tenha razão. Mas não fique se lamentando pelas coisas do passado. Temos que nos preocupar apenas com o presente e o futuro. Errar é humano, não deixe que seus erros do passado te pertubem pela vida toda. A vida é curta, não há tempo para lamentações. De nossos erros devemos guardar apenas o que aprendemos com eles. Nada mais.-falei

Ele olhou pra mim estupefato.

–Você tem razão. Eu te amo, minha filha.-ele disse

–Eu também te amo, pai.-falei abraçando-o

Ficamos um tempo abraçados. Até que me separei dele e falei:

–Bom, o que acha de conhecer sua netinha?-perguntei

Ele arregalou os olhos.

–Agora? Será que ela vai gostar de mim, mesmo depois de tudo que fiz a vocês?-perguntou

–Eu não contei pra ela essas coisas. E mesmo que eu contasse, ela ainda iria gostar do senhor. Nessie é uma menina muito bondosa. Ela já te ama, mesmo sem conhecê-lo.-falei

Ele ficou emocionado.

Puxei Charlie até onde meus irmãos estavam.

–Filha, vem aqui que a mamãe quer te apresentar uma pessoa.-falei

Ela desceu do colo de Jake e veio até mim. A peguei no colo e fiquei de frente pra meu pai.

–Filha, quero que conheça seu avô Charlie.-falei

Ela arregalou os olhos.

–Seu papai?-perguntou

–Sim. Ele mesmo.-falei

Olhei pra Charlie e disse:

–Essa é minha filha Reneesme Carlie Swan.

Dessa vez quem arregalou os olhos foi meu pai.

–Ó...Carlie?-perguntou

Assenti com a cabeça.

–Apesar de tudo que te fiz, você ainda me faz uma homenagem dessas?-perguntou

–Claro, pai. Nunca deixei de te amar.-falei

–Eu posso?-perguntou estendendo os braços pra Nessie

–Claro que pode.-falei

Nessie abriu um sorriso radiante e pulou no colo de Charlie.

–Esperei tanto por esse dia.-disse Nessie abraçando-o

–Eu também, Nessie.-disse Charlie

–Bells...-Celly me chamou

Me vierei para ela.

–Nós já estamos indo.-ela disse

–Ok. Vão na frente. Daqui a pouco estarei lá.-falei

–Tudo bem. Até daqui a pouco. Tchau Charlie. -disse Celly

–Tchau Celly. Tchau pessoal.-Charlie

Meus irmãos se despediram de nós e foram pra casa. Os Quileutes foram pra casa de Sam. Ficamos apenas eu, Charlie, Nessie e Bec.

–Vocês vão pra onde agora?-Charlie

–Nós vamos pra casa do Rodrigo.-falei

–Vocês estão morando lá?-perguntou

–Não. Só estamos passando esses dias. Os Cullens são vizinhos dele e querem ficar mais perto de Nessie.-falei

–Humm...-Charlie

–Por que o senhor não vem passar o dia com agente?-perguntei

–É. Vem com agente vovô.-disse Nessie

–Não quero incomodar.-disse Charlie

–Deixa de bobeira. Não é incomodo nenhum. É até bom pra vocês se conhecerem melhor.-falei

Charlie parou para pensar um pouco na idéia. Acabou aceitando nosso convite.

–Você está tomando conta da Bec?-perguntou

–Sim. Ela está passando uns dias conosco.-falei

Ele se virou pra Bec e disse:

–Olá Bec, como você está minha pequena?

–Estou bem tio Charlie.-Bec respondeu

–Pode me chamar de vovô, minha pequena.-Charlie

Ele sabe que a única família que Bec tem é Lisa. Deve ser por isso que esta agindo assim. Legal da parte dele.

–Então vamos.-falei

Meu pai colocou as meninas no carro e entrou no banco do passageiro.

–Onde o senhor deixou seu carro?-perguntei

–Na casa da Sue. Por quê?-Charlie

–Vou pedir pro Guto buscá-lo pro senhor.-falei

–Não precisa. Depois eu pego.-ele disse

Deixei ele falando sozinho e acertei com Guto pelo celular. Liguei o carro e fui pra casa branca. Espero que Charlie não surte ao ver os Cullens...


	40. Capítulo 40: Arrependimentos

**Capítulo 40: Arrependimentos**

Edward Pov

Eu e minha família estavamos na sala esperando Bella e as pequenas voltarem do enterro. Já estavamos sabendo da conversa de Bella e Charlie. Alice conseguiu ver tudo. Eu acompanhei por sua mente e contei para minha família. Ficamos felizes por Bella ter se acertado com Charlie, mas também ficamos tristes ao ver que tudo isso que aconteceu a ela foi por nossa culpa. Na verdade, minha culpa. Mas ninguém pensava assim.

Bella passou por tantas coisas difíceis e eu não estava aqui para ajudá-la. Esse era meu dever, visto que fui eu o causador disso tudo. Sou o ser mais desprezível de todos. Se eu estivesse aqui, ela não precisaria enfrentar os problemas sozinhas, ela nem passaria por isso tudo. Eu teria assumido minha filha sem nenhum problema e teria casado com Bella. Elas seriam minha responsabilidade e Bella não precisaria de um emprego para poder sustentar a filha. Elas teriam tudo do bom e do melhor. E o mais importante, elas teriam o apoio e o amor de uma família.

Todos os outros Cullens também pensavam assim. Eles estavam se sentindo culpados. Acham que deveriam ter me impedido de ir embora ou que deveriam me segurar até que descobrissemos que Bella estava grávida. Isso, com certeza, me faria mudar de idéia, me faria ficar ao lado de Bella.

Alice chega a se sentir quase tão mal quanto eu. Ela sempre teve Bella como uma irmã. Elas têm um laço muito forte que as une de uma forma que ninguém pode separá-las. Como se tivessem nascido para serem irmãs, amigas. Era um laço tão forte quanto o meu e o de Bella. Alice se sente culpada por cada coisa ruim que aconteceu a Bella. Ela acha que deveria ter ficado aqui em Forks, mesmo que tivesse que se separar de nossa família.

Isso tudo culpa minha. Nenhum deles deveriam se sentir assim. Não quando o único culpado sou eu. Meu Deus, o que fiz minha família passar? Agora vejo quanto sofrimento causei a eles ao privá-los da presença de Bella. Sou um idiota. Como posso ser tão burro a ponto de fazer tantas idiotices que uma vez. Muitos corações foram partidos, dilacerados por minha estupidez...

Esperei tanto por alguém que pudesse me amar e que eu amasse. Alguém que me fizesse ter sensações humanas novamente. Alguém que desse sentido a minha vida e me fizesse ter as melhores experiências de minha existência. E quando a encontro, simplismente largo tudo por não ser corajoso o suficiente para lutar por nossa felicidade. Por não ser corajoso o suficiente para lutar contra os obstáculos que foram impostos ao nosso amor.

Jasper se sentia culpado por todo esse sofrimento de Bella e de nossa família. Ele se sente arrependido pelo acidente no aniversário de Bella, o acidente que mudou toda nossa vida. Mas eu não o culpo. Ele só me fez ver o quanto seria difícil manter esse relacionamento. Me fez ver que para essa relação dar certo só havia uma saída, transformar Bella, mesmo que eu não quisesse. Ele simplismente deu mais um motivo para acontecer o que eu já estava adiando, a imortalidade de Bella. Jasper me fez ver o óbvio, porém eu tomei as decisões erradas. Como sempre...

E aqui estou eu, com uma segunda chance para fazer o certo dessa vez. E é o que farei, custe o que custar.

Estavamos na sala esperando por notícias quando sentimos o cheiro dos irmãos de Bella. Me levantei correndo e fui até a janela. Fiquei triste ao ver que Bella não estava com eles. Quando olhei para o lado, não fiquei surpreso ao ver que todos estavam na janela também. Até Esme e Carlisle.

–Parece que está virando hábito agente ficar na janela espiando a vida dos vizinhos.-falei

Carlisle e Esme me olharam envergonhados. Soltei uma risada que foi acompanhada pelos outros.

–Bella não está com eles.-disse Alice

–Nem as pequenas.-disse Jasper

–Que pena.-falou Esme

–Vamos perguntar onde elas estão.-disse Emmett correndo porta a fora

Fomos atrás dele. Quando os Watson nos viram, sorriram e vieram até nós.

–Olá vizinhos.-disse Kris

–Oi foi lá?-perguntou Alice

–Foi triste. Sue estava arrasada. Mas parece que ela já aceitou. Ela é uma mulher forte.-disse Celly

–Onde estão Bella e as pequenas?-perguntou Emmett

–Estão vindo.-disse Davi

Nessa hora, ouvimos o barulho de um carro se aproximando. Era Bella. Percebi que Charlie estava com ela. Ele não ficou muito feliz em nos ver. Reparei que não estava conseguindo ouvir os pensamentos de Charlie. Bella deveria estar protegendo-o.

Bella desceu do carro e ajudou Charlie a tirar as pequenas. Quando Nessie me viu, correu até onde eu estava e se jogou em meus braços.

–Papaiii...-ela disse

–Minha princesinha! Até que enfim, já estava com saudades.-falei

Bella pegou Bec no colo e veio até nós, com Charlie ao seu lado.

–Olá Charlie. Quanto tempo. Como você está? -perguntou Alice

–Olá Alice. Estou bem, e você?-perguntou Charlie

–Estou ótima. Ainda mais agora que conheci minha sobrinha linda.-disse Alice

–Que bom.-disse Charlie

Todos comprimentaram Charlie. Inclusive eu. Comigo ele foi indiferente. Isso é bom. Eu achei que ele nem falaria comigo depois de tudo que fiz.

–Veio passar o dia com agente, Charlie?-perguntou Celly

–Vim sim. Se não for incômodo, é claro.-disse Charlie

–Você é da família Charlie. Claro que não é incômodo nenhum.-disse Celly

Nessie desceu do meu colo e foi até o avô.

–Vem vovô. Vou te mostrar a casa.-disse Nessie segurando a mão de Charlie

–Ok. Vamos pequena.-ele falou

–Eu vou com vocês.-disse Bec descendo do colo de Bella e indo até Nessie e Charlie

Os três foram em direção a casa.

–Bells, nós estaremos lá dentro ok?-disse Guto

–Tudo bem. Podem ir que já vou.-disse Bella

Seus irmãos deram um tchau pra gente e entraram em casa.

–Bells, por que vocês não ficam lá em casa?-perguntou Alice

–Acho que melhor não, Lice. Deixa meu pai se acostumar com a idéia de que vocês voltaram primeiro. Deixe-o assimilar os últimos acontecimentos. Sem contar que ele ficará mais a vontade aqui na casa branca. Não será uma situação legal se eu o levar pra sua casa. Eu vou passar essa tarde com ele, mas á noite posso ir pra sua casa com as pequenas.-disse Bella

–Mas Bells...-Alice foi interrompida

–Bella está certa, Alice. Deixe Charlie se acostumar com a situação primeiro. Nós teremos que conquistar a confiança dele novamente. -disse Carlisle

–Tudo bem.-disse Alice triste

–Ô minha irmãzinha, não fique assim. O dia passará rápido. Enquanto isso você pode ir fazendo outras coisas legais.-disse Bella

–Como o quê?-perguntou Alice fazendo bico

–Como, por exemplo, arrumando um quarto para as pequenas dormirem e pra gente fazer uma festa do pijama.-disse Bella com uma cara sapeca

Alice abriu um sorriso radiante.

–Sério?-perguntou

–Sim. Será uma noite de meninas.-disse Bella

–Obaaa! Vou começar a arrumar os quartos agora. Pode ficar tranquila que vou cuidar de tudo. -disse Alice saltitando

–Ok. Não vou falar nada para as meninas. Vamos fazer surpresa.-disse Bella empolgada

–Ótima idéia.-disseram Esme e Rose

–Ah, você é um gênio.-disse Alice pulando em Bella

Todos rimos pela animação das garotas

–Se precisarem de alguma coisa é só me falar. Eu posso ajudá-las a arrumar as coisas.-disse Bella

–Não precisa, Bells. Rose e Esme me ajudarão, não é?-disse Alice

–Claro!-disse Rose

–Nada me deixaria mais feliz.-disse Esme

–Te amo maninha. Agora vai lá dar atenção para seu pai.-disse Alice

–Eu também te amo baixinha.-disse Bella abraçando Alice

–Ok. Agora vamos. Temos muitas coisas para fazer. -disse Alice puxando Rose e Esme em direção a nossa casa

Todos ficaram animados.

–Eu vou ajudar as meninas.-disse Carlisle

–Eu também.-disseram Jasper e Emmett em uníssono

Eu e Bella rimos. Eles entraram e nos deixaram sozinhos

Cheguei perto dela e a abracei.

–Até que enfim vocês voltaram. Já estava morrendo de saudades. Não aguento ficar longe de vocês.-falei

–Deu pra perceber. Mas você terá que se acostumar com isso. Eu e Nessie não estaremos aqui todo dia. -disse Bella

–Nós podemos mudar isso.-falei dando um beijo em seu pescoço

–Não começa com esse assunto, Edward. Hoje não, por favor.-ela disse

–Tudo bem.-falei triste

–Eu não disse só por não morarmos aqui. Vai ter dias que Nessie estará na escolinha e eu estarei trabalhando-disse Bella

–Bom, a situação de Nessie eu até entendo. Quanto a você, sabe que não precisa mais trabalhar. Já disse que posso sustentar as duas.-falei

–Edward, você me conhece. Eu nunca gostei de te ver gastar dinheiro comigo. Sabe que não gosto de pendender dos outros. E, além do mais, eu gosto do meu trabalho, gosto do que faço. É bom trabalhar, fazer algo interessante,ser independente...-disse Bella

–Bella, você não acha que vou deixar você se matar no trabalho pra poder sustentar Nessie, né? Sabe que isso não é preciso. Pelo menos, não deixarei você sustentar Nessie sozinha. É minha obrigação como pai. -falei

–Eu não me mato no trabalho Edward. Nem se quer me canso. Você sabe disso. Bom, quanto a parte de não me deixar sustentar Nessie sozinha, eu deixarei. Não preciso, mas se isso te faz feliz, eu aceitarei.-disse Bella

–Mesmo que você não aceitasse, não poderia fazer nada. Eu sou o pai, tenho não só o direito como também o dever de comprar as coisas pra minha filha. Você sabe disso, meu amor.-falei

–Sim, eu sei. E também entendo que você quer se sentir um pai responsável. Sei que você quer compensar todos esses anos e vou te ajudar nisso. -Bella disse

–Obrigado, por tudo meu amor. Você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo. Agora só falta você vir morar comigo.-falei

–Como você é teimoso Edward Cullen.-ela disse rindo

–Qual é o problema de eu querer minha filha e minha amada por perto?-falei

–Nenhum. Mas não é necessário eu vir morar na sua casa. Você pode ir lá em casa quando quiser. Tem passe-livre pra entrar na minha casa qualquer hora. -Bella disse

–Meu amor, não será somente eu que vou querer ter você e Nessie perto de mim. Minha família também vai querer participar da vida de nossa filha.-falei

Ela sorriu quando eu disse "nossa filha". Sorri também.

–Isso soa tão bem né?-ela disse sorrindo

–Sim.-falei

–Bom, sua família também pode ir a hora que quiser lá em casa. Podemos fazer uma cópia da chave pra cada um de vocês. -disse Bella

–Quer que agente se mude pra lá?-perguntei sorrindo

–Se vocês quiserem, eu não vejo problemas. Não me importo nem um pouquinho.-ela disse

–Essa é uma oferta tentadora. Mas não sei se eles aceitarão. Vão querer pelo menos pagar alguma coisa pra você, como se tivessem dividindo a compra da casa. Será como se estivessemos morando de favor na sua casa.-falei

–Eu não vou aceitar dinheiro deles. Não mesmo. Bom, a casa estará aberta pra recebê-los sempre que quiserem. Independente de se mudarem ou não. -disse Bella

–Ok. Falarei com eles a respeito.-falei

Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e colei nossos lábios. Beijar Bella era muito bom.

–Procurem um quarto.-gritou Emmett de dentro da casa

Bella olhou pra minha casa e deu um sorriso sapeca. Já estava abrindo a boca pra perguntar o que ela estava fazendo, quando...

–Ahhhhhhh, o que é isso? Me coloquem no chãoooo. SOCOROOOOO! BELLAAAA, é você que tá fazendo isso né?-disse Emmett

Pelos pensamentos de Jasper, vi Emmett pendurado de ponta a cabeça no ar, mas nada estava segurando-o. Todos estavam na sala rindo dele. Não aguentei e comecei a rir também.

–BELLAAA, quando eu te pegar...-Emmett ameaçou

Bella estava morrendo de rir.

–O que está acontecendo?-perguntou Celly vindo até nós junto com seus irmãos

–Ouvimos o grito do Emmett. O que houve?-perguntou Kris

Bella mostrou a eles a cena do Emmett. Todos começaram a rir.

–BELLAA, me solta agora.!-disse Emmett

–Você que manda.-ela disse

Na hora Emmett caiu no chão. Ele se levantou e chegou na porta.

–Sua baixinha, você vai ver. Terá vingança.-ele disse

–Ah, irmãozão...era brincadeira...-disse Bella

–Eu sei bobinha. Gostei, depois faz de novo?-ele perguntou rindo

–Claro.-Bella respondeu

Emmett entrou dentro de casa novamente. Os irmãos de Bella também entraram.

–Amore vou entrar. Meu pai está me esperando. Mais tarde iremos pra sua casa.-Bella disse me dando um selinho

–Ok. Não demora.-falei

A puxei para mais um beijo. Depois deixei que ela entrasse e fui pra minha casa ajudar o pessoal na arrumação dos quartos. Essa noite será maravilhosa...


End file.
